


In the Stars, We Meet (Revised!)

by ReinyDay



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bashing Elita, Christmas, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Holoforms, I don't know if I should call Elita a yandere for this one now..., M/M, New Year's Eve, Oblivious Optimus, One-sided BeeXSam, One-sided Elita/Optimus, Romance, Set after DOTM, two character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinyDay/pseuds/ReinyDay
Summary: A month at NEST base for Sam, what's the worst that could happen? Oh wait, that's right. It's Samuel Witwicky. He just so happens to fallen hard for a certain Prime while also stealing the spark of another Autobot. And is it just me or is the Prime's Ex back from what was thought to be dead? Don't forget that Christmas was coming just around the corner along with New Years. (Mainly Optimus/Sam, One-sided Bee/Sam, One-sided Optimus/Elita. - READ THE TAGS!!!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOkaaayyyy! Before we start things off, a few more apologies. I'm sorry for everything I wrote in the last one and all the things I left out! I know it was sh*t and still is after reading it, but if any of you still think it's better than the rewrite, which we will get to, I'll leave it up on the site. Anyways, in the last story, I didn't really give a good recap of the changes I made to the canon-story, so I'll try my best here before I forget:
> 
> -Ironhide does not die!  
> -Arcee has only Chromia as her sister  
> -Sam and Mikaela broke off nicely  
> -Bee switches between his radio and his audio frequently  
> -Optimus is (obviously) the oldest of them all
> 
> I won't say much, but I added some dark (but still sh*t) stuff into the story, straightening out a few things while a removing a few more scenes and details as well. If you guys noticed them and don't like the changes, then I'm once again sorry. But that's all because of a major difference I made in the original and revised one, which I will reveal now:
> 
> This version is set after DOTM, NOT ROTF!
> 
> ... Yeah... maybe not so major to some of you, but that change had made the entirety of the story more complex for me. Other changes are small and hard to see maybe... The only other thing is the chapters are structured differently if you go back and look. And that this is all posted in a single day/night. Don't worry if you haven't read the original, cause it was pretty bad. And always, small disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any of the characters within the story. Only the story itself do I own, nothing else. The Transformers movie and franchise belong to Michael Bay and Hasbro.
> 
> This time, rated M for a lot of things. Sorry if there's any grammar problem that I missed, but that's something that can't be helped. It is the longest I've ever written.
> 
> That's all - Enjoy this sh*t piece of work I revised!

* * *

Samuel James Witwicky had nothing in his life. Has anything ever gone right for him? To count, he had more things going downhill in his life more than it has going up. Take his love life for example. First girlfriend he ever got, Mikaela Banes, turned out to be more interested into women than men. Something about girls having more 'emotions' or at least expresses them more than the opposite gender. Whatever it was, it just meant that he was alone for a few years after Egypt. Best he could ask was that they remained friends, in which they did. Second girlfriend he had the lucky chance of even getting, Carly Spencer, turns out she wasn't entirely 'okay' with him surrounding himself with alien friends most of his life. Again, nothing he could blame the female for, as who would date a man with giant robot friends that'd drag them into a life of death chases, hostage situations, and other near-death experiences?- _No offense intended of course._ Anyways, that sent her packing and left the Witwicky with a slap to the cheek.

That brings him to the next subject. His friends. Let's do a head count: 2 _human_ soldiers, 1 ex-girlfriend, 5 friends, and about a dozen _extra-terrestrials_ , as unbelievable as it sounds. And with all those number together, that barely amounts to anything. Though, if you added the people he's made enemies with, it'd take a minute to name each one. And as much as he thought on it, Sam didn't believe he deserved any one of them. The problem isn't that they're not great. It's the issue that they _are_. Too good for a guy like him. I mean, one of the extra-terrestrials had even sacrificed their life to keep his going. Even willing to return to the planet and save it from their own mess.

Then there was his family. Something that has been revolving around his head the past few weeks. Eating away at his life the longer he thought about his parents. A building coming down during the entire Chicago incident. They could've never expected it when it came. The news hadn't reached the youngest family member until a few days later, when their bodies were found and his will crushed. To have the two people that gave birth to him in this world lost in a battle which was not theirs was horrific. To have it been _his_ battle, it had killed him. Every thought about them would be of his fondest memories, even as he stared at their peaceful bodies. The entire funeral planned by him, Carly (which was still around at the time), Mikaela (having befriended the family) and the two soldiers, William Lennox and Robert Epps. Everyone he knew and his parents had close ties with had come that day, each with their sad look. Though the Autobots could only watch from outside in vehicle form, they all were silent the entire time, guilt and regret washing over them as well.

After the funeral, most of his friends stayed by his side for a few hours longer in silence, giving every bit of advice they themselves could offer. Either through experience, or just heartfelt comfort for the man. The few hours passed before everyone had left, leaving only Sam himself to weep silently. When he did get up, he stood for another hour before walking towards the doors. To his mild surprise, each of the Autobots had still parked themselves outside, refusing to budge until they had been ordered by the Witwicky himself. And again, each gave their own kind of love through different words.

Ratchet, surprisingly, held back his doctor's title and chose words that were meant for a friend. Arcee gave her experience of lost during the Egypt ordeal. Something that weighed even heavier on Sam. Prowl joined Arcee in giving his emotions when the news had turned that his sparkmate, Jazz, had offlined. Again, it hurt more to think that he was also the ones that had caused their deaths. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe comforted the best they could, finding it more awkward than usual. But that had brightened the atmosphere around the group. Then Skids and Mudflap joined and entertained the human with their usual banter against each other. And once again, pulled apart by Bee. Jolt and Mirage, knowing Sam the least out of everyone else, still offered their support. They had the decency to show up to the funeral unlike the Wreckers. Ironhide brought awful puns to the table as the group returned to awkward silence. Other than the muttering of the black mech under his breath, flushing at his horrible way of comfort, there was thick air. But still, it had worked in a way. Bumblebee did the best he could with his radio and awful dancing as it brought at least a chuckle to everyone, even Ratchet.

Then it was Optimus' turn. He began by holding the man on the palm of his servo, summing up the things said by each Autobot, then brought his own past into the mix. Not enough for one to get an image, but enough for one to know that even the greatest of warriors had been brought down to their knees by the death of another. Sam took in every word that Prime had spoken, feeling the usual inspiration and truth behind the mechs voice. Everything that left the leader's metallic lips had the Witwicky wondering if he had been a politician back on Cybertron. But he didn't question it. Not now.

By the end of the speech, Sam felt tears run again. This time, ones of joy that he had such amazing bonds with the aliens. Without hesitation, he gave the Prime's thumb a small hug, whispering 'thank yous' as he knew each Cybertronian could hear him even if he did lower his voice. The Prime accepted the unusual embrace, feeling a small jump in his spark from the contact. Dismissing it, Optimus lowered his servo back down to the ground, making sure the human stood straight before returning back up. By then, Sam had grown tired and had asked of the yellow Camaro to give him a lift home, where his soon-to-be-ex had been waiting.

Two weeks later, he was ecstatic for a short time when they had invited him over to the base. Just long enough for him to pull back up and return back to his lively self. Even though he knew there was fat chance of that happening, he accepted the offer. Which then let off a chain of events leading to the breakup of him and his girlfriend. A week before he was supposed to be picked up, their argument had reached its peak. Carly argued her points, Sam argued his, the female slaps the man, then storms out of the building.

This then sets the point of time as the present. With the man sleeping soundly when he broke down in bed during the night a week after the separation. If he had been awake, he'd say he didn't want to be. Didn't want to return back to the cold harsh reality that his life had fallen apart. Parents dead and 'loved' gone. Added with the fact that nightmares now haunt his nights, nothing was pulling him out of the bed. So even when Wheelie and Brains had begun kicking at his sleeping body, alerting the man that their ride had come, he pushed them away with a kick of his leg. A few curses came in Cybertronian, but he didn't listen to any of them. Hearing the sound of the two retreating, he returned back to his half-awake state.

A minute passed before a new set of footsteps had entered his room, a voice somewhat familiar calling, "Sam?"

He didn't move. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. His body still refusing to allow anything to process correctly. "Sam?" The voice called again, this time closer. As close as to being beside his bed and looking down at his body. A hand hovered over his shoulder as it shook lightly. Still, he didn't move.

A few clicks and whistles tells the human that they were speaking Cybertronian this time. But judging from the sound, the words weren't directed at him. Not like he could understand them. Wheelie replies in Cybertronian to the person, hearing a silent gasp leave the other person. Then the man felt three pairs of eyes looking to his still figure. The hand on his arm didn't move, squeezing the slightest bit. The familiar voice returned, Sam still trying to remember where or who'd he heard it from.

"Sam… I'm sorry about what happened…" The voice took a long breath. "… Please… come with us to base… I think it is best after… _everything_ …" The person insisted, his tone now pleading. Why was he pleading? He had nothing to plead for. Sam couldn't reply, just contemplate.

"…"

"… Sam… Please, don't… don't think the world is against you… Know that I- no, _we_ are here. _We_ will always be here. For anything and everything, Sam. So please… don't give up on this world just yet… If not for me, for everyone who has felt loss before… They can't afford to lose you as well. So please… come with us."

There was silence. Total and utterly complete silence. Sam hears the taunting sound of his heartbeat, wanting it to end so that he could go with his parents. Maybe, if he laid down long enough, he'd be met with the same fate as them. Silent. Ever so silent. Slowly, his heartbeat began to fade away.

…

A light shot through the dark as it wrapped itself around Sam. The thinnest of threads keeping him alive. The human observed, strumming it as a memory returned to him. The night of the funeral. When he found a way to laugh in the darkest of moment in his life. When all the words that had allowed him to stand tall that night, had brought the tears of joy to his eyes. Then another thread shot out. Once again, he strummed it, along with a new memory returning. He, Leo and Mikaela having a day out with the Autobots. Another thing he missed. Finally, a third string came and revealed a memory without any thought. One of his early teens, sitting around the table with his parents whilst they laughed away at everything the others would say. They were the reason he was alive. They _are_ the reason he is alive.

Prying his eyes open, his forced his head to move only slightly to nod as an answer. Slowly, his muscle returned to their senses as he pushed himself up, sitting beside the stranger. That's when he finally recognises the voice. Though it had been a few years, it was the same one he's heard during unique times. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he glances over to the other person, taking in their features.

A blonde male looking roughly the same age as himself, still in their early adult years. Alien-like blue eyes that glowed if even placed in the dark, spiky yellow hair that poked out at random points that reached down to his neck. White skin contrasting to the black jeans he had on and a yellow long-sleeved over the top half of his body. Below, he wore dark sneakers that shared both colours of black and yellow. In a sense, his build would be classified to be athletic, but not like that of a soldier.

They shared a moment of staring and gazing before Sam quivered his lips to open. "… Bee…"

"Better believe its me." He returned. A second of silence. Then the smallest quiver of a smile stretched his lips.

Though they had intentionally wanted to arrive at the base around the afternoon, Bee thought best for the human to take his time this morning. Every action Sam took was a second slower than how it usually would be. But the mech acknowledged it and allowed. This meant every splash of water, every spoon of breakfast, and every movement when pulling on a new set of clothes. Bee offered to help pack everything _needed_ in the household, but was quickly shot down by the human. And this was all done in relative silence as Sam packed and Bee messaged the others about the delay.

By the time they were out of the place, it was roughly around 4:30 with Bee carrying two suitcases in his trunk and a duffel bag in his back seats with the two mini-bots resting in alt-forms of a toy car and a laptop. He waited for the teen to seat himself comfortably before having his holoform take the driver seat. Just as he was about to pull out onto the road, he noticed the pair of eyes on him. Turning over to meet the Witwicky, he noted how the man stared at the holoform's hand.

"…How…?" He whispered, using a finger to poke at the back of driver's palm. Bumblebee took a second before he understood the origin of the question.

"Holoform. A projection almost, but we can move it at will along like a human body. More than a," He took a second to search the web for the correct word, " _'ghost'_ , in your terms. Our minds are almost literally _inside_ this body."

"… Why haven't you used it before?"

"Never needed a reason to. Better now than ever to support you." The blonde assured.

The smallest amount of pink appeared on his cheeks before Sam had turned his eyes outside the window. "… Thank you…"

"No problem." He replied as he headed onto the roads of the city.

The Camaro followed the route in his processor while keeping a watchful eye on the friend sitting beside him. It wasn't the silence the two held that worried him, but the fact that Sam hadn't moved a single inch for the next half-an-hour since the start of the trip. But knowing what the man had been through, it was reasonable there wouldn't be any sudden actions from him.

Sam, on the other hand, fell deep into his head, almost shutting his body down whilst his eyes were still open. It wasn't like he was taking in any sights that they had passed in the first place. So he busied himself with a few thoughts, being careful to avoid the subject of his parents or ex.

So being the selfless person he is, he wondered how the Autobots held up. Most of them took heavy damage during this battle, fortunately not losing a single soul on the battlefield unlike Mission City and Egypt. Mostly the weapons specialist and the Prime. Well after being shot down from the back by Sentinel, it was a miracle that the black bot could be saved by the diligent doctor. Optimus, on the other hand, suffered from social pain. The betrayal of humans and Sentinel made a fine point of that. And even if he was hurt by those acts, it wouldn't seem like the leader would be one to express such 'injury'.

His subject then moved onto Optimus Prime himself. Last they talked was when the Prime had invited him to the base. It was awkward to find have a phone call with the leader when he usually would look up. And before that was during the 'great speech' at the funeral. And it might've not helped when the one that informed the young Witwicky of his parents' was the leader once again. On top of that, he had to be the one to say sorry when Sam knew it was his own fault. The news didn't go well that moment as Optimus could only stare into the teen's look of disbelief before watching as the human ran past him to find someone to confirm it with. Will was the next person to see the young adult as he confirmed the details of their deaths. Next few minutes were spent trying to calm the man down while he kicked at many pieces of rubble, at times punching before returning to his leg. Optimus had to say he was speechless when he came back to find Sam kicking at his brother's decapitated head. Bee was the one to calm him with his servo wrapped around the man's body while he struggled wildly. He soon stopped afterwards, retreating back to a secluded place with his girlfriend.

He winced at that memory and the thought of Optimus. Ever since Egypt, things had been more awkward between the two. You know, dying and everything for the other. Of course, Optimus didn't know Sam had died. He only knew that he himself had died and had returned back from the Well of Allsparks by the boy. Somewhere along the way, the others must've forgotten to inform the leader. But that didn't matter to Samuel. Just as long as the Prime knew he had worked well enough to revive him, then everything else can fade into rumours. Still, talks with Optimus were more tensed after that and most likely will continue to follow in the next few months.

Especially when the nightmares revolved around him. Surprisingly, it didn't involve Carly in anyway, even though it only started after they had broken up. Those nightmares came in three forms. First two were replaying his darkest moments with the Autobots, referring to the death of Optimus Prime and the point where they had been about to leave on their ship. The last form was different from just memories replaying. It was the one that had him bolting up awake, screaming at nothing until one of the two minibots had brought him back to reality. Instead of memories, it showed each and every one he knew on their knees with Deepticons holding a gun to their heads. Of course, Sam was as well while Megatron lurked behind him. One by one, the cannons would go off, their bodies crippling while Sam screamed and pleaded for them to stop. But the shooting continued, until only one was left; Optimus. Sam cried his heart out for something to come. A miracle that would always save him and his loved ones. But nothing ever came except for the sound of the last gun and the barely coherent words of the Prime.

 _"Goodbye, Sam-"_ The words drowned out by the fire and screaming off the human. Blue optics fading out in an instant while the mechanical body went limp. And by then, he was in bed screaming at nothing for a few seconds.

"Sam!" The man jumped at the call of his name, waking up in his seat. He must've dozed off during the first hour as an entirely new scenery of the outside revealed it to be well into the night. Pushing that aside for now, he turned his head over to the blonde holoform, wearing a new look of utter worry.

"… Sorry, what?" Sam asked with a dazed look.

"I've been calling to you for five minutes. Were you sleeping?" He thought on the question for a moment.

"Sort of. Why?"

"We've arrived at base already." Bee pointed outside the front glass as Sam followed it, finding that they were at their destination. Like the last time he was here, they were in a large hall which was crowded with soldiers and officials walking everywhere. The vehicles that drove through were cautious of the moving people as it was the same vice versa. Groups of agents, soldiers and scientists either talked in groups on one side or were in a rush to get somewhere.

"Oh…" Bumblebee had the decency to park next to the other Autobot vehicles whilst he had waited for the Witwicky to come to. Reaching behind to grab his bag, Wheelie and Brains onto the bag as he pulled them up to the front seat. The two climbed onto his shoulders before exiting out of the car along with him, careful of their heads.

As he exited the door, he was about to go around to the trunk and pick up the two suitcases, stopping when he sees the holoform already wheeling them over. "Thanks, Bee." Reaching out to grab the handle, he finds that the blonde pulls it away. The human shot a raised brow towards the holoform. "Alright, what gives?"

"It'd be rude for guests to carry their own luggage in." Bee said, pushing his chest out and mimicking the way a bellboy would usually stand. This earned him an 'are you serious?' look from the young adult.

"Bee. I'm not completely useless. I can carry them myself." Sam stated, reaching out to try and grab it again. And again, the blonde pulled it away, shaking his head and giving a 'nuh-uh' towards the man. In his head, Sam played out the scene if he did argue. Finding that it was too tiring to even try, he gave a sigh. "Fine."

The scout's smile drew longer. "Great! Now, allow me to show you to your room." When Bee had turned around, even though he had missed the roll of the human's eyes, he could still certainly feel it when he took the first step.

The two traversed the corridors, changing left and right now and again. A few times, one or a few soldiers would be walking by, each giving strange eyes to the two new adults. This confused the Witwicky for a second. He'd understand if they didn't know who he was, but to not know Bumblebee? The thought troubled him before it clicked in his head on why it was so. Earlier in the day, he recalled Bee mentioning that he had only switched to his holoform when Sam really needed comfort. So it must've been only today that he had tested it out. Once a conclusion had been found, Sam could only lower his eyes and shake his head in a humorous manner. To think the scout would do such a thing for him. It brought a blush to his cheeks as he did.

Sam staggered back as he had accidentally walked into the holoform's back. Bee and the two minibots looked to him with a raised brow as he put up a hand to calm them. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just… yeah…" The two on his shoulders shrugged to each other while Bee had anxiety grow at the back of his processor.

"Alright… Anyways, we're here." The blonde stated, taking a step to the side to reveal the corridor.

Looking up, he observed the silent corridor, having only about four doors to both sides, spaced pretty far apart. Each door was numbered from 00 to 07 as their white colours differentiated them from the blue walls. Bumblebee led the way to the furthest door, holding the number 02 in grey on it. _Is this an asylum or something? I mean, come on. Numbers on the door._ Sam thought.

The Witwicky watched as the scout set the bags standing for a second while he reached into his pocket. From his subspace, he pulled out a key with the same number on it as the door. Slotting the key in the next second, he unlocked the door and reached a hand in to flick the lights on. In a matter of nanoseconds, Sam's tired eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when met by the interior of his room. The room was _big_. Stretching out about eight by ten metres. The wall furthest from wall had a queen-size bed with bright white sheets and folded blankets on top of it, all tucked into the top right corner. Above the bed was a large window stretching almost across the entire wall, giving a view of the night sky, while a plasma-screen television was to the left of it, coming with a DVD player and a few gaming consoles, all the latest models. Beside the bed, a small side table sat with a lamp and a digital clock on it. The wall right of the door held a large shelf, just right to the bed, stocked with books, statues and CD boxes for well-known movies and games. Right of the shelf was a large desk. On the desk, a lamp, a cup of pens, and a monitor sat, which was plugged in with the computer below the top, a mouse and keyboard in front of the monitor. To the left of the door, a kitchen area was built in as it separated itself from the room with tiled flooring rather than wooden boards. In the kitchen, freshly polished and cleaned machinery had been placed along with a dinner table in the middle, allowing 6 seats to be stationed for use. Also, another door connected the kitchen with the bathroom, which was more convenient than one would think. In the bathroom were already provided towels, shampoos, soap bars and all the necessities one would need for either sex. To top it off, a walk-in cupboard was made in the bathroom, allowing access to clothes right before leaving.

Wheelie and Brains gave small 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as they hopped off of the man's shoulders and was about to race in. Luckily, Bee had stopped them just before they stepped in as he flipped them around to the side and said that it was _Sam's_ room. Of course the minibots gave small curses, threats and arguments to the Seeker, but the blonde had disregarded them when he looked back to the sound of Sam's duffel bag dropping on the ground outside. While he dropped the bag, the human walked in slowly, his eyes still wide in awe while he looked around.

"… You… motherfuckers." He managed to get out before he looked back to the blonde who was pulling the luggage in along with the dropped bag.

"Sam. Please refrain from speaking like Sergeant Epps."

"…Sorry. But, you guys didn't have to do _all_ of _this_!" Gesturing to the entire room as Bee looked it over himself.

"Nah. We probably shoulda' left it as the usual beds for soldiers; nothing but a bed and a clock." The holoform rolled its eyes. "But, it was _captain's_ orders."

In that moment, Sam felt a metaphorical brick hit him the same way one would back-hand another to the back of their head. _Captain? As in,_ "… Optimus…?" He said in questioning tone while the scout gave a straight face.

"Who else? Don't forget to thank him, by the way." Sam had already turned back to the room by this point, taking in the information. The Prime managed to do _this_? That was an idiotic question on his point when he knew that no one else could have done it. But still, the shock factor was reasonable as how much work and research was needed to understand what were the fine-quality of a room for humans.

Bumblebee watched as the man walked over to the bed, stared at it for ten full seconds before dropping down on it with his shoes kicked off. A small cough hid his laugh before Sam mumbled into the blanket. "Damn." Turning his head, he pulled one of the pillows under his head. "He did a fine-ass job." His head then registered the softness of the pillow as it was like a large marshmallow for his head. "And I have to say, he's got style." Sam complimented.

A small laugh escaped Bee as he heard each comment before he controlled himself to only smiling. "I'll be sure to mention that to him the next time I see him." This got the Witwicky's attention as he pulled up from his comfortable position to glare at the blonde.

" **Don't**." He warned before falling back down. Bee smiled while shaking his head in disapproval. Soon, the scout made his way over to the desk, dropping the key down onto the wood before returning back to the entrance.

"You won't be able see them tonight. If you get hungry, there's a fresh stock of food in the fridge. Need anything else, Will is sleeping in the room next to yours." Sam pulled his arm up waving a few times before dropping it back down. Bee's eyes softened as he grabbed the handle of the door. "I'm glad you're back, Sam." He whispered, leaving the room with a lightly closed door.

Drawing his legs up onto the bed, Sam snuggled into the warmth of the blanket and pillows. Noticing a switch on the wall beside the bed, he tested it out with the flick of his finger, revealing it to be another light switch (seriously, how could it get any better?). This saved him the time of getting up as well, giving him more time to shuffle in the bed before getting under the comforter. Forgetting dinner, all he wanted was sleep.

For a moment, he stared outside the window, noticing the formation of stars and recognising one of the constellations. An entirely clear view of the Orion constellation was accessible to the human, but the man had yet the full meaning behind it.


	2. Hope

_The taste of blood and the smell of gunpowder filled two of his senses while his hearing was reduced from the constant ringing. In front of him, the battlefield between the three Decepticons, Megatron, Starscream, Grindor, and the sole Autobot leader. The battle was long while Sam watched from start to the near end, his mind going blank and heart stopped when the blade of Megatron pierces through the Prime's chassis, an explosion coming only a few seconds after._

_The blade left the tall mech while he fell to the ground on his side, prompting Sam to stand on his weak legs and look over to the defeated Autobot. His stomach churned and his heart sank when Optimus had turned to him, his voice coming out weaker than ever before. The flicker of the Prime's optics brought the fear behind his head to come, becoming reality while the leader spoke._

_"_ _Sam… run…" The colour of bright blue fading into cold harsh black, fading out with the rest of the world except for Sam and the dead Autobot._

The young adult jerked awake as he sat upright in his bed, sweat tricking down his head while his heart pounded in his ears. For the longest minute, he stayed still, figuring out how to breathe properly before realising he was awake now. Running a shaky hand down his face, he regulated his breath and stared intently at his lap.

 _'_ _Another nightmare.'_ He thought. Second one that night. The first was the one that kept him awake at four in the morning. In about an hour of staying up, he forced himself to return to sleep, thinking that no more would come after the first. It never did the previous times. This just meant that it was evolving. He groaned at the thought of them coming during the middle of naps. Shaking his head, that didn't matter now. He'd deal with them if and when they do.

His eyes flinched when light struck the corner of his eye. Turning to his right, he stared out the window as he had a perfect view of the starting dawn over the horizon. _Guess it's about time to get up…_ Sam gave a yawn at full volume as he wiped away the tears that began to form and stretched his arms first. Dragging his legs out of the bed, he forced himself up, losing balance almost instantly and dropping back down. Another groan left before he tried again. This time, he managed his way over to the luggage he left waiting at the entrance of the room. Picking out a few pieces of clothing, along with a few necessities, he headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, the young adult stepped out of the bathroom with a grey, long-sleeved v-neck and dark blue skinny jeans cladded to his body while he worked on drying his hair with a towel. Advantages of short hair, not much time needed after a shower to work on it. After a few wipes, he returned the towel back into the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen, hoping to find something large enough for both dinner and breakfast, seeing how he skipped the former.

Bending around the table in the middle of the kitchen, he reached for both handles on the refrigerator, opening it and revealing the work of God. Everything one could ever need was in the appliance as it was too stereotypical the way it was presented. He poked his head up and around to get a full view of each and every product, finding that they have all been carefully selected for any kind of need. His mind wondered as he didn't know where to start. With the ingredients presented to him, the possibilities were endless.

As he settled on the idea of eggs and bacon, at least twice the amount normally needed, he reached for the ingredients, stopping when came a rapid knocking on his door. His head poked back and looked over to the entrance, wondering if he was imagining it. When the knock came faster and louder, he jumped to close the fridge and jog over to the door. Before he could process the idea that it could've been an intruder, his hand slipped the door open as there was a blur of orange and green before he was tackled down to the floor.

The groans of annoyance that usually come from humans in the morning, had just turned into groans of pain for Samuel. The combined weight of he and the two intruders (yes, he could tell by the number of arms around his waist and neck) were more than enough for the breath in his lungs to be punched out. And as he cast a glare down at the two, something clicked at their looks. Almost everything about them was identical. Both wearing long-sleeved t-shirts with pictures of bolts striking earth on them. Both wearing brown shorts and a pair of joggers each. They even had the same flat hairstyle and blue eyes with childish grins on their faces. The two looked to be in their early high school years as the only thing differentiating themselves were the colours of their hair, shirts and shoes. One being a vermillion orange while the other was lime green. It was remarkable how exact they looked, but it was also easier to discover who they were.

"Skids! Mudflap!" A voice barked from the entrance as the three turned. Sam didn't need to second guess himself as the voice was instantly recognisable. It was the voice that had been reappearing in each nightmare he's been having.

Peeping his eyes up ahead, he gazed at the man standing at his door. Slightly tanned skin, raven black hair swept back with the same blue eyes as Bumblebee and the two on top of him, looking to be about in his early 30s. Silently, Sam had to admit that he was at the pinnacle of _handsome_. Strong jaw bone, rippling muscles that stretched the brown leather jacket over his black button-up with dark red flames flowing up the edges, and ripped jeans to compliment his black boots. His height was impressively tall, an inch or two higher than Lennox and a head taller than Sam. What made the man a god was the slight five o'clock shadow, making the Witwicky's heart leap. To conclude, around his neck were a set of dog-tags with the insignia of the Autobots as well as the set of initials, 'Optimus. O. Prime'.

 _Wait, did he just call these two…_ This confirmed his suspicion of who the two were. Skids and Mudflap, the twins. Only those two would go with a tackle as a greeting.

"I told you two to control yourselves! What do you do? Leap at Samuel the moment he opens the door at six in the morning!" The man chided, grabbing the twins by the collar of their shirts and lifting them up, setting them down outside the door.

"But, we can't jus' wait dat long!" The green twin argued.

"Yea'! Sam don't mind!" Mudflap added, as the two continued on like bickering children to a father. This gave Sam enough time to get back up to stare at the older man's back.

And as the two went on and on, the man felt a headache coming along. "Enough! Do you know if Samuel would like it if you two jumped him first thing in the morning?"

The two silenced themselves as a guilty look swept over them. From behind the man, Sam quickly noticed their expressions as he stepped in. "I-It's alright, Optimus." He said, almost waiting for the man to confirm if he was who he thought it was rather than a very attractive stranger. _Wait… attractive?!_ He felt his face flushed when Optimus, he now confirmed, looked his way. "I-I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. Plus, I'm fine, so it's all good big guy."

"That's not the point, Samu-"

" _Sam_. I think we're past the formalities by now Optimus." He corrected as the leader was surprised to have the human cut in his words. Not even the government officials had the idea to do so. Taking a breath to calm his anger, he answered more appropriately to a friend.

"Right. _Sam,_ the point is if you don't tell them not to, sooner or later, they'll be repeating the act. And believe me, the entire base has been informed of this." Optimus gave a sigh as he reached a hand to his holoform's face and slid it down. Sam looked to the two behind as they gave a not-so-innocent, sheepish smile. The Witwicky couldn't image what they had done to do so, but he'd guess he'd find out somehow.

"Then I think that's enough of a lecture for them. Besides, I did kinda' want to see you guys as well. Just, not be tackled the first second I do." The young adult smiled, its contagiousness affecting Optimus.

"See! He didn't mind!" The twins spoke in unison, earning a glare towards them.

"Don't you two have morning training with Ironhide today?" He questioned, the two jumping with terrified to looks to each other. And in a hot second, the two bounded out of the corridor, shouting arguments to each other.

"I told you we did!"

"We are so~ dead when 'Hide gets to us!"

"Not 'less Prowl does first!"

Sam could only peep his head out of the corridor to see the sprinting figures of the two. He laughed nervously before turning back to the Prime. The older man had also turned towards him, the two sharing a small moment of a silence as Optimus broke it.

"Anyways, good morning Sam." Optimus greeted.

"Mornin'. Wanna' come in?" Sam said, more like an offer than a question.

"If you don't mind." The young adult stepped aside as the Autobot stepped in, fascinated of the room. Sam walked pass the holoform as he returned back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for decorating the room, by the way. Bee told me." He shouted back to the Prime. The leader turned to the direction of the kitchen as he approached one of the seats.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit. Captain Lennox and Epps were the ones to implement the furniture. I simply researched into quality living arrangements for humans."

"Well it's the thought that counts." Sam commented, pulling out the earlier ingredients before the surprise greeting. "Want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. Our holoforms can't take in substances like your bodies. At best, we can take in energon cubes."

"Ah." The young adult nodded.

In hindsight, it was almost humorous how the two talked. As if they were simply friends coming to visit when both knew the other was more than that, after everything they've been through. While Sam got the stove ready, he began a new conversation.

"So, how've you been? Any troubles the past few weeks?"

"Hmm… A few political issues needed to be addressed as the rest of Decepticons have went into hiding, which we hope will be for a while, and our existence had been compromised. Other than that, the rest have been simple complaints while Ironhide healed, Ratchet holding his usual check-ups, the ruckus caused by the twins and there was also the sudden retirement of Mearings. I had to say, I was more than a bit pleased of her leaving and I believe the rest of the Autobots think so as well. But because of that, it leaves us without a liaison. We had Lennox reconsider the idea of him taking up the job, but for now, it's temporary." Optimus listed as Sam listened the entire way while cooking the eggs, a small chuckle leaving him when the Autobot mentioned the witch of a woman leaving.

"That's great, but you didn't answer my question. How've you been?" Sam repeated.

Optimus blinked for a moment before answering with a smile. "Fine. I'm still new to this holoform, but seeing as Bee was the one to suggest the idea of all of us using it during your stay, I'd happily learn for your sake."

Sam couldn't tell if it was heat from the stove or if it was the blood rushing to his face when the leader had said that as he flushed madly. "… Thanks…"

"And you? Are you doing well?"

Thoughts of Carly flooded his mind as he bit his lower lip before speaking carefully, unable to hide the uncomfortable tone in his voice. "… Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Sam. I heard what transpired… I'm sorry for what happened with Carly…" Optimus said, knowing he was treading dangerous waters just by bringing up the name. But after what the scout had informed the Prime about what happened the week before, he couldn't just sit by and watch without knowing how the human felt.

For the longest time, Sam hadn't said anything, nor did Optimus. Only the sizzling of the eggs filled the room while the young man trembled ever so slightly. Even though it was the smallest of movements, the mech noticed it the moment it began. Finally, after a full minute, the Witwicky had replied.

"… I'm _fine_ … Can we, just not talk about it…?" He asked. But from the way he said it, Optimus almost believed that he was pleading.

"Of course, Sam."

There was a long minute of waiting before the young adult had started a new conversation when he began on the pieces of bacon, moving the eggs onto a plate. "So, is everyone in their holoforms now?" Optimus blinked at the question before answering.

"I believe so. Though, we've all been through difficult times when we began last week. William insisted that we take lessons from you on how to act normal while in these forms."

Sam turned his head and looked at the Prime from the corner of his eye. "Why?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He said we were tensed while we walked, naïve to human cultures and-"

"No, not that." Sam interceded. "I mean why you should be taking lessons from _me_? After everything, I thought I'd be the _least_ normal out of everyone." The young man explained earnestly, comparing his life to every person involved since he bought his first car. To this, Optimus turned serious towards.

"I doubt that. To us, you are the light at the end of the tunnel for us. Someone we can look back to for normalcy in our lives. Even if Ironhide nor Ratchet would never admit it, you are _our_ _saviour_. And don't go doubting yourself as anyone would tell you this even if you didn't ask."

The Witwicky grinned and felt the blush return when he heard the words the Prime used to describe him. And when he looked into the Prime's eyes, he could tell that the leader wasn't joking when he was talking. When he finally did pull his head back, he noticed the bacons had already cooked themselves. As he turned off the flame, he slipped the bacon down and searched the cupboards for a fork and knife. When he finally found them, he made his way to the seat opposite of the leader, plate in hand, and sat himself down.

"So, while I'm eating, mind telling me a few things that happened in the three years I was gone?"

Optimus smiled again before starting his recount. Most of the time, Sam had listened and ate, but during opportune moments, he would give a comment or two with a joke to follow. And after each joke, the leader would have a brighter smile than the last. But something had struck a chord in his head when the man smiled. Even though the smiles got brighter and brighter, it was a bit dull without any laughter. And as Samuel waited for a laugh to come each time, he was sadly disappointed. Not even a hint of a chuckle.

This then proved to be more than enough incentive and a challenge for the man to make it a game; bring the Prime to doubling-over. Frankly, it was harder than it looked. After dozens of humorous jokes and comments, the man could only radiate a bright smile, yet still keeping laughter from his lips. And he'd been running out of material while the leader continued. By the time Optimus did finish, Sam had finished his plate and had discarded it in the sink, leaving it to clean later.

When he gazed up to the clock, he found it had been about an hour since they started, placing it past seven o'clock already. "Wow, time flies. Don't you have any meetings today?" Sam inquired.

"I do, but none at the moment. I'll be free until nine, which I will have to return to my office. But till then, I'm free. If you'd like, I may give you a tour of the base?" Optimus offered.

"Really? I'll take you up on that offer then."

It wasn't long before the two set out of the room and began traversing the building, the leader pointing and labelling the room they had passed. Along the way, a few people had passed by the two as they gave a small wave to the leader or a general 'hello'. It was after the sixth passer-by that Sam had noticed a sort of pattern. Most of the ones who they had greeted were females. Aside from the fact of one being a soldier, the rest were all women. Either walking alone or in a large group. What made him curious was the way they would giggle or blush whenever the Prime would wave back.

For now, he ignored it, thinking of them as just simple coincidences, and remained focused on the different section of the building. The main dining hall, the meeting rooms, training areas for soldiers and many more to come. It was a short while, nearly eight, before they had come to a door, noticing how loud chatter erupted from the other side. The two shared an anxious glance before Optimus pulled his hand out and twisted the door open. Pushing in, the two were met by a few people in the room.

"Sam?" One of the men questioned, his voice that of the weapons specialist. The man looked close to the height of Optimus, but was about a few centimetres shorter with the dark brown hair that was messy all round, but complemented the rest of him. He wore a black shirt with brown army-pants paired with army boots. Around his neck was a set of dog-tags, one holding the initials 'I.H' and the other presenting the Autobot insignia. Unlike the rest in the room, he had fully formed beard that joined along with his moustache, matching the same colour as his brown eyes. He looked to be around his 30s at first glance.

Next to the man was another. This man looked to be in late 50s as it showed in his white hair and small signs of wrinkles here and there. He had cladded a brown sweater with black long pants as well as a pair of black loafers while a white lab coat draped over his arms, giving him the natural look of a doctor at work. He had the same build as Bumblebee, not too scrawny but not too built either, compared to the Prime and the first male. What Sam had caught noticed were the golden, feline eyes the man held as they stared at the two entering.

That's not all as the green and orange twin's, along with Bee's, holoform sat at a couch behind the first two while a fourth person stood behind them. The last person had looked to be the same age as Bee and Sam with flat blue hair, slightly pale skin and the same blue eyes as his hair. Under the sleeveless hoodie, he wore a white t-shirt that went a bit past his waist, onto his faded, green long-pants. His pants held up by a black belt while below he wore dark sneakers. The person leaned on the back of the couch, having his elbows support him while his arms crossed over.

Bee gave a wave to the human and Prime before Bee called out, 'Hey Sam! Over here!", gesturing with his hand to take a seat beside the blonde. The young adult gave a sigh as he figured out the situation before them. From what Optimus had been recounting, arguments like these were normal for the two men. He also included the crowd that would gather whenever they do argue. The soldier-like man must've been Ironhide while the doctor-like was Ratchet in this case. And guessing by the colour of the last stranger, it must've been Jolt.

As the human advanced towards the couch, he took the time to inspect the room. It looked like the room had dated back into the British times, with the walls painted a dark red with darker patterns following up the walls and each corner being lined with gold paint. It was a pretty large room. On the far side of the door, sets of windows were placed as a couch, and two sofas were pushed up to the wall. Beside the windows and sofas, two shelves were placed as one held both books and data-pads (Autobot form of a book), while the other held a collection of home movies and a few sets of games for different consoles. In front of the couch, a carpet was laid out, covering half the room with a table placed with different sets of remotes for the TV. While on the topic, the TV monitor was **huge.** It had almost reached the door as it was held up on the wall and stretched out to the corner where a vase sat on a stand. Under the television, sets of consoles, DVD players, and audio equipment were placed, allowing everyone full access to anyone. And if that wasn't enough, there was a small fireplace just beside the TV. To the walls of the room, there were five doors. One being the entrance. Two on one wall and two on the other, leading to different rooms.

The young Witwicky sat in between Bumblebee and the twins as he asked for a rundown of what he had missed, ignoring the fact of the many pairs of eyes on him.

"We just got back from training with 'Hide when Ratchet had instructed him not to, or it could lead to permanent damages. I believe that human's would call this, a lover's quarrel?" Bee joked as it took a moment for the rest of the Autobots to search for what the term meant on the World Wide Web. From there on, the room exploded with the death threats from the two older mechs, the twins and Jolt doubling over with Bee joining in halfway while Optimus tried to mediate the two shouting. Key word, _tried_.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'BONDED' TO HIM!" Ironhide roared, insult within his voice while a finger directed itself towards the medic. With that, Ratchet had turned his head and eyed the weapon specialist down.

"AND WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO IMPLY BY THAT?!"

"Basically what I said! Who'd in their right mind choose to be with you?!"

"Then I don't think much can be said about you either!" The two growled at each other as sparks flared between the two, Skids, Mudflap, Bee and Jolt wheezing by this point. Sam giggled at this point as he shook his head in the disapproval of the four dying in their positions. He decided to stay quiet in fear if either two arguing holoforms heard him, but it was soon time for the leader to put his foot down.

" **Enough you two!** " A hand flew in front of the medic's and weapons specialist's face as he pried the two apart from each other. The room went completely silent at the raised voice of the Prime. "I believe that calls for more than enough immaturity today." He sent a glare to the onlookers as the Autobots trembled with a nervous laugh. "Do I make myself clear?" The leader continued.

"But-" The two mechs started, quickly stopped by Optimus again.

" **Do I** make myself clear?" The Prime repeated, emphasising his tone in the first few words.

Sharing one last glare at each other, the two turned their bodies towards the opposite direction, each giving a huff of breath and crossed their arms. An awkward air blew between the group before Optimus heaved out his own breath, moving to sit on the sofa beside the large couch, a hand running over his face once again.

"You okay, sir?" Bee asked, leaning forward on his seat.

"Mmm. I'll be alright. I might've had one too many problems to deal with the past few weeks."

"That bad, huh?" Sam questioned, catching the attention of the three hadn't spoken to yet.

"Samuel, my readings are telling me your brainwaves are fluctuating erratically as well as you have seemed to have lost weight since we last met. Do you have any reasons behind this?" The medic questioned as the group turned to the human with worried looks. The young adult noticed that only the eyes of Optimus and Bumblebee had shown a hint of understanding.

Wanting to avoid the topic for now, he quickly answered. "I'm alright. There's just been a lot I had to do. So I guess I had barely any time to sleep or eat." He lied. The Witwicky didn't like to lie the Autobots as he knew they were only asking questions for his care, but right now… He didn't want to get any more suffocated by their comfort than he already is. "I'll be fine after a while. Don't worry."

Ratchet stared at the young adult before turning to his leader, using his communication line with Optimus.

.: _Optimus… :._

_.: I'll explain later. For now, don't pry on it. :._

The medic didn't like being held out of a loop of information, but for now he accepted it with a nod of understanding. The two turned back to their human friend as he started talking.

"Anyways, you guys seemed to be doing fine. I mean, after the battle and everything."

"Fine?" Jolt questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dis ain't what 'd call 'fine'." Mudflap joked, pointing towards the medic.

"You mus' be out 'f your mind if you think this is 'fine'." Skids added, pointing towards the weapons specialist. The two older mechs growled towards the twins, earning a small laugh from Sam when the twins had dropped their fingers with innocent smiles.

"So where's Will?" Sam asked.

"Right behind ya' kid." A new voice spoke from behind, scaring the living daylights out of the young adult. As he jumped on his seat, the teen turned over to find that one ex and one NEST soldier had been standing beside the blue-haired holoform, smug grins among their faces. Having a hand over his chest, Sam laughed while a hand reached over the couch and ruffled his hair, forcing the Witwicky to pull away from the touch while they shared a laugh.

"Good to see you too, kid." Will greeted.

"I'm 21. Can you _not_ call me kid?"

"Hey, as long as your shorter and younger than us, then you'll always be a kid." Epps joined, getting a laugh out himself.

"Then you'll always be a geezer. So what, your back with NEST now as well?" The young adult questioned, placing his hands on his hips while they talked.

"In fact I am. I re-instigated right after Chicago. Seemed like Will can't get some things right without me around." Robert quipped, receiving a small punch from the other soldier.

"Get some things right? Hate to break it to ya', but with you around, I can't get anything right!" Lennox returned the banter as the group shared another laugh. Soon enough, the entire room joined in the conversation, taking time to rightfully greet the Witwicky, compared to the quick reunion they had when Carly was around. Like old war-allies coming to a victory part, though no one acted like one. Optimus decided to stay out of most of the conversations, listening to each story told. What he was mainly focused on was the little human. No matter how much the boy would deny it, Sam was still a sparkling in all of their eyes.

Another thought came. Every laugh or smile the young adult gave, the more it brought excitement to his spark, pulsing faster. It had hurt, yet it felt strangely pleasing. And with the many stories going around, Sam had the intention of laughing most of the time. It had taken a while to get through most of the stories as well as the few things that the Autobots had learnt from human cultures. Soon enough, his eyes travelled up to the clock, the time reading 8:43.

Seeing as it was almost time for the meeting, he spoke up. "I hate to ruin this moment, but Lennox, Ironhide. We have a meeting to get to." The two mentioned nodded as they gave a small goodbye to the group before all three had exited the room. Sam waited a few seconds for the sounds of their footsteps to fade before standing to grab the attention of the those remaining. Something had been nagging his mind for the past few minutes, and he wasn't going to drop it soon.

"Okay, let's get serious for a second." Sam requested, receiving looks of confusion from the Autobots left and single human. "Have any of you guys seen Optimus laugh before?" He asked, Robert flipping back, in his head, the years he had stuck with NEST. The Autobots had done the same, only a few holding anxious looks. After a moment, Ratchet had brought his hand up as a sign that he had heard the leader's laugh. The group turned to the medic with surprised looks before Sam continued.

"And when was the last time you've heard him do so?"

Ratchet thought about it for a moment, recounting the vorns and putting translating it into human years. "In human terms, I'd say about… a millennium since then…?" The group took a moment to take in the information as their jaws dropped at the number. Especially Sam.

A millennium. Basically a 1000 years ago. He couldn't imagine something so horrible that could make a person _not_ laugh for a thousand years. Decades of generations before they were born. And the mech hadn't laugh since then. Sam had to admit, he couldn't live such a life like that. And yet, the Prime has done so for a thousand years. It really just puts his life in perspective of how small it is when compared to the leader.

For now, he pushed down the depressive thoughts and returned to reality. "So do you know why he doesn't laugh anymore?"

Ratchet gave a mixed look between being nervous and being annoyed before answering. "I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say though. What I've heard wouldn't do you any good. If you're that persistent, you'll either have to ask him or Ironhide. Only they know the real reason."

The young Witwicky nodded before moving back to his seat. As he did, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning him back around to the medic. "I may not know much, but I do know he hasn't enjoyed himself ever since he became a Prime. For both of your sakes, be gentle around the topic if you intend to ask him."

Sam's confused expression quickly turned to a generous smile. "It's alright, Ratchet. Even I have my own secrets." The young adult looked away as he stared long and hard at the door the three had left through. A wave of pity and sympathy building at the pit of his stomach. When he did, he had missed the eyes of anguish looking at his back.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_ **

Sam took a seat behind the four Autobots as they raised their cannons towards the shooting range. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jolt were in their mech forms as they were once again training while the human had taken to watching the four with a small bag of popcorn and a cup of soda. Like always, Ironhide had been showing off his cannons while carefully aiming as well. Sam averted his attention to the transformed police, pursuit vehicle and Chevrolet Volt as they had done a decent job, but not as much as the black mech. Bee, on the other hand, was something else entirely as his shots came out wildly, and yet had the miracle of hitting each shot on the mark.

It had only reached the afternoon two hours ago and they had started their training an hour earlier, which left the young adult looking at every move they made. And only after a few more rounds after Sam had pulled out his phone did the firing come down to a non-existent level. The four made their way over to where Sam had sat, who sipped his cup while flicking through his phone. When they came to a stop, he turned back to them and listened in on the conversation.

"Bumblebee, you were shooting a little more wildly today. In a battle, you'd be wasting those shots."

The yellow Cybertronian gave a look of unease before giving the best he could replicate of a smile. "Sorry… Just something… going through my head…" The radio worded.

"Anything to worry about?" Sam asked, pulling the straw away from his lips. Bee turned to the Witwicky before shaking his head. In truth, he lied. The bot hadn't a single thing on his mind except for ways to show off to his human friend on how he had improved since he's last saw him in battle. Unfortunately, the young adult wasn't paying much attention and hadn't held the same eyes as a new recruit on base would.

The five talked for a while before a sweet reminder in Sam's head had him turning to the weapons specialist. _Should I ask him?_ He thought. In his mind, he debated the results if he did speak what was on his mind. Before a conclusion could be made, he noticed that he was staring a little too long and the black mech had noticed with a slight hum as if to say 'speak now'. Throwing whatever doubts he had out the window, he went for it.

"Hey 'Hide? Why doesn't Optimus laugh?" Sam asked, almost regretting his decision when the three bots that were present had flinched while Ironhide froze, ironically, robotically towards the question. There was a small minute as Bee and Jolt had insisted the human to take the question back, Prowl poking the weapons specialist for an explanation. Unfortunately, Sam didn't falter as he waited for an answer while Ironhide looked him deep in the eye. Ironhide had been trying to decipher if he wanted to know as if it were a joke or he had wanted an honest answer.

A few seconds after, the mech shook his head lightly before deciding upon his words. "I'm only telling you this because I believe somewhere in my spark that you have a right to know, for bringing him back to the land of the living. And that I also believe he should move on from the past."

The human swallowed a mouthful of saliva, giving a small bob of his head to tell the bot to continue. Bee, Jolt and Prowl stood beside Sam, also curious of the answer. They had heard stories, but none had been confirmed by the leader yet, so it might as well be confirmed now. So like any other teenager, they were interested to find out. Prowl had already heard the story, only listening in to correct anything the weapons specialist would leave out. Or in worst case scenario, reveal too much about.

"It was just before Optimus had first become a Prime. Around that time, he had a bonded. A sparkmate. Her designation, Elita-1. Name before all that was Ariel. And she was the first ever Autobot femme, so of course she was treated differently. If you ask, Arcee would tell you more about her." A quick and short pain writhed through the Witwicky's heart as he winced at it. Ignoring it, he believed it was nothing and listened further. "But that didn't change how Optimus, nor most of us, had seen her as a great friend and a strong warrior. Almost matching the Prime."

The black mech took a pause as he pushed air out of his air vents, the Cybertronian version of a sigh. "A few days before the ceremony for Optimus to inherit the title of Prime, Elita-1 and her squad were sent off on a recon mission. Sadly, they never returned, nor were found." Bee and Jolt were shocked to this, but allowed the mech to continue. "We all took it pretty hard, but being that he was bonded with the femme, Prime took it the hardest. For a while, he devoted his time to searching for his bonded, and just continued to believe that she was alive. But eventually, he broke down and had given up along the way. And that's why he doesn't express his emotions nowadays."

For the moment, he allowed the four left uninformed to take in the information. Sam had stopped holding onto his phone and had lowered his drink along with his gaze to the ground. If Sam didn't feel bad about asking before, he sure was now. Looking at the leader right now, he couldn't imagine anything that would faze him. But even the greatest heroes have a dark past. To have a pain so harsh that would follow him for over a millennium, probably even longer. A bond was practically tying someone's soul to another, he had learnt. So to lose part of their soul, it was almost unimaginable. Now his life didn't look so depressing.

The Autobots noticed the sad look on the human as Ironhide quickly spoke up. "Sam… Don't regret asking. I _chose_ to answer. And that is because I have hope.' The weapons specialist rest a finger on the human's shoulder.

"Hope in what?"

" **You**." The single syllable rung in Sam's head a few times before the black bot explained. "I have hope that you'll be the one who'll break through to him. That there is still a way to continue living, even if you can't be with the one you love. But I also have hope in him that you'll learn the same thing." For a moment, the young adult felt a gust of wind hit his back as a blush came to his cheeks. Shaking it away, a smile appearing on his face from the sincere belief.

"Thanks, Ironhide. I… I'll try my best." Sam responded, the gloomy atmosphere among the group dispersing as they each smiled in their own way.

"I'm sure you will."

"You know? You'd make a great uncle one day." Sam commented, watching as 'Hide gave a sarcastic stare.

"Is that a compliment? Or an insult?"

"Hmm… Maybe." He answered, a childish tone ringing.


	3. Order

The night was serene while a few days passed since Sam's arrival as he thought that peace had finally returned back to his life. Well, as much as he could get when living with the Autobots. And yet, there are times like this when Sam would stay up on his seat and stare at his bed like it was an other-worldly anomaly. Maybe more when he knows what'll happen the moment he falls asleep. The nightmares haven't stopped since the start as it began progressing much worse than he thought. Rather than they were stopping, Sam had hoped to at least get used to them as mere dreams. But every time one would come, there was no stopping him from coming to awake with buckets full of sweat and a banging heartbeat.

So this time, he'd thought and try to stay up as long as he could until the weight of boredom and tiredness brings him to sleep. He wouldn't know until he tried, so that night was the time to start when everyone else had turned in for the night, leaving the lights on for the few who still wandered around base as either guards or officials. Naturally, he'd try and stay within his room long enough for people to return to theirs. And by then, it had already been midnight. So ever so quietly, he snuck out of the room, deciding to roam the halls and corridors to relieve some time.

The plan was a success for the first hour of walking, but as it reached two, he felt his legs grow tired and his eyes shuttering many times before blinking back up. As he looked around, he was surprised to see anybody walking around. As far as the hour went, only once had he seen someone walk past him. He'd thought there'd be more if it was an army base, but he'd guess wrong on that one.

Another hour passed as he now struggled to keep from walking into a wall. Several times he had swerve quickly to dodge the incoming wall and had to take many stops just to rest. It was fortunate enough that he hadn't fallen asleep at those points. He could only imagine what the others would ask and say if they caught him sleeping at a bench. So when another bench had come into sight, he was quick to turn another way just to avoid it. As he did, he stopped and froze. It wasn't that he had seen anything or heard anything make him pause.

It was that he had no idea where he was. Going back a few steps, he looked down the unfamiliar corridors in search of a room he'd recognise. Even though he'd lived here for almost a week, Sam had made sure of himself to keep on path while he did. So when he was faced with a new location, he used whatever thought process he had to retrace his steps. But by the fifth step he took, he couldn't even remember the last turn.

Panic starting to set in, he searched for any sign of life, human or Autobot, that could save him. He didn't care if he'd be given an earful the moment a Cybertronian sees him, he'd rather be with someone than lost in the giant building. And in the heat of the moment, the Witwicky began running, taking whichever turns he could for something he recognised. Regrettably, his mind was only half-awake most of the time, which meant he had no clue whatsoever where he was going. Even though if he had stopped and thought properly for a moment, he would've noticed that he'd miss two main hallways that the Prime had shown him.

And as he looked ahead, another turn came up which made him twist his body, closing his eyes to blink away the sleepiness for just a second. In that second, yet another unfortunate outcome for him was that someone was taking the same turn, the two crashing into each other with Sam knocked back on his rear. There was a minute of mumbled apologies after apologies between the two before they looked up to see who the other was.

Sam blinked. Optimus blinked.

' _Shit.'_ He thought.

"Samuel?"

"H-Hey, Optimus…" The young adult replied from his seat on the ground, feeling the worst coming.

"What are you doing up so late? ..." The Prime looked up and down the human. "And have you been running?"

"Y-yeah… Sorry about, y'know, crashing." Sam stood back up, dusting himself, trying to busy himself while he thought up a convincing excuse for the first question.

"You may repay with the knowledge of _why_ you were running." Optimus crossed his arms over as he gave a suspicious gaze towards the young adult. He then noticed how the Witwicky was doing everything to  not meet his eyes. Which for their friendship, was a sign of something being hidden.

"Uhh… You know… Couldn't sleep, so… I went for a nightly jog…?" He lied, as if he was reading off of imaginary cue cards. The leader raised an eyebrow as Sam continued to retain no eye contact. There was suspenseful silence for the two as Sam felt like he was about to lose it. The way Optimus would stare could be compared to having each and every cell of his body dissected. The trickle of sweat didn't help either as Prime only leaned forward the tiniest bit.

It felt like eternity before he pulled back, with a small exhale of air leaving his lips and coming out as a hum. "Right… In any case, you shouldn't be running through the buildings so late in the night. Accidents like these may turn into trips to Ratchet's med-bay."

A small shudder came through Sam as he remembered the stories told from other Autobots. Tip: never trust any doctor when they say 'it won't hurt a bit'. Reluctantly, he turned his head to the leader for a small moment, giving a small nod. "Anyways, I think I'll turn in for tonight then. Night big guy." The young adult swiftly turned on his heel to walk the other way, once again stopping when he realised the situation he was in.

Optimus must've noticed the sudden stop as he was fast ask. "Something wrong, Sam?" Cocking his head to the side.

The Witwicky grumbled under his breath as he gave up with a sigh and another bob of his head. "I have no idea how to get back…" He regrettably admitted, lowering his head as he waited for the lecture to come again. Either that, or a laugh which he highly doubted would come. So the former was a more reasonable reaction.

A sigh came from behind Sam as he knew it was coming. Instead, a few footsteps walked around him and had him look up to the Prime. Instead of a lecture or a laugh, a hand had reached out to grab Sam's as he soon found himself being dragged along by the leader. "Come, little one. I think it'd be best that I'd guide you rather than just let you wander aimlessly." Optimus said in a monotonic voice, albeit his spark was jumping for joy for unknown reasons.

Sam honestly would've replied with nervous stuttering if he weren't caught up on the fact that Optimus had his hand closely wrapped around his. A mental war broke out inside his mind as the reasonable part of him was saying that the man was just guiding him. The other side was arguing that the Autobot leader was flirting, and while they raged on in his mental landscape, the young adult had enough time for his head to go beet-red in a matter of seconds.

The battle soon ended with the sensible side of him winning as he now returned back to reality, only then for his mind to be entirely focused on the hand grabbing his. Larger and more rough, surprisingly. The 'larger' part was to be expected, but from the research they did, he had predicted that all the holoforms would have fine, soft skin. And even more surprising. It was warm. Like a soft flame coating his hand. Again, he'd expected them to be cold since they're just holograms. But he knew he couldn't predict everything they did. Now he was wondering if they were even capable of sex.

 _'… Wait a minute…'_ The blush consumed his head and body in an instant as he fought the urge to continue his last thought.

A few minutes was all it took for Optimus to lead the two back to the living quarters of human soldiers. He gave a look around to confirm it himself before turning back to the young Witwicky. "Here we are. I strongly advise that you don't go too far out of the main corridors. At least, not without anyone with you."

"…" Sam stood silent, his face still flushed. It wasn't very helpful of his mind to bring the last idea back to mind the moment he looked up to the Prime. Forget digging a hole and dying in it, he'd rather be gunned down by 50 Megatrons than walk hand-in-hand with the Autobot leader… _Not that it was a bad thing_ … Sooner than he hoped, Optimus had noticed the colour red that stained the human's cheeks as he lifted a hand to a cheek.

"Are you alright, Sam? Your face is glowing red. Should I go get Ratchet-"

" **No!** " He had flat out rejected the idea, knowing the medic would more than likely give the same comment he did during their first time meeting. As much as he hated to admit it, he was blushing from the contact. If either the leader or the medic heard about it, they'd more than likely take it the wrong way. Most likely getting it right.

Optimus was caught off guard from the sudden response as he gazed confusingly at the teen, waiting for an explanation. "I-I'm fine. Just a… _human_ thing." Sam lied. But technically, he didn't lie. He was just holding onto the whole truth. Sam noticed the man staring off into space as he quickly predicted that the Autobot was searching about it on the web and had decided to jump in before he figured it out. At least not while he stood in front of him. "Anyways," He spoke loudly, snapping Optimus back to reality and cutting off his search engine. "Thanks for helping."

"Anytime, Sam. But I have to ask, how did you get _that_ far away from the route?"

"I guess, I spaced out more often than I thought."

A dark look swept across Optimus' face. "Something weighing your mind?"

"…" Sam immediately thought back to the nightmares, but not only that. He thought back to the story of Optimus' past, the pain from before returning. No one could've missed the pained expression on the human.

"Sam?"

"… No. It's nothing, Optimus. I'll be alright." Sam replied falsely, moving his gaze away once more. Suspicion aroused from the back of his processor, he was about to question the young adult. Before he could, the Witwicky had already begun talking. "Anyways, goodnight Optimus." Sam had bid, walking past the leader and heading for the room to his door.

By the moment he caught up, he turned around as soon as Sam closed his door. He was left with many questions as the anxiety festered within him when he thought about the human. He had the idea of prying a little to understand what was going on, but decided best for now to leave it alone until it became a threat to the young adult's life. And with that, he dissipated his holoform into mere light particles as they travelled back to his real body.

* * *

Three more nights had passed as Sam continued to carry out his plan to 'battle' the nightmares. Overall, it was seemingly effective. No nightmares had come since the night Optimus had caught him and he'd been able to sleep peacefully. Well, that didn't include any dreams either, but he'd give that up for waking up without jumping up in his bed. Only con about the plan was that it reduced his time in the morning with the others. That and the fact that dark rings were forming under his eyes with the Autobots growing more suspicious by the next day.

On the fourth night though, he had to halt his plan for he hadn't accounted for Bee to follow him to his room when it was time to turn in. It would've been fine if the Bee had come and go, but he just _had_ to stay outside of his room. Sam could tell as the sound of footsteps leaving never came. He mentally cursed the Autobot for being such a great friend. Either that of he'd been following orders from Optimus or Ratchet to guard/watch him through the night.

So Sam pulled a book from the shelf installed in his room and sat himself at his desk, trying his best to read while his mind constantly pushed for him to go and rest. All the while, he almost alerted the scout that he was awake when he dozed off for a moment and slammed his head onto the desk. He withheld the pain as he jumped for his bed, throwing the blanket over himself just as the blonde opened the door. His heart whacked itself against his ribcage while his mind silently cursed the pain from both the slam and the jump. Bee had stared at the sleeping mass for a minute, as if to interrogate his friend while he slept, before moving out when he confirmed from his position that they were asleep.

A few seconds passed before the footsteps eventually faded, Sam relieving himself of a held breath. He waited a few minutes longer in his bed before lifting the blanket off and standing back up. Sneaking his way over to the door, he twisted it open slowly and popped a head out. The young adult gave a many looks to the side, confirming that he was alone once again. And like the last few nights, he pushed his body out and slipped the door shut. He had been wary ever since the night with Optimus and so had been sure to see and hear every soul coming his way.

So as he sneaked through the corridors, he made his way to the back of the base, where a small patch of forest had grown. It wasn't large, but certainly not small either as he had found it the other night when wandering about. He figured it'd be a safe enough place to stay awake while he waited for the hours to pass. So he quietly found himself a seat at a wooden bench and had gazed up to the stars. It had been a while since he's star-gazed, last time he remembered was about two years ago, when a college-camp had him out in another forest naming the constellations. It was easy for the Witwicky to remember as during that time, he had read through the assigned astronomy book on his first day. Hard to forget especially after the days that followed.

A small laugh escaped when the thought of how he had simply been wanting a car five years ago turned into living with extra-terrestrial beings for the past week.

…

"Having fun, I see."

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Sam shouted, falling forward on his seat at the sound of somebody whispering right beside his ear. The young adult flipped over onto his elbows as he looked up to the one that stood beside him. Or more appropriately, the _ones_. Before him stood the three towering holoforms of the yellow Camaro, the Hummer H2 ambulance, and the semi-trailer Peterbilt, all holding a less than pleasing glare at the human.

"Uh, hey guys…"

"And just what do you think you were doing?" Bee questioned, his usual friendly tone now gone and replaced by an interrogator. Lifting a finger and opening his mouth to answer, Sam was stopped by the medic who held a more menacing glare than the other two.

"If you _dare_ think about lying to us, I'd happily strap you down to a table and rinse your tongue with soap." Ratchet threatened, making Sam retract his finger and thinking more carefully on his next choice of words. Figuring he couldn't lie at this point, he went with plan _C_. Plan B was too have him confess _everything_. Plan C was to have tell most, if not some, of the truth without them knowing anything about the nightmares.

After a sigh, he turned towards the Autobot leader and talked. "… Like I said a few nights ago, I couldn't sleep. So… I did the next best thing. Snuck out for the past few nights and walk around a bit until I grew tired and go back." He explained.

"Then why'd you pretend to be sleeping when I came in?" Bee inquired as the human scoffed at the three and jumped up from the ground.

"Seriously? Do you see yourselves? I was only just taking a few steps out. Next thing I know, I have Bee standing outside my door for almost the entire night."

Optimus stepped in. "We were worried when we saw you in the afternoon with rings under your eyes."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself. I didn't need to trouble you guys over nothing."

"If it's your health, it isn't just _'nothing'_." Optimus argued.

"I would've been fine. It's not the first time I've pulled all-nighters." Sam defended. Ratchet and Bumblebee noticed the direction of the conversation going downhill from that point as soon their arguments became shouting, leaving the two to flick their heads towards the next speaker after one had finished.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is? I don't see the problem. I'm alive, you all are too, there are no Decepticons nor government agent after me, everything is peachy!" The Witwicky listed off, unconsciously walking towards the door leading back into the building.

Optimus' holoform followed while the dispute continued, the other two holoforms trailing behind with nervous glances. They had never heard the two argue before, so it was only shocking to watch while they did. But even still, someone had to speak up before it escalates, and Ratchet being the more sensible one out of the two bystanders, planned to step in.

"Prime, I think-"

The medic growled the tiniest bit when he was once again cut out of the argument, with the only thing keeping him from landing a solid fist to the human was Bee's hand on his shoulder and the Prime's presence in front of his. "It's no different when you all stay up!"

"Because we are combat trained and have some self-defence if anything does come. You, on the other hand-"

Sam abruptly turned to face the holoform. "So I'm basically useless without you guys?"

"That's not what I said-"

"But you damn well implied it! I can't sleep, I step out of my room and walk a few minutes. It's. That. **Simple**."

"You're calling the endangerment of your life is _'simple'_!" Optimus questioned.

"Compared to everyone else's, **yes!** " Sam stated, raising the heads of the three Autobots. They froze at the answer that none would be pleased to hear. In their processors, the same questiond ran around their heads. Does he really think that? Does he think that we're higher than _him_? Optimus hated that belief. That one being was worth more than others. To hear it from a friend was too sad to be true. Many more questions continued to pile on as Optimus allowed one to slip out of his mouth.

"What in the name of Primus made you believe that?" His tone incredulous and dropping deeper.

"It's not a matter of belief. It's the social order of the world. I'm sorry if you don't think the same, but I don't see what I did wrong." The leader clenched his hands as his teeth grinded together, a pain from the past resurfacing in his spark. His memories rose from where he had kept them as they tormented him. And with a huff of breath, he turned to the medic while a dark shadow hid his expression.

"Ratchet, have someone stay with Sam 24/7 while he is on this base." Optimus ordered, bubbling shock and surprise from both races.

"What?!" The young adult blurted out, shouting at the leader's back while Ratchet crossed his arms over and gave wide-eyed stare towards the Prime.

.: _Optimus, **don't**. From what you've told me, this'll only make things worse for him. _ :. The medic advised over the comm-link. The Prime knew of the consequences and disregarded the warning. He knew if it meant keeping Sam alive and well, then he'd rather be hated by the human instead of watching them waste away.

"You can't just decide that!"

"… Yes. I can and I will! I have never used my authority for personal issues, **but** -" Spinning on his feet, he glared at the Witwicky. "I will do what I must to protect others. And that is final, **Ariel**!"

It felt as if the world had been placed on mute while they stared in shock at the Prime. He was out of breath for a moment, looking at the others for some clarity in their gazes before the words that came out replayed in his head. Though in his eyes, he was watching two versions of how the scene played out, only with a different soul standing before him. The rest were frozen stiff on the last word to roll out of the Prime's tongue, Sam baffled in a state of shock as his heart ached to hear the name. It had only been a few days since he's heard the name, yet it couldn't be lost so easily.

So he broke the silence with a single syllable. "… What?"

And then Optimus was gone, extinguishing his holoform into particles and leaving the others in a state of shock. It was in an instant that he returned to his alt-form and began consulting in silence to himself on what had just happened. Did he just make a decision involving Samuel without the human's consent? In the time he had been on Earth, that was the one thing he aimed not to do. They were the ones that pulled him into their world, so they had no right whatsoever to control it. But, can't Sam understand that the order was to protect him? Thinking back to every word said, it had pained his spark to remember some of the things that he had said.

Spending the next few hours, he contemplated everything said. Both by him and Samuel.

* * *

As much as Samuel hated to, he was quickly moved to the med-bay for a few simple scans on his depreciating physical health and his barely stable mental health. It didn't take much convincing as they were all a little shocked by what the leader had ordered, the argument blanketing their minds. Mostly Sam, who sat quietly while the medic pulled up a few machines and the scout sat by his side. They thoughts the same thing, none choosing to voice it though. Obviously, they questioned how two of the greatest friends could argue so harshly at one another. But even they knew the saying; the closest friends, have the worst of arguments.

Something bugged Sam. And it wasn't the fact that the last name to come out wasn't his. No, it bugged him that the eyes the holoform held told him that the Prime had done this before. And since talking to the Prime is ruled out, he'd have to turn to the only other person that would know.

Giving a cough, he grabbed the two Autobots's attention. He then turned to his best friend. "Bee, I know it's kinda' late in the night, but can you grab 'Hide?"

The two Cybertronian gave weird looks. "Of course. But, why?"

"There's something I have to know. And I think he's the only guy that knows other than Optimus."

Bumblebee looked over to the medic as he did the same, sharing a nervous look before turning back to the Witwicky. "Alright, wait a minute while I wake him up." Standing up, he released the holoform and returned to his body, where Ironhide slept a few metres away in alt-form.

Re-materialising the holoform, the blonde stepped out of the Camaro and walked over to GMC Topkick, making sure not to make eye-contact with the Peterbilt he passed by. Carefully, he got close to the truck before knocking his knuckles on the door, waiting a few seconds before a holoform opened the door and stepped out.

"Bumblebee, you do realise what time it is?"

"Yeah, but Sam wants to talk to you."

"Something happen?"

"I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

"Sorry…" Ironhide apologised, prompting the three to raise their eyebrows the moment he stepped in the room. When the black mech had given a small bow, Sam's curiosity had to kick in like the other two.

"Alright, I'll have to ask. What?"

The weapon's specialist lifted his head. "Sorry for what the Prime said. He… wasn't in the right mind."

"That's not your fault. I guess, it's partially mine. So, uh, don't worry about it."

"Would you like me to take a couple of shots at him?"

"Please don't." Sam immediately replied, once again receiving nervous stares. Before things could get too off track, he pulled the topic back to what he wanted to ask. "Anyways, Ironhide, there's something I wanted to ask."

"I've heard." The weapons specialist silenced himself as he was on the receiving end of two dangerous glares from the other Autobots. Quietly, he went and took the seat beside the bed. Sam dismissed the comment and continued.

"When you were telling us Optimus' past, there was something you left out, wasn't there?"

The black mech froze in his chair, looking up with weary eyes. Heaving a sigh, he found a comfortable spot while his arms laid on the arm-rests of the chair. He looked as if he was thinking back a thousand years ago, replaying his mind to get an actual image of what had happened. But he already knew.

"… Before Elita-1 was sent off on her mission, the two had a dispute. The exact details weren't given to me, but apparently she had placed her life in danger on her last mission. Optimus didn't exactly agree with how it went so they fell out for a few days until her next mission. The one she had disappeared on. I'm guessing he thought back to that point during this argument of yours. Shows that damn mech still hasn't moved on." Ironhide showed eyes of pity and mercy towards the human. "Don't hold it against him."

A dark air drifted into the room with the tension rising the longer the silence dragged on. The three were waiting for a response from the young adult. They had no reason to be so, but they all held an anxious feeling in the pit of their stomachs. And though it didn't help much to lift the tension of situation, it had done the job of reassuring the others that Sam was indeed fine with a simple smile.

"Don't worry, guys. I won't be holding it hard on him… I just want him to apologise for that order first."

* * *

Sam had long returned to his room, noticing how it was almost the break of dawn. Though the medic had discharged him with the instruction of one full day of rest, he still couldn't bring himself to sleep. Not yet at least. He knew he'd be fine with one or two more nightmares, but his mind would always track back to a few hours ago and think about what Optimus had said, and what Ironhide had recounted. And those thoughts were things keeping up.

For the fiftieth time that night, he rolled onto his other side, hoping to grasp the perfect position to sleep in. He stared boringly into the darkness while he waited for the pressure of sleep fall on him. But it was still no good. So he continued to review the night in his head. Not only the night, but everything that had been leading up to this point. In a way, they were all centered around the Prime. Sam starts having nightmare of the leader. The Prime invites him to stay on base. Optimus reveals to have a much darker past than thought. The leader catches him the first night he starts walking. And then they just so happen to get caught in a fight revolving around most of those things? If it wasn't the work of God or Primus or whatever, the human would be hunting down the one who schemed all of this up.

But he knew even that was improbable for one being, so the subject dropped into mere coincidences. So he shoved his head in his pillow, hoping to knock himself out with the lack of air. And before he could control himself, the areas where his eyes had laid begun to grow damp. No matter how many smiles he placed up, he honestly couldn't say that the argument hadn't affected him.


	4. Ariel

Sam turned the corner as he spots the small particles of light floating in the air, travelling through the corridors at a quick rate. And at the sight of them, he was annoyed to all hell. Sure the argument between himself and the Prime left a bitter taste for everyone, but dropping one's holoform just as the other was as much as turn his way was just plain rude at this point. And obviously infuriating. Of course, there were times when he had turned the other way as well, but that only last three days-max. Which included the human locking himself in his room as did Optimus within his office. It was soon to reach two weeks since they talked and the base was choking on the thick air between the two. The mention of the other's name while one of them stood before them earned a death glare far worse than Megatron's.

After _that_ night, Sam had strongly assured the Autobots that he'd get the right amount of rest. They had made him promise to do so, which had forced him back into his bed and continuing the cycle of nightmares. In return, he got his healthy complexion back, but at the price of some  peaceful sleep. At a few points, he was about ready to give up and tell the others about it. But the thought of them being hindered by the human once more rose. So he kept his mouth quiet and smiled like he always did.

Will, Epps and the rest of the Autobots were given the rundown from Bee of what happened, warning them to possibly avoid the subject at all cost. Sadly, that was proving harder than it actually was for the group as most of their days cross over with at least one of the two. If not, then both. And it was only going to get much harder for the rest when a certain someone had requested them of something.

Pushing forward, Sam found the two well-known soldiers conversing between each other, looking as if they were arguing. Approaching them, the young adult listened in mid-conversation.

"Why should I tell him?" Lennox inquired, looking as if he been asked to swallow shards of glass.

"He's _way_ more comfortable if you told him." Epps reasoned, the other soldier pressing his lips together and shaking his head. "What if I paid you?"

"No! I know the difference between an offer and a death sentence! No way in hell am I telling Sam."

"Tell me what?" The Witwicky questioned, curious and somewhat amused when the two older men jumped and gave each a curse. The two gave nervous chuckles as they shuffled further away, almost as if trying to escaped.

"H-Hey, kid. How've you been doin'?" Robert asked, Sam rolling his eyes when that famous line was brought up. Every time someone had used it, it meant they had something to hide. Most likely from Sam. He couldn't say why, but more often than not, people have trouble giving him the truth face-to-face.

"Okay, let's skip the part where I pretend I don't know what you're talking about and just tell me what you guys know." He spoke blatantly, his lips forming a straight line while his eyes revealed a slightly peeved expression. The two soldiers exchanged a glance, giving in with a sigh when they knew they didn't have a chance when facing the Witwicky.

"Well… Optimus asked us to tell you that he wants to speak with you in his office."

"Alone." Epps added after William had finished. And if Sam wasn't impressed before by the 'disappearing act' the Prime pulled off, then he certainly wasn't now while his lips made a frown. A new sigh escaped his lips as the passive-death glare was shot at the two.

"Tell him that I won't." The young adult instructed, turning his back and making way back to his room.

The two humans left behind looked between each other once more. After a short silence, Robert spoke up quickly.

"Not it."

* * *

Sam turned up to the sound of footsteps outside of his door. Not long after, a few quick knocks came. Sam didn't even bat an eye before raising his speaking volume.

" **Forget it, Bee. He knows what he has to do.** "

There was silence, then the quick sounds of footsteps sprinting away from the door. Sam flicked to the next page of his book, wondering what other ridiculous plan _he_ was going to try next.

* * *

Cramped into Optimus' office, six different holoforms stood in front of the Prime's table, where he sat and stared up at all of them. In a sense, this would be mutiny. Fortunately, the only reason they were there and crowding the small room was because of a couple complaints they had decided to compile together. There was no amount of words that could describe the awkward tension the room had generated.

Optimus looked to each of them and waited for one to speak up. Not too surprisingly, the medic had begun. "I would suggest to stop stalling and just face the boy."

"But-"

"Prime. You have no idea how hard it is to talk to him, or you at that matter." Mirage cut in.

"Think carefully on what you're going to say. If it's another excuse, I'm not afraid to lock you two in the same room." Ironhide warned as the leader shut his gaped mouth for a moment to think.

"… What exactly does he want me to do?"

"I think you can answer that yourself." The silver and orange twin said in unison, staring at each other for a moment before shrugging it off.

"You owe it to him, Optimus. Though we don't agree with what we heard him say that night, you spoke some harsh things to him as well." Arcee added.

The Autobot leader sat in thought while his hands drew together. Without haste, the group continued to throw word after word of encouragement towards Optimus. It was either that or death threats from the more violent ones out of the group. Each giving a different reason on why he shouldn't waste time. And in a matter of moments, he had made a decision.

* * *

When knocks came to his door the second time that day, he had to glance up at the kitchen clock. 9:47. The two hadn't talked for one week, six days, seventeen hours and thirty-three minutes. And in that time, it took the leader of sentient beings one week, six days, twelve hours and fifteen minutes to finally get the message… Not that he was counting. It was just too bad that the Prime had come when he was in the middle of cooking himself lasagne.

A sigh left his lips as he pulled off the oven mitts, throwing them onto the table while another set of four knocks came, much slower than the last set. One way Sam could tell it was the Cybertronian was by the knocks. _Always_ _four._ He thought to himself. And as he made his way to the entrance, his hand slipped up and landed on the handle, twisting it open and pulling it back. Luckily, the scene played out differently than his first _day_ on the base.

The two stayed motionless for a second while Sam observed the holoform's body language. Not surprising to see the man frowning a few centimetres lower as his gaze showed no form of emotion. It might have been regret or guilt, but the Witwicky wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. And as much as he wanted not to, the pity side of his head allowed the guest to enter.

"Come in." He said, stepping aside for a moment and the holoform trudged (yes, 'trudged') in with a small 'thank you' lower than a whisper.

If Optimus hadn't been guilt-ridden by his actions, he would have noticed that the first two words to come out of the Witwicky since a week ago had sounded more like an order than anything else. After the door had shut, the Prime watched as the human walked passed him, into the kitchen and pulled on two oven mitts.

"Take a seat." Another 'order' was given.

"…" The Cybertroninan abided the instruction as Sam went to work on cooking. Optimus said nothing for the time being, choosing silence over speaking. Probably deciding for the best. If he had spoken, Samuel would've been more infuriated of how Optimus talks while his back is turned. If they were going to have a talk, he'd rather do it face to face. And by the way they've been acting, this was going to be a real _long_ talk.

Samuel continued until it was five past ten, when he had finally finished and had sat himself down with a plate of food, a glass of water and a few utensils. Letting the food simmer off on the side, Sam stared blankly at Optimus as the Cybertronian did the same. A few minutes passed as while Sam waited for the leader to talk, Optimus waited for the human to talk. This then began a mental battle of wits until the Cybertronian had pried his lips open to speak.

"I'm sorry, Samuel." The Autobot apologised. Sam stayed quiet a little longer. "I'm sorry for my last orders given. I'm sorry for raising my voice against you. And I'm sorry for trying to contact you via other means when I should have come face-to-face with you." Still, as Optimus kept his gaze on the young adult, no reply came. His eyes fell lower at this. "I do not wish of you to forgive me. I do not wish of anything from you at all. I only want you to know how I feel every time I see you… _I'm sorry_ …"

"…" A prick of guilt struck his heart as he knew the mech shouldn't be the only one apologising in a situation like this. Down-casting his gaze as well, he found himself staring intently at the space separating them. A breath left his mouth for the third time that day. "I guess… I'm sorry as well. I know I worried you guys by staying up and all, but I do have reasons." Optimus turned his eyes up at the statement.

"It's just that… I can't tell you guys them yet." This troubled the Prime with the fact that the young adult had been holding secrets. Especially if it's ones that he couldn't even tell his closest friends. Soon about to question it, he was stopped by the Witwicky's palm raising. "Don't. Just listen."

Optimus stopped himself from talking, but that didn't include his mind which was still revolving around the subject. "These _reasons_ I know, they're something you don't have to worry about… yet… If it gets too a point where it's needed, I'll tell you guys. For now, just trust me and let me this one thing."

There were many problems with this that the leader had wanted to point out. But remembering his position in the present as well as the reason he was here in the first place, he nodded and returned to his calm demeanour. After he had confirmed that he wouldn't question the reasons, Sam continued.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for not giving the full details on those nights and for making you all worry. **But** ," He took a breath. "I can't say I'm fully sorry about what I said about my safety. I know how you guys think I might get attacked at any moment without someone watching me, but I'm not as useless as everyone thought out me to be. I've been taking classes on self-defence, I've been exercising regularly. And if I ever see a Decepticon, I know I **have to** run like hell or call one of you."

"But we don't think you're useless." Optimus defended. "We think you don't see the dangers of walking outside in the middle of the night. And when I say dangers, I don't just mean Decepticons. I've seen news, reports, cases where other humans do such violent acts upon each other. Humans such as Sector Seven, who've threatened you and Mikaela before. We fear that one day we wake up and you'd have disappeared off the face of the planet."

"I get that. But you know as well as I do that you guys can't be around at all times. Sometimes because of work, other times maybe because I need some space. But knowing that it's you guys, I won't be left alone for too long. So even if it's a little while, I'll be fine." Sam flashed a small smile before dropping it when the leader had returned his eyes back to the table. Once again, the two were left in silence.

"… I… I understand." Optimus hesitantly said.

"Do you?" The Witwicky questioned.

"… Yes, I do. Once again, I am sorry for everything; giving that order to Ratchet, and for reaching you via other means." A small bow confirmed those words as Sam looked to the Prime. Sam sat in his seat for the longest moment, waiting for one other thing he had wanted the Autobot to apologise about. Well, not so much apologise. Rather more 'explain'. A few seconds passed by before he figured the mech wasn't going to continue.

Almost awkwardly, he asked, "… Is that all?"

Optimus pulled his head back up and gave a unique expression to the question. Something between surprised and wonder on what he had missed. "Was there something I had forgotten?"

Another flashback came, this time revolving around how things ended _that_ night. He wanted to say it, but chose best not to during a completely unrelated topic. A small shake of his head came before a reply. "No, it's nothing…"

Optimus must've had a sixth sense at this moment as he quickly picked up on the unsatisfied tone in the reply. That, and how Samuel had just turned his head away to a corner of the room. "Sam. If everything should return to the way it should, then I must address all the things I have done wrong. Please, tell me."

"… Seriously, it's nothing… Don't worry about it." He denied. But the Prime kept pushing.

"You paused. Please tell me what I have missed."

"I'm telling you, it's nothing. You're forgiven, big guy."

"Sam-"

The two turned to the loud slam of the door opening as they faced the holoform of the yellow Camaro standing there with a nonchalant look on his expression. They both raised their eyebrows towards the blonde.

" **Bee?** " The two said in unison.

"Sorry captain. Orders from Ratchet. No one but Sam in his room past 10:30."

Optimus had his brow rise a few millimetres higher. "What?"

"Told ya'." Sam whispered lowly.

"Sorry. Can't argue with the ol' medic. You know how he is about his patients." Bee reasoned as it took a moment for the other holoform to process it. Once he did, he gave a nod before the blonde left the room, leaving the door ajar. Optimus stood up from his seat as he looked down to his human friend.

"We'll have to continue tomorrow." The mech said regrettably whilst he pushed his chair in.

"If there is anything to continue." Sam returned.

* * *

The next morning was a piece of work for the Witwicky. Had to say, wasn't exactly surprised to see the Prime standing at his doorway, but he wasn't calm about it either. And so the leader began his interrogating once more, following the young adult around the entire day. He wouldn't have minded the company, but when the Prime had continued to ask about their last discussion every hour or so, it ticked the human off.

I mean, he thought the leader was trying to _'make-up'_ with him, not annoy him even further with overprotectiveness. He was used to the mother-hen that Bee and Ratchet would turn into every now and then, but with the way Optimus said it, it was like his life was in constant danger.

When they came to the rec-room once more, Sam busied himself with the television, trying his best to ignore the holoform who sat next to, occasionally asking once more about last night. When Sam had to ask 'don't you have any work you have to do?', Optimus answered that he had completed every form and files for the entire week. Sam had taken a moment to curse silently before others had joined the two in the room. The group included Will and Prowl only. Sam thanked the gods that someone had finally joined the two of them as _nothing_ could make it more tensed.

Small greetings aside, the four took respective seats as they begun talking again, luckily the Prime had stayed silent within the conversation.

"So you think we should have a party?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah! A sort of… Early-Christmas. We've missed out on Thanksgiving (which just passed) because of Chicago and all the work we've been rushing about doing, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare for Christmas!" Will suggested.

"Don't you have your family? Shouldn't you be with them on that day?"

"I will. I was thinking we have a small party a week before Christmas, giving us time to make it to our families before the day. From there, we'll take a week off until the next year." Will explained, realising what he just said while in front of the sole Witwicky. A pitying look comes over Lennox's expression as he looked to the young adult. "Ah, sorry…"

It took a moment before Sam realised what he meant. "Don't worry. I'm over it." A smile coming up to assure he was fine. Only, the smile twitched only had the Autobots noticing. "Anyways, how are you going to get it done? You all still have work. At best, _I'd_ be the one planning everything while you guys are busy."

"True. But that's why I thought you could plan it all." He stated, surprise washing over everyone but the soldier. He coughed to allow himself to continue. "Well, not all of it obviously. Just some of the stuff we need like foods, drinks, music, etcetera, etcetera. We'll take care of the rest like schedules, invitations, and a few other things. We'll give you some money, seeing as you are out of work right now, so you can choose what to do with it."

Pressing his lips together, Sam shook his vigorously. "MmMmm. Bad idea. I wouldn't know what to do even if you told me."

"Come on, Sam. Have a little faith in yourself. You're a fully educated adult now. A few things shouldn't be too hard. We'll even make a list off the things we need." The soldier offered, still getting a nervous and flustered look from the Witwicky.

Sam was still nervous only planning anything. Best he could plan were dates, and even then, you couldn't expect much from him. "… I-I guess… I c-can try." He accepted, earning a respective smile from Lennox. "But don't expect much. I still don't have any clue on where to start."

"Don't worry. You got a full two weeks!"

"… That doesn't help…" He muttered.

"Sorry. The idea was on the spot. Didn't think of it until last night."

Sighing, he turned to the Prime who had been silent the entire time. "What do you think of this, big guy?" Optimus was confused on why the human would ask him, but nonetheless answered.

"Of the five years we've been here, we've never had the chance to explore the human holiday. And as much as I see that it is inefficient to lose a weeks-worth of work, I think that we deserve it after the battle with Sentinel. I approve of it."

Next, Sam turned to Prowl. "And your schedules?"

"If Prime approves, I'll try my best to cope." Prowl said, overlapping his arms over his chest.

"That settles it then." Will returned. "With Optimus' 'stamp of approval' and Prowl's agreement, we can start planning!"

"Great…" He responded in a sarcastic tone.

And so, the four began discussing the setup of the party. Most of which the two Autobots were clueless about in human customs and had allowed the two humans the spotlight while they gave small opinions when asked as well as other needs that had to be approved. It wasn't much though, so that saved them some time. Only an hour of talking had passed before Will had been pulled away by a soldier and Prowl remembered he still had training lessons with both sets of twins, leaving the two to roam around the building once more.

While they walked, Sam continued to busy himself with the few notes, Optimus trailing behind him at a slower pace. He had a few things he could do by the end of tonight which he could ask for some help from the leader behind him. But seeing as there was only one reason the holoform was still following him, there was fat chance that he'd ask. Speaking of which…

"Sam, are you ready to discuss _that_ now?"

Sam gritted his teeth and allowed the notes in his hand to fall over each other as he huffed a breath towards the Autobot's way. "What is wrong with you?" Throwing his hands up and hunching his shoulders. "Why can't you just believe that nothing is wrong. You had apologised for everything you needed to. I forgive you as well as am sorry myself." He listed with his fingers. "There's nothing more beyond that, so can we just leave it in the past?"

Optimus crossed his arms and gave an unsatisfied look once more. "I tend to give friends and families the benefit of doubt most of the time. But at this point, I see from experience that you're not telling me something."

"Fine! There's something you missed when you were apologising!" He admitted, finally having enough of the pointless bother. It didn't matter at this point as Samuel is already over the entire ordeal. No harm could be done with him knowing Optimus' past… right?

"Glad you finally complied."

The young adult pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, the thing you missed out was-"

.: _Optimus!_ :. The Prime jumped from the sudden comm from the weapons specialist, scaring the human in front of him when he saw the leader tense and widen his eyes. A Cybertronian curse left Optimus' lips as he replied quickly back to the black mech. It didn't take much for Sam to figure out that the holoform was having a chat in his head as he found they would be looking up at the ceiling when they did so. _Great timing as well…_

.: _What is it Ironhide? I'm in the middle of an important discussion with Sam. _:.

.: _Oops. Sorry, but I think you should come to the communication room._ :.

.: _Is it important?_ :. He questioned.

.: _Most likely. We just picked up a new distress signal. Cybertronian. _:. Ironhide stated.

.: _… Alright. I'll be there shortly. Try and establish communications while I do._ :.

.: _Already working on it._ _Over and out._ :. The comm-link ended as the Prime returned back to reality. He was about to apologise to the Witwicky for the interruption, stopping himself when he found that the human used the time whilst he was on the comm to make a clean-getaway. In his real body, he could feel his processor heat up from everything occurring in the few minutes just now.

Thinking best, he turned on his feet and set off for the communication room.

* * *

Entering the domain, Optimus was met with a dimly lit room with cables running just about at every point of the room. He was surprised how none could _not_ trip in such an environment, but he guessed most of the ones that worked here, usually switching between Ratchet and Prowl, are careful. Or at least as careful as they could be. At the back of the room were rows and sets of screens as each one held a different sensor. Behind them were most of the older Autobots, all huddling around the monitor showing a flatline.

Optimus stood behind the bots, opening his audios out for the conversation between Ratchet and the signal. It had seemed they had already established communication. But as a voice came over the radio, both the leader and weapons specialist had tensed.

" **This is Lumos Aria. We have been stranded for many vorns now, undertaking hyper-space recharge to conserve energon rations. But we have steadily been losing more each vorn unless we can find a deposit. Please indicate if there are any around your vicinity."** The voice asked in Cybertronian, sounding as if a plea.

Optimus pushed through the crowd to the front, earning a few 'heys' from those pushed. As he leant down to the microphone, he looked to the speaker and spoke Cybertronian. " **Ariel, is that you?"**

There was silence, then the voice returned. " **Orion Pax**?"

The Prime, had it not been for his pride, would've broken down on the spot. Joyous as his mate had finally returned.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_ **

Optimus waited patiently as the ship holding his sparkmate and her team touched down beside the base, many troops and most of the other Autotbots waiting to greet them upon their arrival. Only one not present was the scout and his charge, most likely unaware of the arrival of anybody. Optimus believed it'd make a great surprise to introduce them to one another sooner or later. Ironhide, who stood behind him along with Prowl and Ratchet, thought otherwise. For occasions like these, the group had chosen their true forms, seeing as it'd be better that they had greeted their own race with similar faces.

As the fairly large ship landed, a large hangar door on the side of the spacecraft opened, revealing a set of stair down to the Earth, Optimus standing just before it with a smile tugging his metallic lips. When he met her optics, he used every bit of his willpower to restrain himself from running towards the femme and crushing her with a large hug. And as his sparkmate walked down the set of steps, he waited patiently.

Elita-1 looked the same as usual. Sharp edges in her external frame, a pale orange armour over her white body, and a small pistol holstered by a strap to her thigh. On the other leg, a hidden knife that matched her armour and had been cladded the same as the pistol. Her eyes resembling the blue of Optimus', but still darker than Bumblebee's.

And as the distance between the two decreased, the large mech noticed something, his face twitching just a second to reveal his concern.

 _There's no pulse._ He thought. As far back as he could remember, every time the two would meet optics or come into a close radius, then there'd be a pulse shotting through his spark. A **must** for those who are bonded. Built into their body when a Cybertronian meets their sparkmate. It was something like that of a skipping heartbeat, in human terms. But more than that as one would be able to detect the other's emotions through it. And yet, _nothing_. Not even the revving of their engine's within their sparks had shown a sign of movement. And Optimus wasn't the only who had noticed, as the two stopped to stare at each other.

Their senses brought back to reality when a few more steps came down the staircase. Looking behind her, the other discovered her teammate, Firestar, proceeding down while she scanned her surroundings with a soft blue light. The second femme cladded crimson red and vermillion orange armour which covered her body from the neck to pede. Her body a pale yellow under the armour and like Elita, a gun holstered to her leg. Her green eyes differing from past Autobots.

" **This look like a great planet. With this many organisms, Greenlight and Lancer would have a field-vorn on it.** " The red Autobot commented, making her way to stand beside her leader. Elita shook her head as an Autobot version of a smile had struck her face.

" **I guess we should ourselves lucky that Orion had settled in the place before us.** " The Prime smirked at the comment and looked down to the human captain with him, noticing how he was signalling Optimus, 'what are they saying?'. Turning back, he cut in the short conversation.

" **Before I forget, I would advise that we speak the language the inhabitants of this planet can understand. It'd make it simpler for me to introduce you to them.** " Optimus explained as he gestured to the smaller lifeforms below them. While small, there were many. And armed as well. The two took a moment of both download the English dictionary into their processors and had asked the same of their teammates, who were still inside, over the comm-links. The first to try out their vocals was Elita, who kneeled down to the beings while a small scanner of hers looked them over.

"Greetings, inhabitants. My designation is Elita-1, and I am the leader of this ship, _Lumos Aria_. And this is my co-pilot, Firestar." She greeted, her voice giving off a heavy American accent. "We are thankful that you have allowed us into your world."

Lennox, being the captain, was the one to step up and talk, placing his hands on his hips while he stood proudly before the femme Autobot. "No problem. I am William Lennox. Captain Commander of NEST Headquarters and temporary ambassador for Autobots and humans." Will introduced.

Elita nodded to this before standing back up. " _Ariel_ ," Optimus called as Ironhide clicked his glossa in the background. "I have to say I am quite overjoyed to see you after so long. But I must ask sooner or later, what had happened on your mission?" The femme looked worried to speak as her optics drifted lower.

"We should… talk about this inside… where only Autobots hear of it…" The Prime nodded before his servos pulled up to the femme's side in comforting gesture.

"Of course… But you should also be informed, _events_ have transpired while your ship was away." Optimus spoke calmly as he began to lead his sparkmate towards the building with an arm wrapped around her side.

It was lucky he had his eyes on the femme, or else he would've noticed Sam's eyes as he had watched from the side, Bumblebee with him looking just as much as the same. After watching the rest follow in as a few more femme-Autobots exited the ship, Sam had left as well. His eyes the ones of some


	5. Insult

" **What?! The Allspark is gone?!** " Elita had exclaimed, accidentally reverting back to Cybertronian. And as the news came to her slowly, with most of the Autobots giving their side of the stories, unfortunately it had brought her audio as high as her surprise, the rest wincing at the loudness.

Crammed into a room made large enough for the Autobots to fit, it was a surprise that they could. The eight older-bots that were already on Earth included with the four femmes that had just arrived made it pretty clear that there was little space. Almost each had a wall to their back except for two or three who chose a few cargo storages to sit on. In the centre was Optimus Prime and Elita-1, standing as they conversed what had happened in the last millennia.

Optimus was the first to recover. "Unfortunately, yes." He stated.

"How are we supposed to rebuild Cybertron without the very key to do so?!"

For once, Optimus didn't have an answer. So he spoke the next best thing. "… That's what we've been trying to figure out during the past 5 solar cycles (years)."

"And? What of the Decepticons?"

"Their main commanders have offlined. Megatron and Starscream included. But the rest are currently in hiding. Hopefully for a while at best." The black mech had chosen to cut in as he polished the cannon in his arm. The femme leader had used a moment to control her stress, looking back to her sparkmate the next.

"And you?" Her eyes had gone dimmer. "You said you had offlined once. If so, how are you still here?" The Prime winced at the memory, picturing the last person he seen before he himself had died and the first person he saw when pulled back from the Well of All Sparks. Thinking showing would be more ideal than speaking, he reached a hand to his chest plate as it had released itself open. A flying object floated out of the chassis, casting a soft blue light over his servos.

"Because of this, and because of _him_. This here is the Matrix of Leadership, a key for the ancient Primes' to activate their star-harvester. From what I've been told, it had been used by a certain someone to revive me. And right now, it can only be held by two people. One being me, the other not of Cybertronian." He had finished, carefully slotting the delicate object back into place.

"What about you? You've yet to recount what had… _disconnected_ us." Optimus asked.

Another flash of pain over Elita's face before she spoke. "… When we arrived at the retrieval point, we were ambushed. The ones who we were supposed to rescue had attacked us under orders of Megatron. I believe that he thought if he'd kill me, he'd cause pain to you."

"…"

"Luckily," she continued "we had barely managed to escape. But during the fighting, we had lost our medic with our communication systems rendered useless and our ship barely functioning. Best we could do was send a distress signal while we floated among space, conserving the energy we had and stopping wherever we had found an energon source. Even then, those sources were small." She summarised, the recount adding to the Prime's regret and guilt.

Silence filled the room for a second, each mech and femme feeling pity for both leaders. Elita noticed the looks the bots had given her, deciding it was best to change the subject. "… So, who is this other person that had saved you?"

The leader understood what the femme had done and merely lifted his head. Looking to the large door they had used to enter, which was custom made for situations like these where information could only be shared between other Cybertronians. Convenient when only a few high-ranking soldiers are allowed through, that and one other person which they all know and. Optimus continued to stare at the corner of the entrance, as the room went silent with confused looks.

"Sam." Optimus called, making the young adult jump on his spot behind the doorway. To his side, the scout had urged him out of the shadow and into the entrance.

And now Samuel was just standing in front of a room full of large robots, all staring him down with confusion. With another push from behind by Bee, he started walking towards the centre, the yellow Camaro following closely behind him. "How'd you know we were there?" He asked Optimus, entirely confused on how the Autobot leader could've heard him.

Optimus looked generally lost for a moment before answering. "I didn't. I just had a feeling that you were standing behind the doorway."

"Should I be worried that you get 'feelings' about me?" The human joked, blushing madly at how that turned out while a few of the Autobots chuckled. The others hadn't known they had forgiven each other yet, but this sign was not so hard to miss that something must've happened. Honestly, this brightened their atmosphere.

Optimus only smiled while Elita noticed this and sharpened her gaze. Pushing the embarrassment aside he now turned to the femme leader and gave a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

Elita leant down before looking back to Optimus. He gave a nod of approval, understanding what the femme had wanted. As she lowered a servo onto the ground, an order left her audio box. "Step on, human." Sam was a little peeved at the tone she was using, but stepped on as the ground slowly pulled away from him and he was once again staring at blue optics. Eerily, a sense of déjà vu washed over him.

As a metallic finger came up from one side, poking the small lifeform who was nudged slightly from different sides, taking drunk steps towards the direction finger had pushed. Shortly after, a blue light enveloped him which sent another shiver down his spine. "And you're sure this it?" Elita asked, wondering how something so small, so fragile and so defenceless could have been chosen by the Primes to wield a sacred artefact.

" _Him_. And yes, Samuel is the strongest soul out of all of us. To still aid us when it is no longer his fight."

"I think you're stretching it there, big guy." Sam said as he ruffled his hair. Elita once again noticed the look the two gave each other before cutting in like a knife to butter.

"Is this true, human?"

" _Sam_." He corrected. "And yeah, more or less had a few too many meetings with Decepticons." Sam replied. Then before he knew it, his feet had begun sliding off the servo. It wouldn't have mattered how far he fell… unless he was falling from Cybertronian height. Though he may live to tell the tale, his legs were  certainly not going to survive the impact. And now he was falling, watching as the optics of the Autobots widened and a few had moved in their spots.

Flawless as ever, the Prime jumped into action as his servo came below the fall and caught the young Witwicky with care. With the same amount of care, he pulled the human in before kneeling and placing him lightly on the ground. "Elita, be careful how you treat humans. Yes, they are small and fragile, but they hold an even greater amount of emotion within them."

It was a lucky thing the Prime had been standing in the room. Otherwise, the Autobots who knew Sam and had treated the boy as if family would've been giving an audio-full to the femme. Because at this point, Sam really was their family as much as it was vice versa. Elita looked hurt how her bonded was speaking against her. Sam steadied himself on ground before wiping away a sweat rolling down. ' _Sudden death drop must've kicked in the adrenaline_.' He thought.

Looking up to Optimus, Sam spoke. "It's alright, Optimus. She didn't know."

The leader turned down with a solemn face. "Forgive her, Samuel."

* * *

**_The next day…_ **

The base was quiet today. More quiet than usual at least. And this time, it wasn't because there was any tension going on between the group. Okay, not entirely true. There is some awkward tension, but none involving the youngest human on base, Samuel Witwicky… Not true either. Partially, he was involved. The Autobots still didn't forget how careless the Prime's sparkmate had dropped the young adult, and were persistent in choosing _not_ to talk to her.

Whatever it was, Optimus was the only one oblivious to it. And as he entered Ratchet's workplace, the only thing he noticed was that it was quiet. Usually, he'd find the medic tinkering away on another one of his findings on Earth, along with… _Wheeljack_ … There was a small memorial for the Autobot after the fighting. But he guessed that Ratchet wouldn't find anything useful without his comrade. At any rate, Ratchet wasn't in a rush. Not with the time they have on Earth at least.

Strolling up into the room in his tall glory, it wasn't hard for the medic to pull his head away from the bed he was fixing for only a brief moment. Recognising who it was, he resumed his work while the Prime approached the other side of the bed. "Ratchet, may we talk?"

"Where are the others?"

"By others, I suppose you mean the Lumos Aria?"

"Good guess." He said sarcastically, finally pulling away.

"… They're settling into their holoforms." _Is he angry with me?_ The Prime questioned in his processor. "That's beside the point. I think I'm ill." Optimus believed, prompting the medic to raise a brow in his mech form.

"How so?" The green mech questioned.

"Ever since Elita-1 had returned to me, I haven't felt a _pulse_ from her. I talked with her, and she had said the exact thing." The leader stated. Judging from the bewildered look, Optimus made the correct guess that he was about to begin questioning.

"Are you sure? Could you have possibly missed it?"

"I'm sure."

"Maybe it is because you've been separated for too long."

"But you know it yourself that can't be right either. No matter the time gap between bonded, a pulse should always be felt whenever sparkmates meet."

"… What _I'd_ suggest is to give it  time. Since you've been offlined before, I can give you two possible verdicts, but not the only ones. Just the most plausible ones." Ratchet said.

"Which are?"

"One, your bond was lost when you offlined and will take time to return. Or two, when you offlined, you prevented yourself the ability to bond, or be bonded, any longer in this world." The medic concluded, folding his arms over each other.

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But since you have the rare case of reviving, all concepts are out the window. So when you'd say a bond lasts for a lifetime, remember that you have been to and back from the other side, past your lifetime if not for Samuel." Ratchet explained, looking to the bed.

"… I see… Thank you, Ratchet." The Prime turned away as he walked away from the beds. When his name was called, he stopped and turned back.

"Optimus, one other thing. If my first theory proves to be true, and it does take time to rebuild a bond, can I ask if you truly want it? I mean, look at Sam…"

Now it was the tall mech's turn to be confused. "Samuel? What does he have to do with this? And what do you mean by your first question?" He inquired, a little shocked by the question.

"… Never mind. It's nothing…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_ **

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes, Bee?"

"Are you mad at something?" The holoform asked, taking long strides.

"No. Why?"

"Cause' you're kinda' walking faster than usual." The blonde pointed out.

He rolled his eyes as he began flicking back at the notes he and Lennox had made the other day.

Though only a day had gone by, it was surprising how much Sam had finished things on the agenda. Sure, they weren't entirely finished. But being 'blessed' by the shard of the Allspark did give its uses during times when he had to rush. Especially during his time with the finals. Six full hours of reading over 20,000 words and remembering them did help, but caused quite a stir when someone saw him flicking through the pieces of literature like a picture book.

So, he'd say he got a lot done in only a day, but there were still a few complications with the party planning. A few which could be solved just by talking to a certain Prime on base, which he _really_ wasn't looking forward to on two accounts. One being that Optimus would want to continue where they had left off the last time, having Sam spill the beans. And two, he'd be found with Elita… _again_ … He didn't know why, but every time the two had begun to talk, Elita would magically appear beside the Prime and suddenly, Sam would be labelled as the third-wheel. So yeah, leave it for last.

"I just have… _stuff_ to do." He stated, not bothering to turn back and face the scout. Though if the holoform did look, he'd find that his friend's face was contorted with pain.

…

…

"… Which is why we're now running?" Bee questioned, forcing the young adult to stop abruptly. Looking around, he noticed he was both out of breath and in the middle of nowhere once more.

Reviewing back in his mind, he was in the exact same place Optimus had found him weeks ago. And like last time, the corridor was completely empty, save for the two friends. A sigh left the human's mouth before he moved to the side and had slumped down onto a wall, dropping the clipboard by his side and closing his eyes. He'd hope he was just imagining it at first, but there was an actual headache pounding away at him. Now intensifying when he thought of it.

Bee stooped down with a worried look. "Is something wrong, Sam?"

"No, no. It's just…" Sam didn't want to finish the sentence, still focusing on the minor migraine.

"Are you hurt?" The young adult shook his head.

"Ill?" He shook again.

"Tired?" He thought for a moment, before nodding softly. When Bee expected an explanation and had received nothing, he flattened his look to his charge.

"… Should I call Ratchet?" The blonde asked, quickly gaining the attention of the human. The moment he blinked his eyes open, Sam might as well have been throwing swords at the Autobot with the way he was glaring.

"You do it; I'll lock Skids and Mudflap in your room and hangar if you did." He threatened, earning a nervous chuckle from the holoform.

"Alright, alright. But please tell me, what's wrong?" He inquired, sitting down beside the human, crossing his legs as he did. Another breath of air pushed out of Sam's lungs before he responded.

"… Ever have that feeling when you see someone you like with someone else?"

"… I'm assuming you're talking about Optimus?" From the small prediction, Bumblebee had the amusement of watching the Witwicky turn 50 shades of red, his eyes growing wide whilst he stumbled on his next few words.

"W-What?! N-N-No! What m-makes y-ya' sa-"

"Sam. I **know**."

Sam stared into the holoform's blue eyes, trying to uncover if the blonde was just toying with him or not. What he saw were eyes of the wise and of a trustworthy friend. Turning his head away, he placed his palms in his hands. He wished he could deny it himself. That his heart didn't belong to the Prime. He knew that it could never work out between the two, or if the Cybertronain would even respond to such feelings, so he dismissed it as a foolish thought. Too many reasons why. He was human. The Prime was Cybertronian. He's 21. Optimus is at least over a 1000 years old. And the fact that they're both males as well. At least as close to a male in Cybertronian terms.

The reasons aren't the entire problem though. The problem is that he'd been having such feelings far too long for anybody. For the longest time, he thought the Prime as a father-figure. But ever since Egypt, he saw the leader in a way he'd never thought was possible. Sam began to notice the little details of the Autobot. The roughness of his voice. The blue of his eyes. Even the small gestures he'd done for anyone. The feeling soon became an attraction. Affection. And he could only contain it for a while; trying to distract himself with others such as Mikaela and Carly.

But since those two were gone, he's been losing control of himself. His body heating up and his heart rate increasing at the mere sight of Optimus. It effectively enhanced his emotions as well. Putting it all together, he then had to ask, "Was it that obvious?"

"To answer both questions, yes." _Both?... Oh, the previous question..._

"And…? How do you deal with it? That awful feeling?"

"Well, I think of them." He earnestly replied. "Which one of us could make the one we like happy? If it turns out to be the other person, then _I_ don't say anything."

"And you're okay with that?" Sam questioned, receiving a short pause.

"… Do you want the truth or what you _want_ to be the truth?"

Thinking for a moment, he wondered which could be easier to hear. But knowing one wasn't going to help with anything. _So_ … "Can I hear what I want to be the truth?"

"I'm okay with anything they choose. If it pains me to see them with another that they love, then I'll take it all. Even if my ties with them are cut, I'll be happy as long as they are."

As much as it had pained him, he asked for the other answer. "… And the truth?"

"… No. As much as I see them have eyes for someone else, I'm not entirely 'okay' with it. I wish I had the courage to tell them, but I know it would only hurt them more if I tried. And I'd rather be the one suffering that fate." Bee responded, his blue eyes moving to the ground. It had stared at the space between them for the longest moment before looking back up, holding its usual bright and happy look. "But you're different, Sam. I believe you still have that small spark of a chance to be with him… _Unlike me…_ "

Sam couldn't stand it as he watched his friend beat himself down. Especially when he's the one who's supposed to be consoled. "But how do you know they would refuse you?"

"Because I know them. And I know that if I do tell them how I feel, I would be pitied. And that's the last thing I want… Besides," The blonde stood up from his position, the human finding himself following, but remained at his spot where as the holoform began walking away. Walking only a few steps, he turned around with his hands in his pockets and gave a sad smile. "I've been talking to with them the past few minutes."

Sam froze stone-still on his spot. The words just said being reviewed over and over again in his head whilst the seeker walked away. He looked long and hard at the back of the walking figure, thinking back to the entire conversation they held. One line from all the polite words exchanged by the Cybertronian stood out. _'As much as I see them have eyes for someone else, I'm not entirely okay with it. I wish I had the courage to tell them, but I know it would only hurt them more if I tried. And I'd rather be the one suffering that fate.'_ His guilt could only magnify even harder when he remembered the sad smile his closest friend gave before leaving.

* * *

After a while, Sam had begun moving again. But that didn't change how slow he walked. And albeit he was standing and walking at a pace, he was not entirely there. His mind still on the last conversation. Truthfully, it made him sick. Not the way one would think though. He was 'sick' how he _himself_ hadn't noticed the Autobot's attraction to him. Looking back, all the times they were together were only shared between 'friends'… right? But could anyone blame him for not noticing? He was frigging alien-robot for god's sakes!

…

… So why was it so easy for the scout to figure out Sam's feelings for the Prime? He was wrong to blame anyone else for this. It was indeed his fault in this case. And this thought only highlighted the paths he would have to take towards the future. Express his honest feelings for the Prime and risk ruining their relationship; go with Bee who has already accepted him and know that the scout would always feel pitied; or don't choose and let the feelings of jealousy, envy, guilt and regret destroy him from the inside?

He couldn't choose. More like, it wasn't that much of a choice. Optimus had already been reunited with his mate, which everyone should be 'grand' about. In any other case, Bee would've been the perfect option, but when the thought arose, the last thing the Camaro said had struck back. _'I would be pitied. And that's the last thing I want…'_ So the choices of being with someone was out of the option now. Honestly, it would've been better that way. No way to disappoint anyone or cut his ties with them.

"-at's what Ratchet said?" A voice spoke, barely catching the young adult's ear. Sam had finally returned to his senses and had found himself just before the corridor leading to the Prime's office. It took a moment before his mind kicked in and he had recognised the voice.

"Yes. He says it will take time before we reconnect. I don't want to think about the second possibility." A second voice said. This time, it didn't take even a second for him to recognise the voice. His heart tightening when he realised that _those_ _two_ were together again.

"Orion… You have nothing to fear. Even if we cannot share a bond, I am happy and will always love you as long as you are alive and well." Elita comforted, a few human-sized steps following. _'Orion… Must be Optimus' real name. Of course he'd only share that with someone he loved…'_ The Witwicky thought.

"… And I the same, dear Ariel."

* * *

"… And I the same, dear Ariel." The Prime replied, about to lean in for a small touch of foreheads.

He stopped and turned when hurried steps were heard to the corridor beside them. Taking a moment and stepping away from his love, he peaked his head down the hallway, seeing not a soul in sight. He couldn't admit it entirely, but an underlying chill had run down his spine and had churned his spark. A chill that said he had taken a leap off of a cliff.

"Orion, is something wrong?"

"… No, it's nothing." He said, turning back to the female holoform.

* * *

**_A few days later…_ **

Watching the snow fall outside his window, Sam curled deeper into his blanket and pillow. He wondered when someone was going to come by his room today. It had been a total of five full days since he's trapped himself inside his room while a total of four full days since he's talked with anyone outside. And he hoped it would stay that way a little longer. Especially after hearing _that_ conversation, he didn't want to hear or be a part of it anymore. Not for a while at least.

Twelve. Twelve times had someone come to his door and knocked, asking different questions. A few times, when they did open the door, they only saw the pitch-black room with the young adult under his blankets. One time it was the human captain, stepping inside once to grab the notes discarded on the desk and retreating back out. The rest of the time, they thought better than to wake him up, but unknowing that he was awake each time. The thought of locking the door or even barricading himself with a chair had crossed his mind, but it would only arouse even more suspicion and so decided against it.

Of course he got up to eat and shower, but those were the only reasons for him to step out of his bed. His pillow was damp with how much sweat worked up every night, mixed together with small tear stains when crying himself asleep. Reason for the sweat was because the nightmares had made their comebacks. As predicted, it had soon begun to attack during daily naps, which only wore away his appearance. He didn't even want to try and look in the mirror. Knowing that he'd find something he wouldn't want to. Or rather, finding someone he didn't want to be.

Today, it had been 12 o'clock when he woke up, again jumping awake. Following the process of calming himself down once again, he finally got a grip of reality. His head aching, his throat dry, eyes stinging and skin almost a pale white. Then he noticed the snow outside his window, reminding him that Christmas was coming in two weeks with the party coming in one. Looking back, he tried to remember what was the last thing he needed to do before Will could take over. But when Optimus' face popped in his mind, his eyes grew watery again and his heart constricted harsher. Believing he could sleep the entire experience away, he dropped back into his blanket, ignoring the sweat that made his bed uncomfortably damp.

Heavy footsteps woke him up and pushed him up, staring at the still closed door. There were a few knocks, then silence befell the room. _Four_ , to be precise. His insides twisted itself as the knocks were distinguished immediately. It was _him_. His breathing grew irregular, ending in huge inhale when four more knocks came. This time, followed by a voice. "Sam? Are you alright in there? No one has spoken to you in days. They've all grown worried. _I've_ grown worried."

 _'Liar.'_ He wanted to call out, but bit his tongue and levelled his head back onto the pillow. More knocks came. Drawing the pillow over his ears, he wished for it to end soon with the Prime leaving. And it did end. The knocks stopped and there was serene silence. Optimus spoke again, breaking the peace. "I'm coming in."

Out of reflex, Sam shouted. " **Don't.** "

A centimetre from the handle, Optimus backed off and retracted his hand, now staring firmly at the door. "Sam? Why didn't you say something?"

…

"Sam, is there something wrong?"

"… No. Just… _busy_ … Tell the others I'm fine." He requested.

Silence. Then a hum abided the instructions before the Prime left without a word, his footsteps growing further and further. Finally, _his_ peace had returned. But because of the leader's sudden action, it had forced him out of the bed and had him up on both legs. A yawn left his mouth before he scratched the back of his head.

Knowing what the leader was like, he'd be back. More than likely entering the room that time around. So he had a while to escape and find himself a place to hide until night time. It would have been the first time he stepped out of his quarters since five days ago, breaking his record. But nothing could be changed about that.

Since he's up and about, he might as well wash up. But when he had reached the bathroom door, he hesitated and remembered. _The mirror…_ He thought for a moment. Thinking he can't avoid it, he walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised at what he saw. Like he predicted, red eyes, black rings under them and white skin. He was the very definition of 'depressing'. He'd only stared a little longer before reaching for the cupboards inside. Picking out a few clothes, he stripped himself of the ones he'd been wearing and entered the shower. If he was going to finally take a step out of the room, he might as well look like he was 'okay'.

* * *

This was more troublesome than he had first thought. After the shower, he thought he'd at least looked _better_ than how he was when just getting up. But his appearance barely even changed. Only difference was that his eyes weren't _entirely_ red and his hair was a little more dignified. And as he thought about it, if anyone he knew had caught sight of him like so, they'd more than likely drag him to Ratchet. It didn't help that he had managed to befriend more than 80% of the people on base, including the Autobots, the remaining 20% having at least met him once before.

Only luck he has that day was that the younger and more recent Autobots to have joined them are outside, witnessing the change in weather. Speaking about Cybertronians, the three faces he wanted to avoid right now were of the following he last saw and heard. Elita. Bumblebee. And Optimus Prime. Definite faces he did not want to meet right now. Which made them priority number one to turn the other way if he so much as catches the sound of their voices. He's had some close calls for the past hour, feeling as if every turn he took, he'd run into either three.

Then he came to a standstill and was caught between a pincer. One end of the corridor had Bee speaking with Jolt, while on the other end was Ironhide walking with Will. They were literally trapping him in a corner as Sam looked to both sides, his hoody now drawn back. When his lower back was nudged by something hard, he turned quickly. What he found was a door, which proved quite useful at the moment. Making quick use of it, he pushed his body in before silently shutting it.

Pressing his ear up against the door, he listened as the weapons specialist argued with the human captain over something. The talking drew louder as he pushed his back on the wall beside the door, ready for the two to enter at any moment. The talking reached its maximum before moving further and further away, dissipating in a few seconds. Not long after, he heard the quick running of Bee and Jolt, followed by the sounds of a chasing Sideswipe before their voices disappeared as well.

Sam hadn't realised he was holding his breath until it was released in a sigh. He counted a full minute of silence, then pulled the door open. Checking both sides, he slipped out when confirming that no one was around. As he pulled his hoody up again, he threw his hands in the pocket of his hoody before making his 'great escape'.

That 'great escape' hadn't been so great when a hand quickly caught his arm the moment he took a step. Spinning around, Sam was met with stern blue eyes. First word that came to mind was the exact word he would've used if he was watching this scene play out from hindsight. _Shit_.

"Sam."

Turning away, he pulled his body back and stood straight with his head down. "Optimus."

"You've been hiding. Why?"

"… No reason."

"Then why have you been avoiding us?" The Prime questioned.

"I haven't." He lied.

"Sam. I've been following you since you've stepped out of your room. Every time you'd see someone, you'd draw up your hood and walk away. I have a few questions but to start off, **why?** " Optimus questioned.

"…"

"Are you sick?" A moment later, the Witwicky shook his head. "Injured?" Another shake. "Threatened?" Another shake. "Then please tell me, Samuel." He was in deep shit if the leader was through using his nickname. But still, he chose not to answer.

"…"

"Samuel, if someone has hurt you in any way, we'd do anything to help. Whether you want it or not. But that all depends if you are willing to tell us. Even if it is the littlest thing that upsets you, even if we've managed to somehow rebuild Cybertron, not one of us would second doubt ourselves to race by your side if you called. Again, that is on the matter that you tell what has been troubling you… Please Samuel, we care about you. **I** care about you."

Once again, the last line made him sick. This time, he was entirely sick of another person rather than himself. Of the lies he's being fed the longer he talked to that certain person. Though he was sick of it, a part of him wanted to laugh at the lie. Another wanted to break down. But he shoved it away as he twisted his arm out of the Prime's grasp. A mutter escaped his mouth which was so quiet that even the Cybertronian couldn't pick it up.

"I'm sorry?" Optimus asked, not sure if even he had heard it right.

"… Save that for Elita…" He repeated. After that, Sam continued his walking. The mech stood there in shock, questioning everything in his processor. Snapping out of the small trance, he sped after his human friend and circled around in front of him, blocking the young adult's path. Though he assured himself that he could control himself, his fists were out on the sides as they trembled at how hard he squeezed.

"Samuel, what did you mean by that?" When Sam refused to give another answer by trying to step to the side, Optimus followed and kept the human at bay. Another step, the leader followed. " **Samuel.** " He called, almost losing his emotions to impatience. Sam was different. He lost himself there.

" **It means exactly what it is!** You say you 'care', when you know it isn't fucking true!" The Prime was flabbergasted at the language used at him. He's learnt a few of the human curses during the five years, and not even one had been used on him until now.

"Sam, I do ca-"

The teen had quickly cut in, throwing his head up with his hoody flying over and uncovering his face. " **Shut up!** Don't lie to me! I have had just enough from everyone pitying me! Why does everyone think to smother me with protection?! And now you're here, probably because someone had asked you to! Otherwise, you'd be off with Elita again, finishing whatever you two had missed in the last millennia!"

For the third time, he was shell-shocked by the human's appearance. It had only taken a second to process the words that left his friend's mouth. "She has nothing to do with this, Samuel!"

"When doesn't she?! Who do you think you called the night the three of you found me?!" He questioned, Optimus ready to answer before stopping himself. The realisation now hitting him like the sword that plunged into his chest by Megatron. Only, a thousand times worse. That was what he had missed when apologising to the Witwicky a week ago.

"Why do you think she dropped me six days ago?" Another weight stacked over the leader. But when he was about to answer and defend his lover, Sam had thrown another question that had thrown Optimus into another loop. "Why do you think she shows up whenever we've talked?" He was about return that she didn't, but as the scenes when they've talked since Elita's return had replayed in his head, he couldn't see it as just a coincidence. Especially when he sees Sam as the first one to leave the conversation to the two with a pained smile.

"I…" For once in his life, he was speechless. And being Optimus, that was saying something. No grand speech, no inspirational quotes, no heroic or wise words given. Just… nothing as everything rolled in his head and he was lost within his processor. Then, a final question was asked, returning his mind.

"Now if none of that got through that thick head of yours, let me ask you this. **Who would you run to in a life and death situation?**" Thrown aback by the sudden spotlight, he only had the shortest time to give an response. Not an answer.

"T-That is unfair question. You two are both dear to me and I could never choose between friends and loved ones."

"Answer it Prime! Who?!" Sam pressed, now on the verge of tears. Optimus didn't want to answer and couldn't. His spark now inflicted with pain, he chose to think on the previous questions as well as the moments he has spent with both individuals. And while he was debating on what to say that could explain all of this, or at least postpone it, he lost his time with the human.

There was silence as tears rolled down Sam's eyes when he looked down. His anger morphing entirely into a dark air that wrapped around his heart, mind and soul. His voice dropping vastly in volume as he began stepping away from the leader. "… You can't answer, because you already know…"

His eyes returned back to meet the Witwicky's gaze for the first time in days. He now noticed the difference and how much has changed. But what had done so? What had taken away the light in his eyes and replaced it with dark murky pupils? As much as he wanted to move, he was frozen when his human friend paced around him, one last whisper leaving Sam's mouth as he did. "…Don't come find me and… I hope you're happy with Elita, Optimus Prime…"

The pain intensified in his spark as he turned as fast as he could. Everything was dizzy for him. Like he had committed an unforgivable sin. But he couldn't let it end there. "Sam, wait!" It was already too late. The human's hoody drawn up, Sam didn't look back to the holoform. And as his steps distanced them both further and farther away from each other, Optimus had never thought his name and title… could ever sound more like an insult than before.


	6. Don't

" **Optimus!** " Bee shouted as he burst through the door with a heavy slam, snapping the sole occupant of the room up.

For a moment there, the leader had dropped into a light recharge, his holoform flickering just before the blonde had come in. It was about one in the afternoon in the present and he hadn't slept a wink since the other day. Too many things were progressing in his mind since the sudden outburst from his friend. At least, from what _was_ his friend. That gave too many reasons for him _not_ to sleep and more reasons for him to think to himself. Which had been going on for the past 20 to 24 hours.

"What is it Bumblebee?" He questioned. At this point, it was either the yellow Camaro had noticed the tone in the Prime's voice and had ignored it for now, or he simply was just oblivious to it.

"Sam's gone?!" Optimus could only have his eyes widen in shock for only a few seconds before lowering it till it half-hooded his eyes, his gaze turning back to the data-pad he'd been holding for the last two hours. He'd barely gotten through the first line on the data-pad before he spaced out again.

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Bee reiterated, walking up to his superior's table and slamming both hands on it. The furniture shook, but it didn't bring about any sort of reaction from the Prime. "Aren't you going to do something? Find him!"

"… Mr. Witwicky has made it clear to me that I am to no longer speak with him. And I will respect it to the best of my abilities." Optimus spoke, his monotonic voice now as clear to any soul that something was going on. But to the scout, it had only served to aggravate him. Speaking of such a serious matter about Sam without even a hint of worry pissed him off.

" _Mr. Witwicky?!_ The frag happened to you two!? Never mind that, are you just going to sit on your aft when he disappears?!

The question pained him. "… There is nothing I can do."

" **Yes there is!** You can go find him, talk to him, and fragging get your slag **together**!" The seeker hadn't want to use curses whilst in front of a brother-like-mech, but it seems that today the Prime has to be a glitch-head.

"… There is nothing left I can do…" He repeated, something clicking within Bumblebee's mind as he thought it through. Like pieces of a small jigsaw. Monotonic voice. Lack of opinion. The sad look in the man's eyes. And that line he had just said. He couldn't have…

"… You knew." The silence Optimus left answered the hidden question. His head finally lost of it there as his hand came over to the holoform's shirt, pulling the man up to stand along with him. "You knew and you just let it happen!"

"Bumblebee," The leader called, his eyes still holding apologies in them while he stood on both feet and grabbed the hand that held his shirt. "Let. **Go**." He ordered.

" **No!** You are going to tell me right here and now why you didn't try!" Optimus was more than peeved at the act of insubordination. But that didn't matter right now.

"I've done everything I could!"

"Have you!?"

"Yes! If it is Sam's wishes to leave, then we will honour it with pr-"

"Don't you even **dare** use the word 'pride' and 'dignity' when you didn't do anything to prevent this!"

"But I had and I have! Do we not owe Sam this wish after he had saved our lives?!"

"Yes we do! But we need to know why as well. Or do you not care that he's one of us?!" When Optimus had nothing left to say or argue in his defence, he casted down his eyes. A growl of frustration rose from the blonde before his hand finally released the grip, pushing Optimus back a bit before turning on his feet and heading for the door. "You may have given up on him, but I won't. And I'll never."

The older mech fixed himself on the ground before looking back up to the blonde's back. "Don't forget, you're the one he had _died_ for." Optimus froze for the billionth time in the two days while his eyes widened in confusion and in shock.

" _Had_?" The leader questioned, now wanting a full explanation. After yesterday, he'd at least want one answer today.

Then he left out the door with a second slam. This time much fiercer, but not enough for the door to fall over. Just enough to pulled out the handle on the other side.

It didn't even bother the Prime that there was a clack on the other side of the door as he fell back into his chair. He could barely register that he even sat down. Only one thought ran through his mind. _Sam, for me…. he… died…?_ His processor went chaotic while his spark managed to strike a dozen times over. _How did he die? Why did he die? Wasn't anyone protecting him? When did this happen? How could I have let this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?!_ Grinding his teeth, his fist slammed down on the table, throwing a few data-pads and papers down to the ground.

* * *

Earphones plugged in, hoody drawn up once again, and with his eyes on the white road, Sam rested his head on the window. Yesterday was just _long_. The sneaking around, the argument, and then he had to begin packing right when he got back to his room. Least he could do today was drown all of it out with the music cranking in his ears.

It wasn't until one of his earphones were pulled out that he had snapped up and glared at the driver. "What?"

"Nothing. I just asked why you wanted me to drive you back to Chicago." Lennox questioned, keeping both eyes on the road. Even though it wasn't really needed, thinking what the GMC Topkick actually was. But he still loved to do it by the book rather than allow an alien to.

"I just… forgot a few things at my place." Sam lied.

"Okay… Let me rephrase that, why did you want _me_ to drive you back to Chicago? You could've gotten Bee or Optimus to do so." Will rephrased.

"I'm curious about that too Samuel." The black mech spoke through the radio.

"… They were busy." He lied again.

"Really? 'Cause last I checked, Bee was fr-"

It was then that the came to a screeching halt in the middle of the snow, making both humans fly up on their seats before landing back down with small groans of pain. The first to recollect was Will as he gave the radio a glare and slapped a hand on the top of it. "Oi! I told you to let _me_ drive. What was that for?"

"Sorry. But I just received a comm from Bee telling me to stop and turn back."

"Speak of the devil." Lennox commented.

Silently, Sam cursed, knowing that the guardian had already heard. While the two humans stepped out of the vehicle into the shivering cold, they took a step back for the black mech transformed. The next five minutes was spent with the Witwicky having to listen to the soldier explaining to the robot what the phrase, 'speak of the devil', meant. This soon escalated into little arguing, all stopped by the yellow Camaro speeding his way past the two and transforming right in front of the young adult.

Kneeling down, Bee looked down and scanned the human's body, not liking the result that popped up. "Sam, I heard what happened. And I'm asking you to please **don't**." The soldier and weapon specialist looked on from behind with a confused look while Sam turned the other way with a hurt expression.

"You know I can't stay, Bee. Not after what happened."

"Yes, you can. Who cares about that dumb mech! It doesn't change the fact that you're welcomed by everyone else!"

"But I can't just keep living with you guys when I know everything _isn't_ alright!"

"Okay!" Will stepped in, raising the attentions of the two. "Either of you two going to explain why we stopped in the middle of nowhere?"

Sam turned away again as Bee answered. "He and Optimus had _another_ dispute, and now he plans on leaving." The seeker gestured to the young adult.

"You're leaving us?" The two bystanders inquired, Sam wincing when he failed to answer. A barrage of questions flew over the Witwicky's head while he lowered it in guilt from hiding it. In a matter of moments, Bee had interrupted the loud arguments when he shot his cannon towards the sky. Heads turned to face the younger mech, including Sam.

"Ironhide, Captain Lennox, can you leave us alone for a moment? Head back to base first." Bee requested calmly. The two opened their mouths to object, stopping when another shot was fired. They gave an amused gaze before nodding.

Much to their displeasure, Ironhide transformed back into his vehicle for, off on his way with the soldier behind the driver's wheel. No questions asked, no complaints given. Once they had disappeared off of the scout's radar, Bee transformed as well. Sam merely stared at the Camaro before it had flipped a door open for him to climb in. And without much thought, he took the offer and sat himself in the passenger seat.

Once inside, the door closed, the blonde holoform appeared and the heater had been turned on. If it weren't for his usual control, Bee would've begun his lecture. Instead, he waited a minute for the Witwicky to settle in his seat before striking the conversation. "Sam. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell them what? That I can't stand to look at the big guy while he has her? Or the fact that I'm leaving?"

"Both." The scout took a pause. "You do understand that we all care about you. That's the very reason we wanted you on base with us in the first place."

The human scoffed. "Right. Tell me you don't think I'm useless without you all. All I've done up until now is cause everyone, including myself, pain and trouble… Mostly you-"

"I don't think so." He interceded, staring directly into the pair of hazel eyes. "No one has a say on how I feel except for myself. And when I see you looking at Optimus, I feel overjoyed. Yes, at times I get a little jealous, but that doesn't change anything. The least I feel is hurt. And that's because I see that you're not pitying me, and that you're following your own will."

"…" Sam thought on his words before continuing with his reasons. "… You're not the only reason why though."

"I can understand that." Ignoring the comment, Sam spoke.

"It's _him_. And _her_. We all know that she doesn't like me, and since she's already with _him_ , it'd be better if I just left and saved myself the pain. I can't look at him and see someone I don't have any feelings for… _I 'like' him…_ " He admitted, tears screaming to leave his eyes the longer he talked.

"But Sam…"

"No, Bee! I just can't! Every night- every _fucking_ night! I see him die… I see him die and I'd ask why God, Primus or whatever 's out there, is giving me this shit! Especially when I know I'm the reason he dies! It doesn't help that almost every day I step out of my room, I see him… smiling, like nothing had ever happened to him." Water now ran free down Sam's cheeks, his voice dropping considerably lower. "I see him smile, _but not at me_."

"…" Bee was speechless for minute, not knowing how to respond to this. To hear his friend had been suffering so hard, when he was just thinking of keeping his friend at base with him. The human didn't need a friend right now. He needed a _family_. A brother, a cousin, a relative even. And that's just what Bee planned to deliver.

"… These… _'nightmares'_ , are these why you had been walking around at night?" Sam nodded, his tears still rolling out. But Bee resumed his thought. "And you didn't tell anyone this?"

Careful of not breaking out into a sobbing mess, the Witwicky wiped his eyes once. "How can I? You all have enough worries to think about. And I didn't need any of you to have the added weight of useless ol' me."

"But you never told anyone this, right?" Again, Sam nodded. "Then how do you know we'd be bothered?" He looked up to face the blonde's blue eyes. Cerulean eyes of conviction. "Sam, I don't know much, but the one thing I do know is that every one of us on base, and everyone that knows about us and you, we all think you're our family. **All** of us. Prowl, Mirage, both twins, Jolt, Arcee, Ironhide and even Ratchet would say so. I know Wheeljack, Chromia and Jazz would agree if they were still with us. But not only the Autobots. Will, Epps, Mikaela, Leo, and the soldiers that know you. I can honestly ask them if they'd lay their lives down for you, and they would answer without a second thought. So you see, you aren't 'useless' or a 'waste of time'. We're so connected to you; we'd fall apart the moment you go. And though things may be difficult for him right now, Optimus would not deny that he'd feel every bit the same."

The tears had stopped flowing and Sam had taken it upon himself to listen intently. "But-"

"But nothing, Sam. No matter how much you push us away, no matter how harsh you might want us to leave one day, we wouldn't be afraid to laugh alongside you the next. Especially when we know you're hurting on the inside, or out." His hazel eyes looked down again, filling with guilt while had finished the last few things he wanted to say.

"Before I told you how I 'liked' you, right?" Sam bobbed his head. "Did you tell Optimus how you felt?" The young adult shook his head lightly this time. "Then tell him."

"… Even if I did, tell him what exactly?"

" **Everything**." The scout stated, Sam looking to him for an elaboration. A joking sigh left his lips before Bee did so. "Do I have to spell it out? Your nightmares, your feelings, this talk even. Tell him whatever you need! Just do it so he gets the message." Bee encouraged. Before long, the car took a massive U-turn, starting its drive back to base on a much slower pace for the young adult. The seeker did so to allow Sam _much_ thinking time. And Sam used the time well.

* * *

The moment the two returned, Sam was greeted by a few people. Ironhide, Jolt, Sideswipe, Arcee, Will and Epps. And not a single one of them had an amused face among them. Most hearing the news from Ironhide and Will, they gathered with a few things to say. None pretty. They began throwing death threats, arguments and reasons on why he _shouldn't_ leave and that if he tried something as 'dumb' as that, drastic actions will be met.

Sam and Bee had a lot of work to do calming everyone down. But once they did, Sam was immediately rushed to the med-bay by the yellow scout. Though it was awkward when arriving at the door to the room. Stopped by a single hand, the two stared at the medic with confused looks. What left the medic's mouth came like an order rather than a question. "Apology?"

The two friends shared a glance before getting the idea. Stepping up, Sam spoke in a flushed and nervous state. "…S-Sorry, Ratchet…" A cough told him to continue. "I'm sorry that I had tried to leave without telling you guys." Another cough. "And I'm sorry for everything else…?" A hand dropped onto Sam's shoulder before Bee spoke.

"I think that's all Sam has to apologise for, Ratchet."

"One last thing." Ratchet said, as he took a step closer. And in a flash, he dropped the bottom of his fist onto the human's head, having Sam flinch back. " **What were you thinking?!"** A hand grabbed his wrist before he was pulled into the medical room, pushed onto a human-sized bed while the medic was unrelenting in firing off curses and shouts. Even for the other Cybertronian within the room, Bee had to wince at the sheer volume and what were said. Though it relaxed both of them when Sam kept chuckling and apologising through it all.

Through the small laughter, the young Witwicky had glanced over to the blonde, thinking back to the last few minutes inside the car.

* * *

_"Bee,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"… Why do you keep pushing me towards him?" Sam asked, the holoform having a small smile._

_"It's like I said before, if I find that you're happy, then I'm happy as well. I'd do anything as friend for you." Now it was Sam's turn to smile, the tiniest tint of a blush gracing his cheeks._

_As the human leaned over on his seat, he quickly pressed his lips on the blonde's cheek, pulling back the moment later as he whispered, "Thank you."_

_"… You're welcome, Sam."_

_Nervously, the two pulled up into the drive way, just about to exit the vehicle. Sam stopped both of them for a small request. "Hey, Bee… Can you give me a few days… before I talk to 'him' again? At least, until Christmas?"_

_The blonde casted a worried look, but accepted the small favour. "Alright. But you know you should tell him soon, or you might lose your chance forever. Something you're going to have to live with."_

_A chuckle rose from the Witwicky. "God you sound like a terrible wing-man at a club."_

* * *

Of course, the kiss had meant nothing and implied nothing, but it had done the job of lifting the tension. It wasn't long before the medic had begun to pull out almost every medical equipment he had, poking and prodding every limb on his body. Sam did his best not to say anything or move for that matter. But the longer Ratchet continued to do so, the longer it became uncomfortable at the places he poked. Saying anything would more than likely lead the doctor into more worrying, which eventually will become more prodding.

Then the questions came. First were the usual questions you'd find any doctor asking. 'What've you been eating?', 'how long have you slept?', and 'do you feel any pain?'. Those sorts of questions while it had begun to dig deeper when Sam had to answer them. First off, was that he had begun to a considerable amount of weight. Even by looking in the mirror, he couldn't deny it. Sam had tried to describe most of what he ate, which was hardly anything. Ratchet took note of this.

The next question was a difficult one. During all those maddening nights, he couldn't tell when he was within one of those dreams nor how long he's been in it. He'd stopped counting the hours soon enough when he knew there was little sleep to gain. So he gave an answer that didn't reveal _too_ much. Just enough so that the medic wouldn't be asking on _why_ he couldn't sleep. Sam had to admit, he may have 'fudged' the truth with the numbers.

The last question was cruel to answer. Physically, he felt fine and dandy- _In his sense_. Emotionally, he was hurt and sensitive to anything regarding the Prime. He took a moment to think on how to answer the doctor. In the end, he decided to answer as if it was a physical question, saying no pain whatsoever, but a slight sleepiness overcoming him now and again. Also, he could go for something to eat right now. Ratchet stared him down as if unsatisfied with the response, accepting it the next moment as he typed it down on the data-pad.

Finishing the last word, he placed the data-pad down before he began his circle around the room. His eyes and hands flicked through the cupboards, pulling out a few boxes, inspecting them, then returning them into their places. Out of the fifty he searched, only two different packets of medicine. Quickly, he returned back to Sam at the bed, Bee now standing beside him, before handing over the two packets to the young adult.

"Take the blue one after every meal and the white one once each night. Don't try to take another if you missed one, but just continue on as so. The blue one will make sure you're absorbing the nutrients from the food you're eating while the white one should keep you asleep. I'll set you up a routine with Captain Lennox as you are to accompany him whenever he has his three sets of meals every day. Once better, I'll ask him to allow you to attend some of the training routines around base until the end of the month. By then, you will have regained any lost amount of energy you had and be fighting fit. But to be sure, I'll have routine check-ups with you every month. Now if any pains or symptoms return, you come back to me. **Immediately.** Understood?"

Sam nodded before Ratchet had delivered a sigh of relief. Raising a hand, Sam was ready for another fist to drop. But instead, the doctor had only ruffled his hair only the slightest bit. "Please don't leave us." The human blushed before bobbing his head.

* * *

After the health check-up, the three had moved to the rec-room, finding almost everyone there. Everyone who had seen his return, the silver and orange twins, Mirage, and Prowl. Each one of them taking their own seats or determined to stay standing. Bee and Sam found a spot with the lit fire place to their backs while Ratchet walked around and spoke with captain, informing him of the things he had prescribed to Sam. Obviously, the man had understood what he had to do.

Meanwhile, Sam had enjoyed the light conversation between him, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jolt.

Everything about Sideswipe was sharp. From the blue eyes, down to the sharp black shoes. His hair a dark grey and spiked while he looked to be as young as Sam. He wore a white button-up shirt with a loose black tie around his neck. Under that, he wore a grey tank-top and black pants to follow. His brother, Sunstreaker hadn't looked that far off. Same spiky hair, but orange. Sunstreaker wore an orange plaid-shirt, his sleeves rolled up, with blue jeans to give him the look of a farmer. His eyes respectably the same as his sibling.

Jolt, however, looked like he was born in the suburbs, whereas the twins looked to be in the city and farms. His blue hair matching his navy blue eyes as he looked to be a bit younger than Sam. Probably last few years of teenage life. His blue, long-sleeved v-neck complimented his slim figure as well as the darker blue jeans and black sneakers he cladded. And on his head was a black cap reading in light blue on it, 'Lighten up!', followed by a small Autobot symbol.

Mirage was sleek. If he stepped into a university, he'd probably blend in quite well. His holoform looked older than Jolt, but younger than Bumblebee. Dark red, spiky hair with a slight pale skin and a pair of dark brown eyes. He was dressed a little on the fancy side with a black trench coat covering his red button-up shirt and ripped jeans. Down below, he wore black knockers which matched his black tie tightened around his neck.

Prowl, who stood behind the couches and conversed with Ratchet, can be seen as the typical police officer. Black cap, black long-sleeved uniform with dark shoes. Though, instead of a badge, the symbol of the Autbots was pinned on both his shirt and cap. His eyes holding silver irises whilst he had short blonde hair under the cap. He seemed to have a fit build from the holoform, but his eyes told others that he was more of a strategist.

And then there was Arcee, dressed in mostly pink, save for her brown boots and blue skirt. Over a white t-shirt, she had a pink leather jacket rolled up to her elbows and a small necklace around her neck. She had pink hair with strips of black running down to the ponytail she tied. Her eyes sharp and blue with light coloured skin. Small earrings pierced as well as pink nail polish coated the tip of her fingers. She sat comfortably on one of the smaller sofas, listening into the conversation the Witwicky held.

"Listen to this," Jolt started "just this morning when we were racing, this glitch-head here managed to take down three trucks in one slide." Jolt recounted, pointing towards Sideswipe, giving a howl or laughter before being knocked on the backside of his head by said mech.

"And who are you to talk? You burnt down the building right after!"

"No. That was you, brother." Sunstreaker joined. " _He_ was the one that brought down a chopper."

" _Accidentally_. And weren't you the one that fell face first and almost blasted a soldier?" Jolt returned, receiving a dangerous glare from the orange twin. Sunstreaker went for a swing at the prankster, only to have it miss when Jolt dodges.

Sam looked to Arcee with a raised brow. "Did this all really happen?"

"Oh yes! It was quite a spectacular, if I do say so myself." She giggled into her hand, now the focus of three unamused looks from the other Autobots.

The room turned when they heard the laughter of the young adult. It was an innocent laugh, yet it was too infectious, bringing everyone to either laughing, chuckling or smiling silently. The room was a small bustling party of their own. But as Sam looked around, he noticed the one person missing from the family. _Optimus._

* * *

The Prime drew a ragged breath. Staring at the devastation he left in his office, he could hardly believe that he had done **_this_** much damage. He has let loose most of his emotions before, when he stockpiled them over the years. But never to the sheer amount of damage the room now held. Looking to each part of the room, he could tell that most of the wall was dented with marks from punches and thrown objects. To the side, what was once his table now flipped over onto its side to the wall while the filing cabinets beside it had toppled themselves over. On the floor, there wasn't a single spot where one could see the ground as mountains of paperwork, data-pads and other objects obstructed the view. A few of the data-pads sparking and giving out thin lines of smoke. And the papers that were scattered were either ripped, crumpled or stomped on. Even the ceiling was a mess as even _more_ dents were in it, added along with a few holes while dust floated down from them. The only thing still standing was the door, but even that was ruined when Bee had come in earlier that morning.

Optimus pushed his back to a wall while he did his best to control his breathing. Frankly, it wasn't working to well. Every thought he made tempted him to punch another wall, which he was trying to hold back as well. He didn't think he could feel pain through the holoform, but since he could feel pleasure through it as well, it's not at all surprising. Whatever it was, he needed to escape the room before he picked up another object and threw it, not counting in how much work would be needed to replace it. But seeing as everything in the room is already semi-destroyed, it can't matter at this point. He'll have to apologise to the human captain later.

So instead of risking of another surprise meeting with Samuel, he chose his real body and dispersed the holoform. After everything, he's had enough of surprises. So when he had returned to his real body and had transformed, he was slightly alarmed to see his partner to be entering his sleeping chamber. Calming himself, he pulled a fake smile and stood before his lover.

"Ariel? I didn't expect to see you here. Was there something you needed?" He asked, noticing the smile on her face turn serious.

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you. Face-to-face on a certain matter." Elita said.

"Alright. What is it?"

"A question, first; Why do you trial through the humans' customs? They are of no threat to us." Optimus didn't know how to react to this question but with a straight answer.

"No. But if we are to keep peace between them and us, as well as stay on this planet, then we'll have to abide to their rules."

"And if their rules cost the lives of ours?" She quickly shot, surprising the Prime and sending a suspicious chill down his metal body.

"… That won't happen. We have our own rules that they follow as well." Optimus stated, now crossing his arms. A general feeling of his was telling him that the topic of the conversation was taking a nasty turn in a few seconds.

"Do they know that? I heard what had happened to your second-in-command… He-"

"He offlined on the battlefield against Megatron. The humans have done nothing to have caused it." He interjected, a growing hostile tone in his voice showing.

"And more will follow if we do not leave." Elita reached her hands onto the leader's shoulders as she leaned closer. "Please, _Orion_." Looking into his lover's eyes, a part of him wanted to agree with her. But a much stronger part of him flashed an image of Samuel James Witwicky. His smile… And his _death_.

Reaching his hands up to cuff her wrists, he pulled her hands off before speaking firmly. "No. We will not let Megatron take this planet like that of many others. If you wish to leave with your team, then do so. But the rest of us have chosen to side with humanity." When he had finally released his hold on her, he was sure that he made his loud and clear. That's what worried him. That, and the reaction given.

Elita gave a small gasp and noticed the eyes he held. She'd seen him bore _those_ eyes before, against betraying allies though. To think he'd direct the very same look towards her. She was hurt. Turning her body away, she made her way out of the room, cursing under her breath. She cursed her beloved for growing attached to such a small species. Cursed the human that the leader would always bring up whenever they were together. And when she had a grudge, she held o


	7. Deadlock

It had been three days since Samuel had decided to stay on base with the others for a while longer. And since then, he'd been trying his hardest to muster whatever courage he had to talk with the Prime. He'd walk up to the door of the office, stare at it long and hard before reaching a hand to the knob (quickly replaced right after Bee had broken the last one). And each time, he'd cave in under the pressure and sprinted his body away. It didn't aid him when he had heard talks from the other that their leader was doing everything he could to distance himself as well.

From what they said, Optimus had managed to lock himself in his office with a couple dozen piles of paperwork to keep himself busy. There was also the rumour that the Autobot had destroyed the workplace the day Sam had tried to leave. Apparently, a few people noticed the loud sounds of crashing objects from outside the room with roars of rage mixed in. To anyone, it'd be worrying to hear such a thing, especially when it was true.

Will had dropped by the same afternoon and had his anxiety rush when he saw the room and found that the leader was nowhere to be found. Shortly after did the Cybertronian make his appearance, he formally apologised to the human captain. Optimus requested that none of this should be known to the others as Will agreed, grabbing a few soldiers to quickly make the replacements by nightfall and swearing them to secrecy. Lennox did want to ask questions, but decided better not to.

In any case, this showed that neither of the two were _fully_ ready to face each other, much less talk. It was hard enough when Sam begun to regret walking away from the door over and over again, and the blonde's insistent talk and persuasion were only going to go so far.

Speaking about the yellow Camaro, the two had returned to their usual routine as a mixture of friends and brothers. Albeit, there were times when Bee was caught eyeing him up and had begun shooting flirty remarks towards the young adult. Sam had to wonder at times how no one else seemed to notice. And he began to wonder if they were actually just jokes, or it was a sign that Bee was making a move. But seeing him as a friend, Sam gave Bumblebee the benefit of the doubt and thought of them as nothing but conversational ease.

Moving on, Sam had done the job of recovering since a few days ago. Best night sleep he's had in a while, began a little training yesterday with Lennox and Epps, and had also got the colour of his skin back. There was the initial troubling fear that the pills wouldn't work at night, but it was at least controllable.

_"…Sweetie…"_

Sam groaned and rolled over to his side, thinking it was just his imagination.

_"…Sweetie… It's time to get up…"_

The voice was familiar. Calming, caring and soft. But it was muffled. Like they had been calling from behind a wall or something. In any case, he groaned again and pulled the blanket over his head.

_"…Sweetie, your father is getting impatient for his breakfast… C'mon, it's time to wake up…"_

Breakfast? He could skip one meal. It was his day off. After finishing organising everything he could for the party, the rest was left to Lennox and Epps… _Wait a minute…_

Sam pushed the blanket off as fast as he could and looked around in a hurried daze. For a moment, his mind shown an image of his room being lit up with bright lights and decorated parts, a Christmas tree somehow fitting in the centre. At his kitchen, he could see three figures sitting at the table, each he knew very well. The first being his mother, her hair an even brighter orange than last time while she carried a plate of pancakes over to the table. The second was his father, his eyes full of life than it had ever before, waiting for his wife to set the plate down. The third was Carly Spencer, taking a seat beside his mother as she laughed at one of the jokes Ron had made.

The young Witwicky could feel the smile stretching across his face the longer he stared. But the longer he did, the more the colours began to fade into pure grey. And suddenly, he was back to the present. Alone in his room whilst he sat up in bed and stared in the darkness. Everything was the way it was the night before. His smile dropped and his eyes lost the glimmer of hope it had. Tears screamed to come out, but he resisted. Instead, he pushed his body out of the bed and got ready for the new day.

As much as Sam wanted to continue sleeping, he'd known that the longer he stayed in his room, the more it continued to remind him why he had come to the base.

* * *

"For the last time Ironhide, **no!** " Optimus roared.

He glared at his two Cybertronian friends as they stood inside the office, their heavy gazes on the Prime. The moment they entered, he knew it wasn't a good sign. But by this point, it was just plain ridiculous why they came. Apparently, they had wanted him to leave the room for some time to 'himself'. He didn't believe it. Clearly when the young Witwicky was somehow brought up into the topic.

For two out of the three, it was getting rather childish how the Prime was acting. They all wanted the good of both their leader and friend, but if they were going to be stubborn about it, then they'd have to step in and make the change themselves.

"You can't just keep yourself in here until Samuel is ready to move out." The weapons specialist argued, having already snatched away the paperwork Optimus was in the middle of. "Now stop acting like such a sparkling and get out there!"

The Autobot leader grumbled in his teeth before pushing his back to the chair. "What difference would it make? Sam clearly doesn't want to speak with me."

"That implies that you _know_ he's been avoiding you." Ratchet accused, snapping the Prime shut. Of course he didn't exactly _know_ if the young human wanted to speak with him or not, but it's a more likely conclusion that he does.

"And it doesn't matter. You're obviously going to have to take the initiative at this point." Ironhide pointed out.

"Which, I have to agree with Ironhide on this one. Avoiding the problem is just going to make matters worse." The medic added, earning himself a glare from the leader in which he gladly returned. It seemed the persuading was going to be harder than Ratchet had originally thought. He'd need either some kind of incentive to get out or… A devious plan bore fruit within the medic's processor as he was careful not to allow his dark grin to appear.

"How about this," Ratchet started, "you won't need to talk to Sam whatsoever. But, you'll at least stay outside of your office for the entire day. How about it?" He offered, Ironhide and Optimus giving him a worried look.

.: _What are you doing? The entire idea is to get him to talk to Sam. _:. The weapons specialist spoke through the comm.

.: _Keep your audio quiet and follow along. If we can't get him to talk to Sam, we'll just have to Sam talk to him. _:.

.: _… What are you planning…?_ :. He asked, now afraid of the answer.

.: _I'll fill you in on the details later. Right now, just agree with the idea._ :.

.: _... Fine._ :.

Turning back to the Prime quickly, 'Hide seconded the proposal. "It's better than being cramped into such a tight space the entire day. One day shall do."

Optimus stared at the two with a suspicious glint in his eyes, having noticed the pause just before the black mech spoke. He groaned and reached a hand out to the paper that the burly holoform had held. When his fingers slightly grazed the sheet, the other hand holding the paper retracted and had pulled it further away from his reach. Looking up to his oldest friend's eyes, he glared once more. "Do we have a deal?"

Another groan rose from the Prime's throat. He knew that if he didn't agree now, they'd turn to coming back later for the same reason, or they'd drag him out by the arms. Either that or they would've eventually locked the door to room. So with caution, he nodded his head and once again tried to take the paper back. And again, the paper was pulled away. A cough from the two signalled what they wanted.

"Alright! If it will keep you two sane and happy, then I'll do it!" He announced.

" **Great! You can start now!** " The two said in unison, Ironhide dropping the paper and followed Ratchet around the table. Caught up in surprise, Optimus just simply blanked as the two pulled him out of the room by the pits of his arms. And before he even registered it, he was out of the room wobbling on two legs while the medic did a quick job of locking the door from within before leaving.

Turning around to his Autobot allies, he heaved a breath before beginning his quick walk around the entirety of the base.

The two watched as the leader rounded a corner and was out of sight and radar. "Now what?" The weapons specialist asked.

The medic turned to him and replied with his thought out plan. The black mech listened in as his face was shifting through the explanation. From confusion, to anxiousness, then bafflement, and finally proud at what Ratchet had come up with in such a short amount of time. Intending to congratulate Ratchet with a slap on the back, he was caught off guard when a wrench had come to the side of his head right after.

* * *

_'Dammit Sam! Get your shit together and just face the guy!'_ He screamed at himself internally, knowing that little could be done. Looking down to the notes he was just handed, he cursed how the schedule just screws up and has the married captain returning the notes and jobs over to him. Just when he thought it was _all_ done for him, life has to make it harder by giving more to do. It wasn't the fact of how much he had to do for a simple party, it was the fact about _how_ he was going to do it. Once again, he is tasked with speaking with the Prime about a few details needed.

Arcee and Jolt had some free time to walk with him and talk, but even they were pulled away by another one of Prowl's plans of training. The best they did was keep watch of the young Witwicky while he walked to the leader's office before leaving. And now that Sam was here, he was seriously doubting himself. But in his favour, the last few times he hadn't a real reason to speak with Optimus. But now that he did, it was even more awkward.

I mean, if he just suddenly shows up and talks about something completely different that doesn't involve the last 'talk', the thick air would surely return to the base.

A headache came as he approached closer to the door. Or maybe it was just his heart telling him to run like hell. Either way, his body was objecting to whatever his mind thought. His hand now reached up and slowly approached the handle, his heart increasing rapidly.

"Sam!"

 _'Oh thank god!'_ He mentally cried, pulling his hand and eyes away, just noticing that he was sweating buckets full. Turning his body towards the approaching black mech. As the holoform approached the Witwicky, Sam calmed his heart with a hand over his chest.

"Uh, hey 'Hide. So what's up?"

"Trouble. Sam, Bee's been attacked." He informed. A moment was needed before the words began to process and his minds went alert on the news.

"What?! Is he okay?"

"He was ambushed by a 'Con on his patrol. He said that he wants to see you."

"Uhh…" Looking back to the door with a sense of worry and guilt. He shook his head of the thought of the Prime before looking back.

"Alright."

* * *

It was only a short five minutes before Sam and Ironhide had reached the door, stopping when the Witwicky noticed who was running his way from the other corridor. _Optimus_. All three stopped at the door, catching their breaths and staring in horror of who was opposite to the other. Optimus stared at his human friend, confirming it was the Witwicky when they had locked eyes. If he knew that Sam was coming, he would've certainly waited a while longer before coming to see the scout. But since the weapons specialist had forgotten to mention that they were coming in his comm…

Disregarding the fact that two had finally seen eye-to-eye, since a few days ago, he turned to the door, opening it as he was ready for the sight of his injured comrade. But there wasn't a single soul. Not one person within the room. Not even the medic, which was expected every time they entered the room. Sam had peeked over his shoulder to find the same thing. They were shocked and confused on why there was no one inside.

Before anything could be said and/or done, a pair of hands had pushed behind the human, causing a domino effect with the leader in front of him. The two collapsed on the floor with a loud thud as Sam winced and Optimus groaned in pain. Their eyes opened when a slam behind them was heard. As Sam rolled off of the holoform, the two gazed up and found the door behind them was shut, Ironhide peering in a window on the other side.

Optimus pushed off onto his feet before gripping the handles of the frame, pulling hard against it. He then looked through the window of the doors, finding both Ironhide and the magically appearing Ratchet with dark smirks on their expressions. Then it clicked like a lightbulb, the Prime's wrath flaring when he grasped the _entire_ image.

"Ironhide! Ratchet! Open the door! **Now!** " He ordered. Ironhide placed a hand to his ear and pretended not to hear while Ratchet began to shout through the glass.

"It seems the door has deadlocked itself for an hour. Not even I can unlock it if it does." The old holoform chuckled. Optimus growled as he knew it was true. The one things even the Autobots can't bring down was the deadlock system. Personally created by both Ratchet and Wheeljack working hand in hand, it keeps everything within the room safe and secured. The coding changes every minute with an entirely random algorithm each time. Fine work that can't be decrypted without both creators.

He growled again, questioning on how he could've been tricked so easily. He was quickly pulled away when he heard Sam pulling up from behind him. Quickly moving to the human's side to steady him, he faced the door and found that the two Cybertronians were gone. The door still locked. He cursed quietly.

* * *

Sam threw his head up against the wall, tired of waiting. Standing patiently at the door opposite to him, Optimus. His arms crossed and his finger continuously tapping. He began to wonder how long they've been kept in the room. But judging by what the medic had said and comparing it to the clock on the wall, they still had a long forty minutes to go. And it didn't help that the two were getting anxious around each other the longer they had to wait.

The tapping continued as they held the same thought. It was like this; Sam wants Optimus to strike the conversation, while Optimus waited for him Sam to begin the 'talk'. Of course they had tried during the first twenty minutes, but that had ended with nothing leaving their mouth. The young adult could only stare at the holoform's back, noticing how it was more tensed than ever. A clear indication that the Prime was uncomfortable. That also had done the job of defining his muscles through the jacket.

The human's hazel brown eyes traced the lines of the leather, noticing how they were stretched by the muscles under it and how the jacket suited the man quite well. And when his eyes travelled lower, his mind finally came back and he had noticed that he had been staring for the last five minutes. His blush now covered his cheeks when he turned away. But he couldn't help but remember each detail within his mind.

Optimus fidgeted slightly, having felt the intensified gaze on his back for the last few minutes, he could not say he was completely at ease. When he casted a look to the corner of his eye, he was grateful to find the young adult had finally looked away. A small release of breath went through him, barely audible, a hand then coming up to rub the back of his head. In his mind, he had a mixed feeling of hate and understanding on why his old friends would do such a thing in the first place, and he knows he has to play his part as well.

During the time, he thought maybe he could release his holoform and return to his body, but that left two problems. One, it'd be plain rude just to up and go when placed in a tight situation. And two, he'd be leaving the Witwicky alone in the room for an entire hour. So he quickly erased the thought and waited.

Time ticked slowly as Optimus released the stance he's been holding for the last twenty minutes, catching the human off guard when a sigh of relief escaped. For whatever reason at that time, either if it was out of boredom, or for the sake of building the trust they once had, he talked.

"… I apologise, Samuel. It seems you've been dragged into another one of my problems."

Sam raised a brow. With every thought process he could muster, the first word that got out defined what he thought. "What?" This time, the Prime had turned to meet the young adult's eyes, a look of hurt in his.

"As I said, I'm sorry for everything we-… _I've_ put you through. Please forgive me." Optimus dropped his eyes and lowered his head a few degrees. Something he read meant to show respect in human cultures. Not much different when kneeling to a superior on Cybertron.

There was silence. Then Sam spoke. "Optimus, you know you have nothing to blame for, right?"

The Cybertronian lifted his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

As Sam stood up, he turned his head away with an embarrassed blush colouring his cheeks before speaking appropriately. "… I have to admit, I said some… _things_ , 'that' day. Things I know I shouldn't have and were wrong of me to say so. Bringing in something that had nothing related to what we talked about that day. And it was also wrong of me to take it out all on you… _I'm sorry…_ "

"But it isn't your fault. I was ignorant to the fact that Elita had some sort of grudge against you. You were only saying what was true… Which I hadn't found out until after you returned. I must apologise on her part. And mine."

…

…

After a while, Optimus' head lifted up to the sound of something he did not expect in such a situation. _Laughter_. He watched as the teen sat himself on the bed of the room, a hand reaching over his eyes. The Prime feared for a moment that his human friend had lost himself to insanity. When the holoform had taken a step forward to the bed, the young adult quickly read his mind and stopped him with a hand.

Stifling his laughs, he quieted down before talking. "S-Sorry. It's just, I have the strangest sense of déjà vu. You of all people should know what I mean."

The Cybertronian processed it for a moment before it clicked. The situation they were in had been repeated before. In fact, it was merely a few weeks ago that they had been saying almost the same thing as today. The night when they both finally sat down and talked appropriately. When Sam had figured it out, he must've found it humorous. And now that he managed to connect the dots, he couldn't help the smile that crept up his own lips.

Humming in approval, he shook his head in a playful manner. "Indeed. I too get that feeling right now."

"Then should we continue how we left off last time?"

"We could. I'd very much like it if Bumblebee would burst through the door right now." The Prime admitted, turning to said entrance. "It'd give us a way out." Sam tilted his body so he saw past the holoform.

"Yeah… Do you know why they locked us in here in the first place?" Sam questioned, hiding the fact that he himself already knew the answer the moment they had been locked in. He just wanted to confirm if Optimus knew himself. Though, the question only made the Autobot stiffen on the spot as he turned back to the human with an uncertain smile.

"N-Not a clue…"

Sam wasn't convinced. Especially when Optimus turned away the moment after. Once again, the pair of eyes on his back returned. Sam turned away a second after, looking at the clock again. Twenty-five minutes. A thought had hit the teen as he turned again to the Autobot.

"Hey, Optim-"

" **Orion.** "

Sam blinked when his sentence was cut. Optimus spoke up again. "Orion. Orion Pax. That's my name before I was given designation of Optimus Prime. I-I'd rather you'd me refer to as such when we're a-alone." Optimus stuttered, his spark's engine revving while his holoform grew hot. The human was the closest friend he's ever had in a long time. It'd be rude of the Cybertronian to not introduce his true name.

The young adult went wide-eyed, thanking the gods that the Prime was looking away. Otherwise he would've noticed the red-stained, flushed face. Nervously, Sam tried again. " _O-Orion_ , you remember that party we've been planning, right?"

Optimus turned. "… The one you started a week ago?"

"Right. Well, I-I was w-wondering if you c-could, y'know, do m-me a favour right after i-it?"

"What sort of favour?"

"I-It's nothing big, really! I-It's just… can you d-drive me s-somewhere? You don't have to do it! I can ask one of the o-others. Or I can just walk! It's nothing really. Shit. I mean, j-just forget I asked. Sorry I-"

" **Sam** ," The human peeked up at the sound of his name, his heart skipping when brilliant blue eyes pierced through him. His smile radiating as bright as star. And was it just him, or was it getting a bit hot in here? "I'd be delighted to do you the favour."

"O-Oh… Cool. I guess, right a-after the party should work."

"It'll be late by the time we leave. And where is it exactly that we're going?" Optimus asked.

"Ah, nowhere special. Just..." His words trailed away when an image splashed across his sight. It pushed away the Witwicky's perspective of the medic room, and brought him into the past. Particularly, _a forest_.

_"Sam… Run…"_

_'Oh god. Why now.'_ He thought. Of all the times to have relapse. Whipping his head away a moment too quick, Optimus had easily noticed and had raced to his side. The human's breathing began to quicken while his sweat pores began to let loose the waterworks. He could've sworn that he heard the Autobot calling his name by his side, but it was swiftly muted by the loud drumming of his heart in his ears. Was it his heart? Or was it a migraine his head decided to produce in the moment. Dropping back down onto his rear, he pulled his legs in as he covered his ears with his hands, hoping either the migraine or the drumming would stop. The thought of screaming to drown out the sound had come to mind, but since his hands hardly did anything, he tried not to.

But then, his eyes flicked open, when he didn't even realise they were closed. Around his shoulders, a pair of arms wrapped around him pulled him into something warm and firm. Gradually, the drumming lowered and lowered, allowing only for the slightest sound of one voice to reach his brain. "Sam, everything's alright. _You're_ alright. I'm here."

Sam turned his head, finally figuring out what was around him when something nuzzled the top of his head. It was Optimus. Alive and well. From the beat of his heart- or spark he guessed- to the soft lines he drew on the young adult's back. And slowly, his hands had fallen and curled themselves around the Prime, clutching desperately at the leather jacket while his head buried into the holoform's chest.

The Witwicky couldn't tell how long they stayed like so, but it was long enough for everything to return. The air flow in his lungs evening out, the sweat stopped forming, his heart soothing into the silence and his mind calming into ease. When his mind and body had finally found peace, it was as if the Prime had just known that it was the right moment to ask. "Sam… Are you alright?"

Quiet, then a nod. "Would you like to talk about it?" No reply. "That's okay. I won't force you to do or say anything. I just want to be there to help every time." Sam took note of this, and shook his head lightly this time. Optimus only separated their body an inch or two to look at the human in the eyes. Sam wanted to look away, but he knew he could trust the leader. So he began explaining. The nightmares, yes. His feelings, no. And albeit, he'd done it through small whispers and long pauses, Optimus didn't tear his attention away for anything.

After the recount, the young Witwicky was pulled into another tight embrace, a hum singing to him. He thought that the leader would view him as weak and pathetic, but everything in the tune Optimus sang was only of comfort and respect. Soon, the song ended, but they remained still. Not long after, Optimus began talking again. "Sam, forget about the past. I won't be dying any time soon. Not when there are still many things holding me to this world." Two fingers moved under the young adult's chin and brought his head up, levelling their gaze. "Including you."

Sam held a small gasp when he noticed the holoform's head began to lean closer. The texture of those looks from up close looked as much as the young adult had always imagined them. And as they came closer and closer, Sam parted his own lips and dropped his eyes slowly. _Is this happening? Is this really happening right now?_

…

The two pulled apart at the sound of an unlocking door, almost jumping. Turning their eyes the way of the sealed door, it was found to be unlocked… And had the displeasuring sight of the two Autobots from an hour ago returning. Though when they stepped in, they froze like the other pair and stared as if a deer in headlights. Of course they had to come and interrupt a 'moment'.

Sure, their plan was to get them inside and start talking, but they didn't expect things to get intimate in only an hour. At least, intimate in Cybertronian terms. Optimus looked at their gazes, then bringing his eyes to the position him and the human were in, getting the picture as he stood up, shook his head and waved his hand. It took a few minutes of explaining what had happened and defending his case before they got the picture. But they weren't exactly 'happy' about it either. Ratchet and Ironhide went ballistic when they weren't informed about the nightmares. Sam defended with his case that it hadn't been a problem for a while since he's started taking the pills. The blame was then placed on the doctor for having diagnosed the patient and not informing of the other two Cybertronians of the symptoms he was suffering. Which then had Ratchet countering with the fact that it was _his_ patient and that they all deserved their right of privacy. That managed to shut the two up.

Afterwards, the medic began stressing himself over the fact that there was a relapse, while the two other Autobots sat themselves on the spare chairs on the side. Sam had been forced back onto the bed whilst Ratchet began working once again. And as the doctor worked, Optimus didn't help as he continued to lecture the two through the comm-link for trapping them inside the room. Out of the corner of Sam's eyes, he had met Optimus' strong gaze, both blushing and turning away immediately.

During those points, Sam had to wonder, what was Optimus about to do before the two had come in?


	8. Hands

The day had soon come. The day of the party. And it was absolute **madness**. Because the two had reconciled their wrongs, mostly Sam, they had finished the few things needed before the party. And now that the entire base had heard of the event, as well as having been invited, they were all rushing through their work to get those three hours of fun. So both on the day and the day before, was hectic. The only one that wasn't rushing was Sam, having felt accomplished of everything he's done.

It was in the afternoon where everything needed, arrived. Tables, chairs, lights, etcetera. Of course Will had done the job of finishing his fair share of work and had rushed down to the largest room on base, either watching everything done by Sam or setting up a few of the equipment bought. A few of the Autobots came down to see the progress and had to say, they couldn't experience such a thing on Cybertron. It was all so different and new to them. They had parties, sure. But in human terms, most of them were mature and had attended 'balls'.

It was only a few hours left before the start of the party, but Sam felt as if it had already begun. All the soldiers and Autobots had begun to gather _too_ early and it was getting harder and harder to micromanage the people from taking snacks and the Autobots from poking something and ruining it. He had to get everyone out, like,  now. Luckily, a last resort was prepared. He ran past the crowds, that were scaringly beginning to form, to a small bag he left in the corner. From there on, he whipped out his secret weapons.

From the corner, he carefully maneuverer through the people to find the centre of the room, a small microphone prepared which was hooked up to an amplifier. A few of the people around saw him _and_ his secret weapons in one hand, the other turning the mike on. He coughed to clear his voice and tapped on the mike quickly to grab everyone's attention before speaking.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming to the party and all," There was a round of cheers that cut him off. His voice returned to intercede the communication. "But one thing, you're _all_ an hour early. So," He said, reaching his other hand up, he revealed the two weapons on hand. Both items worrying the room's population. One, being a dog whistle, while the other was an air horn.

During his time with the Autobots, he found that a dog whistle worked quite effectively on the Autobots as much as a blow horn to a human. How he knew and where he got the tools from? Well, Will gave the whistle to him as a precaution ever since Skids and Mudflap had gotten in their rooms before, and the other was bought from Leo when they decided to prank him on one study-night.

"Now," He started, pushing the dog whistle in between his lips while his finger held onto the air horn "if you all don't file out of the place in let's say… 5 seconds, I'll be forced to be use both."

The holoform of Autobots were the first to scamper out, even Optimus, knowing very much the sheer destructive force of one blow on the canine caller. The soldiers left behind started chorusing their 'boos', managing to tick the young Witwicky off. Raising the mike again.

"Five…" He spoke, a few of the soldiers now shutting up. "Four…" Many started running when he noticed the air horn reaching up to the mike. "Three…" The rest screaming to get out of the room before all hell is loose. "Two…" The crowd was rushing out the doors, careful of not leaving any sort of mess. "One…" The doors behind them were slammed shut as Sam was the only one left in the giant expanse of the room.

A small chuckle leaving him, he switched the mike off and placed it down, once more moving over to his bag to store the two tools. Then he took a moment to look around the room. A few Christmas trees with a heavy amount of presents under them were stationed at several points of the room, the largest one being in the centre. Off to one corner, a karaoke stage had been set, with a few seats and tables for those to sit and enjoy. The next corner, were fewer seats. But the fact that they had managed to grab a few couches out of nowhere and had placed them into the small corner with a _huge_ plasma-screen TV made up for it. Under the TV, many consoles, speakers, hardware were set up, connected to the one large screen, all the necessary controllers, games, movies prepared. In between the two corners, tables of food, drinks, desserts were placed with plastic plates, cups and cutlery included. The opposite corner of the karaoke, an entire area was made for every kind of household game. Ranging from board games, to darts, to pool, it even had table tennis boards readied. For this, Sam and Will had to arrange small tables for each type of game. A few tables for board and card games, smaller amounts of pool tables, and a small area for everything else (including a game that Sam was going to enjoy watching the Autobots play). In the last corner, it was a _literal_ dance floor. Top of the line stereos stationed in numerous amounts of walls, while a colour flashing dance-floor was put in under, the lights a bit dimmer in the corner to make it really look like a club. They even had the smallest bar, strictly serving only small amounts of beer and liquor. Wouldn't want anyone to be losing themselves in front of a hundred. Lastly were the five double doors separating the dance floor and the game area, allowing entrances and exits to the room from outside. Other than that, the entire room was filled with bright orange lights, decorative streamers and banners, and very bright Christmas trees.

Sam marvelled at the effort they pulled in together, pulling away when he heard a door open behind him. His eyes brightened at the sight of those entering.

"Wow, Sam! You've _really_ worked yourself to the bone on this one!" _Mikaela_ commented, _Leo_ entering from the same door behind her with a small whistle of his own. The two had changed in the past three years. Like, _a lot_. Mikaela Banes was still holding her tom-boyish look with ripped jeans, leather jacket exposing her bosom which was covered by a white tank top. Down below, she wore her usual black boots. Her skin taking on a lighter colour while her hair was cut shorter and tied down by bandana. Leo now looked like an official business man. Sam has heard of some of his works in the program developing world. He now wore long and white, button-up shirt with a pair of black chinos and dark shoes. He now sported a darker skin colour with his hair combed over.

"Nice one bro! How'd you get everything in here?" The Spanish friend had questioned, poking his head in a few directions.

"Very easily, I'd have to say." Sam returned, coming up to the two as he gave them each a hug, ending it all with a group hug. "It's good to see you guys again."

Sam was grateful for having them come. He was a little frightened to ask them if they could come, but once he got over it, he was glad. They were the only _true_ friends that he could speak without hiding too many secrets. Especially since they've gotten to know most of the Autobots themselves. But anyways, he just needed another reason to see them that wasn't the death of someone or it was the end of another battle. So he was quick to ask them if they could come when they had lived only a decent amount of hours away from the base. They thought they wouldn't fit in since they hadn't done anything in the latest war, but Sam argued that neither did he. At least this way, he'd have people around his age to talk with rather than stick with all the older men.

"You're welcome, Sam." The female replied, returning said hug.

"Wouldn't miss a meeting like this for the world." Leo stated. Sam and Mikaela laughed as they pulled away.

"Not when there are so many 'alien robots' around, huh?" Sam teased.

"Hey, I've made it pretty far into the world of programming, y'know?"

"As far as 'kitten calendars' go." The group laughed once more, as they went and found themselves a spot to talk for a moment. "So… how've you guys been?" Sam asked, generally interested in how his two best friends had been living ever since their experiences with the Autobots ended.

"Great! Like I said, found the perfect job for me online!" The other male started, Mikaela nodding to agree with Leo.

"Me too! Fixed up my dad and all the stuff he's done. Now he's back up on his feet and I'm working with him!" She stated, a pang of guilt coming when she remembered that she was talking in front of a now orphan. "Sorry…"

"It's nothing. Haven't heard back from Simmons in a while, Leo?"

"Wouldn't know man. Said he'd come, but I guess his work comes first. Oh, sorry we couldn't be there during Chicago." Leo apologised as well.

"No problem. Though, if you guys were, I don't think you'd have lasted long against the Decepticons… or Carly." The Witwicky gestured to Mikaela, chuckling as if a joke. The engineer giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"Well you don't have to worry then. I don't think she ever did like me in the first place. How is she, by the way?"

Sam tensed up this time, the other two noticing the silence to follow. They shared worried glances before the programmer spoke up. "You alright, bro?"

Sam snapped awake and returned to his senses. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I guess I just forgot to told you… we broke up."

The news dropped hard on the two, but they didn't show too much of a reaction. Only sharing another worried look before speaking at the same time. " **We're sorry…** "

"Nah. You guys shouldn't be. It was me that she was done with. I thought that I could hold it together, but I guess she just didn't want me anymore." Sam said, his head looking a little down. He shook it away the next second before holding up a smile to them. "But don't worry. Since then, Optimus and the others had let me stay on base until I can pick myself up. At least, I hope that's all they're doing."

"What do you mean?" Mikaela question, leaning on her seat.

The young Witwicky thought for a moment. "Well, you know how they're overprotective. I just don't want to keep leeching off of them."

"I highly doubt they think that-"

"No. But **I** do."

A heavy air drifted on the three as their conversation drifted into silence for a minute. It wasn't long before Mikaela decided best to change the topic, and it probably was the best. "Well, that just means we'll have to find you a new partner then!" She said, standing up from her seat.

Sam stopped. Blinked. "What?"

Leo copied Sam's expression. "We are?"

"Look, if you don't want to feel like you're using them, then you pull yourself together with something else." The female explained.

"And your idea is to get me a date?"

"She has a point." Leo added, giving a low scowl from Samuel.

"So, let's start listing possible candidates." Mikaela dropped back down on her seat.

" **Candidates?** " They asked, earning the roll of her eyes to the oblivious males.

"Well think. There must be some types you're looking for." Sam felt a tingling on his spine that something horrible was come from this.

"Do I have to?"

"Why not? We got no better idea." The programmer said. Sam looked to the two with suspicious looks before giving in with a sigh, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I guess… I like someone honest, strong, and kind. Someone I can protect, or can protect me. Uhh, I guess someone that looks at least decent. And, it has to be someone I know as well, so no blind dates." Sam began listing, the two following along as they began counting down the people Sam knew. He continued ranting on for a few minutes, the number of people he knew dwindling. Old friends of Sam in high school and college. People they saw Sam speaking with before. It was a while before they finally had an image of who it was, the two friends of the Witwicky holding nervous expressions.

Sam noticed the silent and anxious looks and spoke up. "What? What is it?"

Leo gestured with his eyes that Mikaela should be the one to tell him. And so she reluctantly did. "Uh, Sam… I think we may have figured out who'd you like, but uhh…"

"… What?"

"Do you like other guys?" Leo jumped in, surprising the orphan.

"Uhh… I guess. I'm bi, so it shouldn't be a problem… right?"

"No, no! It's not a problem at all! It's just… what you just described was both Optimus and Bee."

For the third time, "What?" He replayed the description in his mind, finding that it was true. Being a pretty average person, he didn't know much people like that. So it was narrowed down to another race entirely. The two friends stared at him with questioning looks as if waiting for an explanation to come from the Witwicky. "C'mon you two! I can't believe you'd think that!"

"Well, you did say you were bi." The Spanish male defended.

"And we don't know much people you talk to." The engineer added.

"So you just assume I'd have a crush on the Autobot?!"

" **Do you?** " The two inquired in unison, now generally curious as to why Sam was so opposed to the idea.

"… No…" He responded, a dark blush filling his entire face.

"What was that pause?" Mikaela questioned, the discussion now becoming an interrogation pretty quickly.

"… Nothing…"

"You did it again, bro." Leo leant forward on his chair, suspicion in his eyes.

"…" The two continued their icy gazes as Sam broke under the pressure pretty quickly. "… So what if I do…?"

"Well, let's get something done first. Which one?" The female asks as Sam freezes up on the spot. This topic again. It feels like it was just a week ago that the Witwicky was mulling this over himself. Like last time, he was given with the same options.

Turning his head away to cover the blood rush to his head, he muttered just loud enough for them to hear. "… I like Optimus, but…"

"But…?" Leo dragged the word out in a questioning tone.

Sam rubbed the lower half of his face thinking on a way to explain it for moment. The next, he began to recount what had been happening since his arrival on base. The break-up, the nightmares, the fights, the arrival of the Lumos Aria, and the jealousy that festered within him. Which then led on to the depression and the second argument. One thing he did leave out was the deadlocked medical room. He knew that he could trust anything with the two of them, after everything they've been through and all. But they didn't need to know _everything_ that's happened inside there.

"So you now have your best friend crushing on you while you like the big guy who already has someone else, right?" Leo summarised, Sam giving an unamused look.

"Thanks for making it sound better than it actually is."

"But that doesn't mean it's such a hard choice." Mikaela spoke up, once again getting confused looks from the males. "Seriously? It's not like you don't have a 1% chance of getting Optimus. And if Bee doesn't want you to pity him, then you should respect that."

"First off, can you not say 'getting' Optimus. Secondly, what do you expect me to do? Just walk up to the guy and ask him out? It's not all happy endings, 'Kaela."

"No, but you can at least try. Once in the past, it was a miracle that you and I would date-"

"Thanks…"

"Not the point. What I'm trying to say is, pull yourself another miracle."

Inhaling largely, Sam gave loud sigh. He couldn't exactly admit that they were right, but he couldn't say they were wrong either. Even he, at one point, thought it was impossible for him to hook up with the beauty before him now. And he still does. But, this situation is on a whole different scale compared to what it was five years ago. An entirely different race, the same gender, added with the fact that Optimus already has lover in his life. A much grander scale than just getting a car and a girl.

Slightly, he ducked his head and nodded. "Alright. I get it. I'll try-"

"No, you _will_." She interrupted once more. Sam gave in with another heave of air.

"Fine. But not now. I still have a few stuff to check over before the party begins. You guys don't mind…" The Witwicky stood up on his seat, the other two following right after.

"Giving you a hand? No problem." Leo agreed.

So the next two hours were busy running around the room to check that everything was in place and all of the equipment was working. Sam and Leo checking over most of the electrical appliances while Mikaela surveyed the food and decorations. Overall, nothing was out of place and was just about ready for everyone to come in. So the time had come and the doors were opened. They weren't surprise when they found that most of the soldiers and Autobots camping outside for the past hour.

* * *

The rest of the night, he was dragged around by mostly everyone. And during most of the night, Optimus had been following him around like a lost puppy. But he didn't mention it.

First was Bumblebee, who had wanted to show the giant bot-sized snowman he built while he had waited for the party, Skids and Mudflap showcasing theirs as well when Sam acted as the judge. Next he had enjoyed a few games of darts and pool with Ratchet and Ironhide, Leo managing to join them for a few games as well. After that, Jolt, Mirage and Arcee had a small competition just outside of the building, having a lap around the base on an icy field. It was quite amusing to find the red and blue Autobots slipping each turn while Arcee proceeded on with ease. The silver and grey twin presenting a few moves on the dance floor while Sam had merely joined and the other soldiers cheered- amazingly, Sunstreaker did well with his sibling. Sam tempted the Prime to dance as well, but was modestly refused. Right after all the sweat had been built up, Epps and Lennox had decided to treat the young Witwicky to a small game of FIFA on the large screen. Mikaela unexpectedly joined them, managing the surprising feat of winning with Sam. During the game, it was a surprise to find the mini-bots stepping out of their rooms for once. When they noticed Mikaela, they were jumping for joy and going with their usual and yet disturbing… _antics_ …

After all that, only three hours had past and there was still plenty time in the night to continue, but Samuel was famished. So the group decided then and there to grab a few plates of food and head to the dining hall, the only reasonably silent place to eat. The group was of nine and only included Sam, his two friends, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet and the two soldiers from before. So when they arrived there, it wasn't long before they found a spot to sit and allowed the humans to eat. Sam found himself sandwiched between Bee and Optimus' holoforms, Mikaela, William and Robert on the other side.

Together, they ate while exchanging stories between each other. And Sam was having a slight difficulty handling his food while maintaining his conversations with _less_ than two people. Each had what they wanted to say while he nodded and ate, throwing his own opinions during moments of swallowing and placing another piece into his mouth.

His attention drew to the blonde when a tap from his direction made him turn. He found the holoform was looking away, but his finger was quietly tapping on a napkin. Sam swallowed his food before playing along with the Autobot, pulling the piece of fabric away. Flipping it over in his hand, he guessed right to think there was something written on it.

 _'Look up.'_ Confused by the message, he did as read and gazed up. His eyes widened at what he found was dangling over him.

From the corner of the Prime's eye, he saw the teen look up as he did so as well. He discovered a bush of green ivies, tied together by a red ribbon had dangled over him and the human by a string. When looking back down, he was confused to see the young adult hiding his face in his hands while the tips of his ears grew red.

"Sam, is everything alright? What is that hovering above us?" Optimus asked innocently, only making the human groan before he reached a hand over to his right and punched the scout. Bee gave a hearty laugh, everyone else wondering what was wrong before they saw it as well. Their eyes glazed over the mistletoe as the humans doubled over on their seats, the Autobots bewildered, and Sam now groaning more. Optimus watched before he asked again. "Sam?"

"It's a mistletoe, Optimus."

The Prime went to work on the World Wide Web, searching the word up before a numerous amount of information appeared. Reading it, he found nothing interesting as of yet. Only simple details of its components. That was until the Witwicky whispered in his hands.

"Try the meaning behind a mistletoe."

And without question, he renewed his search entry. Again, much information was given as he read the first on given.

_'Once an aphrodisiac for the Greeks, it is now used as a holiday tradition to exchange a kiss under one.'_

Now he understood some of what is said except one part read. Deciding that it is better to ask, he turned to the still flushed Samuel. "What is a kiss?"

The ones who had just recovered from their earlier outburst were now wheezing. Lennox and Leo taking a spit-take of their drinks, luckily at no one in front of them. Ironhide and Ratchet palmed their heads while Bumblebee sprouted horns. Steam poured out of Sam's ears while a few called out from their seats, practically everyone in the group having their eyes land on the two. Things like 'Go on and tell 'im', 'Don't hold back now!', and even 'Might as well reach first base now!'. All of which turning the young adult beet red.

Sam could only be silent and slam his head on the table for a moment. Though he was worried, Optimus merely watched and waited for an explanation. The Witwicky then pulled his head up, took a deep breath before answering. "It's a human way of showing affection or care." Though was bright red, he answered calmly, choosing wisely not to go into full details. But of course, the leader pushed him into a corner.

"How?"

"Um… 'Kaela?" Sam went for plan B, pushing the question onto the nearest humans, which happened to be those in front of him.

"I wouldn't know." She lied, Sam silently cursing her.

"Will?"

"Uh-uh. I'm not kissing anybody other than my wife and daughter."

"Ditto." Epps added.

"Um… uhh…"

"Sam, why don't you demonstrate it?" The table went silent, the sound of a few cups and plates falling. For a moment, he thought the Prime was joking. Then he filed it down as a brain fart. Optimus was always serious. But was he really going to showcase on how to kiss to Orion Pax, otherwise known as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and is a super-intelligent being from another world. In front of everyone. He thought not.

"Sorry, no can do…" The table was silenced with a few 'aws' from the humans. Sam promised to remember to pay them back later who had been cheering before and laughing. Looking up again, he found the mistletoe was gone and the fun was over. He'd have to find out who had set up the darn thing as well. But he had pretty good guess who it was. For now, he sat up straight and resumed his meal like everyone else.

Fortunately, he did not meet the Prime's eyes. Seeing as the leader had missed out on another opportunity. But an opportunity for what, he wondered.

* * *

After dinner, the group decided to treat themselves to one movie to end the night for them. The rest were free to continue the party and were free to turn in at any time. So the previous group of nine, plus a few more Autobots joining, ventured to the rec-room. Deciding upon something calm and peaceful for the Christmas season, the group voted for the classic _Polar Express_. Once again, Sam sat between the Prime and the yellow Seeker, this time on the large couch with Bumblebee sitting on one armrest. They were poorly squashed at the end of the couch, forcing Sam to lean partially on both, not one of them minded.

The movie began and Sam watched in fascination as his childhood fell back to his mind. It was about halfway through the movie did he notice movement on his right, where Bee was sitting. But since it was a dimly lit room and it was such a small movement, he didn't think he had needed to look his way. Then he saw it again. Feeling it as well. A hand moved over his. Just as he was about to pull away, guessing the scout moved it by accident, his hand was grabbed silently. Turning his head only the slightest bit to look, he noted that Bee had his eyes on the movie, as if nothing had happened. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Sam kept quiet and blushed silently. His blush could only intensify when Bee webbed his fingers with Sam's.

He was barely able to focus on the movie, now fearing that one of the others may spot the action. Every minute or so, he'd glance around to see if anyone had noticed. And each time, the fingers around his tightened. Luckily, nothing had been seen as they were all preoccupied by the movie.

His nerves begun to ease itself when twenty minutes had passed. But as fate would have it, he would always be given the short end of life. Once more, he found small movements; this time to his left. He had a growing anxiety when something had glided over the back of his right hand. Large, firm and warm. Figuring it was Optimus' finger, he hoped it was just a pure coincidence and/or an accident that they touched. But no. The finger traced up to a knuckle before pulling itself back to his wrist. It drew circles that were strangely arousing the young adult, making him blush harsher. Then the worst came. A palm lowered over his, the heat from the hand passed directly through to Sam. The hand turned his, interlacing their fingers with his one at a time. And for the second time that day, his head erupted into steam.

At first he was barely focusing on the move when the first hand had come, even though he had watched it many times in his childhood. _Now_ , he was barely allowed a single thought other than the two hands that had held onto his. The warmth generated from the contact was only making his heart beat harder. One hand is that of the one _he_ loves. The other is the hand of the one that loves _him_. It was ironic how it clearly portrayed the events of the past few weeks. Keep holding onto the one he loved, he soon forgets about the other. Try and love the one that loves him, the other hand tightens. He wished his life could only be so simple. But God  always had other plans.

By the end of the movie, which he didn't realise that had soon arrived, his hands were released. But the warmth that remained behind followed. As people began to move, all chose to stay silent as a few had dozed off during the movie, choosing to sleep in their spots. He didn't know where they came from, but blankets were soon pulled out as they were draped over the unconscious. One on Ironhide and Ratchet, another on the green and orange twin, and two more on a couple soldiers including Robert. The rest silently exited the door, switching the TV off and easing the door to a close.

Once out, everyone gave their goodnights and thank you before beginning to split. Sam received in total four handshakes, three slaps on the shoulder and 2 hugs from his friends before they were led to guest rooms. While everyone began to file out, Sam noticed that he, Optimus and Bee were the only ones left. God, it could not have been more awkward. But he ignored it as he still had one thing left to do for the night.

He turned to Optimus when the Prime began whispering into his ear. "Sam, that favour you asked a few days ago?"

Sam bobbed his head. "Mmm. Just let me get something from my room first." Whilst he said that, Bee looked on from the side with suspicion.

The Witwicky started the route to his room, Optimus and Bee following behind. They had chosen to break the uncomfortable silence by asking questions they could on the movie. Sam had to reflect on the movie that he remembered in his head for the answers, wondering how the two were able to even remain focused on the movie whilst doing 'that'. Neither of them decided to bring it up, so that was a plus.

It wasn't long before they had reached Sam's room, Optimus being told to wait outside while he wished his best friend a 'goodnight'. They waited until Sam was inside before turning to each other, serious looks adorning their expressions. Optimus started. "Bumblebee, earlier you had sent a transmission that you had wanted to talk. Would you like to now?"

"Yes. And I only have one question, Optimus."

"Alright, but I'd like you to answer one of mine as well."

"Alright."

"During that incident I had offlined, why was I not informed that Sam had himself offlined?" The Prime inquired, still vastly furious that not a single Autobot had mentioned this to him.

"I don't know. I'm guessing a lot had happened during the time and we just simply forgot that you didn't know. We thought you had figured out somewhere along the way and just knew about it already. I guess, I just didn't want to be reminded that he had died that moment."

"… Fine." He wanted more of a reason, but he couldn't blame anyone if it was like the Seeker said. "Go on with your question."

Taking a breather, the scout started. "You know I see you as a brother, Optimus, so please answer this truthfully. Do you 'love' Sam?" He inquired. Optimus, being caught off guard as his face clearly showed it, waited a second before answering.

"Of course I do. He has saved our lives more than once at the risk of his-"

"You know that isn't what I'm asking. I'm asking if your spark _pulses_ for him."

Optimus was left silent without a response. He didn't know how he felt. He's always assumed that his love would last as long as Elita's spark held life. But now that he couldn't feel the bond, he was feeling the sensation of a 'crush' all over again. This time with Samuel. He pondered the question for a while. During the movie, when he had pulled the young adult into a hand grip, as well as during that time in the dining hall, and that moment in the locked-room, he had surely felt his spark move for the human. But…

When the Prime didn't answer for a full minute, Bee spoke again. "Let me tell you something, Optimus. If you truly want things to happen between you and Sam, then go forward and tell him. But if you _still_ insist that your spark is for Elita, then decide. Save him the pain of not knowing." The blonde said, dispersing his holoform a few seconds later.

Optimus stood there for the longest time, the words echoing inside him. _'Save him the pain of not knowing.'_. The line seemed so familiar. He thought further back. Then a line his doctor had said clicked in his head. _'If my first theory proves to be true, and it does take time to rebuild a bond, can I ask if you truly want it? I mean, look at Sam.'_. Though they're different in words, the same meaning was held behind them. Then he began to question if it was as they said, that he had feelings for the human. If someone had asked him that a few weeks ago, he would've denied it almost immediately. But now…

…

…

"… Orion?"

Optimus pulled out of his thoughts to the call of his name, turning to the door beside him that Sam had just exited out on. Something in particular held within his hands. Optimus observed the item for a moment before looking back up when Sam talked again. "Ready to go?"

"Of course. You didn't get to answer last time, but where is it you'd like to go?"

"Oh, um, can we get to… _ … please…?"

The mech questioned the location before it had hit him like Megatron to his processor. The item and the location, it was making a whole lot more sense now. Nervously, he asked. "… Sam, are you sure?"

"… Y-yeah. I mean, I hav- _no_ … I **need** to."

"… As you wish."


	9. Bruise

The week had passed and the base was now rid of Christmas decorations, now preparing for the end of the year… _At least_ , as much as the Autobots and twenty-five other individuals can prepare. After the party, 90% of the population on base had already begun packing for their trips to their families. Will and Epps included along with Sam's two friends leaving for their own families. This meant that for two days, soldiers and officials have been running around, trying to sort the last of the month's paperwork. Since barely any one of them got the chance to visit during Thanksgiving, an entire two weeks of Christmas and New Years were given to them.

And so, with all the Autobots stuck on base, as well as Sam and roughly two dozens of soldiers, the place was quiet and barren. Sam's friends dwindling down to a small few of humans and a larger amount of Cybertronians. But he couldn't blame them. Besides, he could easily say that he had felt more at ease around the race other than his own. Another human feeling. So when it was the _actual_ night of Christmas Eve, he and the Autobots came together for one more movie night, deciding upon some family humour in _Home Alone_. But Samuel knew that movie nights weren't going to cut it for the entire time. So he got to work on a 'side project'.

Optimus, back to having his usual relationship status with Sam, returned to his desk, his head still mulling a few things over. He busied himself while doing so, speeding his way through every file or paper handed to him. First off, he was thinking back to that conversation with the scout. _'Why didn't I answer his question?'_ He thought. _'It was a fairly simple yes or no. I know I hold feelings for Elita… But, do I know?'_ The thought kept replaying in his head till he moved back to the second memory his mind kept returning to.

After the talk with Bee, he and Sam had ventured off into the night to one place in particular. _Graceland Cemetery_. It was only an hour drive to the place before Sam and Optimus' holoform stepped out of the vehicle, a small bouquet in the hands of the human. Optimus didn't understand why'd Sam would want to return to the place of his Creators' burial at a time like this, but then he remembered that Christmas was a _family_ holiday. Which meant that the boy would've been celebrating the holiday with them up until this year. His first year without his Creators beside him. Optimus remembered his own experience.

The two hadn't stayed long. Only for half an hour while Sam spoke to them in a sad tone. And albeit it was sad, his smile didn't fade. Optimus could only watch from a few feet away while Sam was on his knees. The young Witwicky talked about everything that had been happening, not caring that some of the things were sensitive to himself. Though he recounted a few of the things, he didn't go into detail on what he himself had thought about the events. Then before long, he gave them each a small 'Merry Christmas', ending it there when he stood back up without the flowers. The two then left quietly, not a word shared between each other since the beginning of the trip.

Sooner or later, he'd have to talk about it with Sam. For now, his thoughts left him in silence. It came to the point where he hadn't even noticed that Ratchet had entered the room. The doctor waited for a greeting, which was a usual for anybody meeting with the Prime… which also wasn't given. Making his presence be known, he coughed and cleared his holoform's trachea. It was then that the leader threw his head up with surprise washing over him.

"R-Ratchet! You scared the pit out of me!" He muttered.

"I knocked." Ratched stated, bringing a small feeling of embarrassment to the leader.

"A-Anyways, was there something you needed?"

"No. But it seems you do. To not even hear me enter, you'd have to have something weighing on your processor." The medic stated, drawing a few steps closer to the desk. "About what though?"

The Prime lips were straight. "Just irrelevant information."

The two came to a small stare down as Ratchet held eyes of suspicion. "… Is it about Samuel?"

 _Twitch_. "No. What makes you say that?"

"I wonder."

Optimus grew somewhat annoyed when Ratchet had rolled his eyes. "… If that is all you wanted to say, then-"

"It isn't." He interjected, leaning his arms onto the table. "Tell me, are you really being honest with yourself?" The leader looked rattled by the question, but answered calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Prime. I see the way you look at Sam and the way he does so to you. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the base has as well. Otherwise they would be just lying if I asked."

Optimus flushed and gave the other mech and incredulous stare. "Y-You're imagining things."

"Am I? Well," The doctor turned away with a small smirk. "I guess I must've imagined that you were holding _his_ hand during that movie a few nights ago." His grin stretching when the holoform flickered into particles for a second before switching back. "Did I strike a chord?"

"Ratchet…" Optimus called, his voice taking on a dark tone.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." The Prime thought to take a sigh of relief, but found that relief disappearing in a moment. "At least, under the conditions that you _will_ tell Sam."

His annoyance growing, the raven-haired holoform spoke carefully. _Tried_ , at least. "Do you not see you're asking me to betray Elita? I could- no- I **will** never do such a thing. And even if I do, I **wouldn't** because I know that I'd lose my connection with him the moment I do."

"Firstly, is it really betrayal? She'd understand that you had to move on after her disappearance. And you know better than I do that one shouldn't _betray_ their own spark. And secondly, you don't _know_ a single thing about what would happen when you tell him."

It had pained Optimus to admit so, but the other mech was right. Long ago, there were times when he believed that he wasn't right for Elita-1. And so, he had tried distancing himself from her. When he did, it had eventually caved in on his spark, bring both physical and emotional pain. And as much as he hated to say it, he doesn't know how the human would react. That frightened him more than anything.

"… Even if _she_ did accept them, I don't know if I could do it. And what's the likely chance of Sam returning such feelings?" He questioned, lowering his gaze. Ratchet was prepared for said question, answering it not a moment after.

"He held on." Optimus looked up and met the medic's eyes. "That night, he didn't let go of your hand. Didn't move it away, nor did he say anything." _'Though his hormones were spiking.'_ Ratchet thought silently to himself, deciding best to keep it a secret for now.

The sudden realisation hitting the Prime, he questioned how he could've missed that. When he reached his hand out to the human's that night, he was acting solely on impulse. If Samuel neither questioned it nor rejected it during or after the movie, did that mean he accepted it? No… It was far too soon to say that he had 'accepted' it. More so to say that he had 'put up' with it.

The mech returned to reality when Ratchet continued. "He pulled you back from the Well of Allsparks for Primus sakes! Don't you think you owe him that much?"

Optimus didn't need to be reminded about that. Especially when it links to cost and danger the Witwicky had placed himself in during that time. "It's because that I owe him 'that much' that I can't risk this friendship we've built, all for the selfish need of a dead mech walking." He argued.

"Samuel is many things, but _heartless_ is not one of them, Prime. You should know better than to think otherwise." After finishing the sentence, Ratchet made way to the door. "This conversation is useless. If you tend to be _that_ stubborn about this, then I'd rather give my help to Bumblebee."

As the medic reached the door, Optimus stopped him with a question. "What do you mean?"

Though looking from the corner of his eye, Ratchet stared directly into the Prime's eyes, hoping it wasn't ignorance in his eyes. "You didn't notice, but during 'that' night, Sam was also holding onto Bumblebee as well." Leaving with just that, Optimus was left in confusion.

Bumblebee, his brother-like comrade, was doing the same as he was? Did he want to be with Samuel as well? But… _'Save him the pain of not knowing.'_ He remembered. Does that mean the yellow Camaro liked him but was keeping quiet? From what Ratchet had just said, he confirmed it. The leader knew he should be happy for the Seeker on finding someone that he can connect to. But knowing that Sam was the one he had optics for, it had _hurt_. And if Bee did hold feelings for him, why was he so insistent on the Prime being with Sam?

…

Unless he already confessed. And if he did, along with the fact that they aren't courting as of yet, then that meant Sam had refused him. But what for? The seeker seemed the closest to the human than anyone of them. He seemed like the most suitable choice of a partner for the young adult.

… Unless he was just overthinking all of this and that they aren't dating. Optimus swore that he processor would begin to steam if he continued to think of it. It had provided a rather annoying whir of a sound in his holoform, toppling the best of and Cybertronians. Looking down to his hands, he found that he had been digging his nails the entire time. So when he released it, he wasn't surprised to find that pain was left behind. Ignoring the pain, he sighed and looked to the door.

…

 _'... I won't get anywhere this way. As much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to seek out my own answers.'_ He thought. Pushing away from his seat, he made a bee-line towards the door.

* * *

"Sam!" Ironhide called from down the hall, approaching slowly from his light jog. It had done the job of catching the Witwicky's attention, who was busying himself with yet another talk with a soldier. Sam looked for a moment, before turning back to the soldier and ending his conversation.

"Okay, so have everything ready by then." The soldier nodded before running off, leaving Sam to turn back to the holoform.

"What was that about?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just a project I'm working on." Sam waved it off, gesturing with his hands to say 'don't worry'. "Anyways, what's up? Did you need anything?"

"No. I've just been wondering what you've been doing. You seem to be running around the entire base, talking to a few people, then running off once more. Some of the others had noticed are suspicious. Are you planning something?" The burly holoform asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy with his arms crossed.

"Like I said, it's a 'project' I'm working on. You guys don't need to worry about it. I mean, you guys get to see the final product soon enough anyways." He stated, drawing the Cybertronian's curiosity.

"Oh? Can I at least get an idea of what you're doing?" Sam chuckled to this.

"Nope. But you can help me." Ironhide cocked his head once more. "In the past five years, have you ever been with Will on New Year's Eve?"

"Yes, only once before when Annabelle had asked so. Why?"

"Great! Then you probably have seen it before as well!"

* * *

Now two days since Christmas, Sam still had a few things to do. It seemed like the past weeks he's been getting back into the shape of doing something every day, having almost every hour of the day planned out. Eating with Lennox, training with Epps and the others, then the rest of the day was free unless he had to check up with Ratchet. Using the free time, like how he had been planning the party, he used it once more for one last gift to the Autobots. It was going to take a day for everything to be complete, but he hoped that the Cybertronians can enjoy his gift.

So there he was, taking use of a small library Optimus had directed him to and enjoying in a little light reading to past the time, till someone had called him. But when you can read novels in only two hours, Sam grew tired of the books quickly and moved on. One of the cons of touching the Allsparks shard… _No pun intended?_ And as he opened the door, he was faced with an unlikely face.

Elita-1. Bright orange hair, piercing green eyes, flawless skin. It wasn't that hard to tell. Especially when they've seen each other in passing so many times. Usually following the order of glaring before averting eye contact. Sam only following the latter.

It was sort of awkward to meet like so, after everything that had spewed out during that argument with Optimus. Sam was pretty sure that the Prime would've at least mentioned it to her. And from the daggers that the femme was still throwing in her eyes, the Witwicky was sure of it.

"Human." _Ouch._ It stung to continue hearing the Autobot call his species by their name after how long she had been on base. And now that the thought was beginning to form, had the femme interacted with anyone other than her own kind while she was here? _'Okay, no. Don't think like that, she is still with Optimus. Say one wrong thing, Optimus will know.'_

"Elita. Sorry, I was just leaving." _'Great idea! Avoid, avoid, avoid. That'll solve any issues!'_ His mind sarcastically thought, now replaying the scenes in his life when he had used the same tactic. Choosing any of those moments, he could clearly say the problem would come back and bite him in his rear. But this was a special case at least, so leaving would be the ideal response.

Sam quickly walked past the holoform and into the corridor, hoping to get away as quick as he could. He was stopped when a hand caught onto his shoulder with a terrifying grip. Sam would've gave a small shout of pain if it weren't for the utter fear running through him right now. With every force of will within him, he kept his line of sight straight and was silent.

" **Human.** I don't know how you have tied Orion to your weak species, and I don't care what affiliations you've had with the Autobots, but remember your place."

The grip tightened for a moment, making Sam squint in pain. Before long, it had released his shoulder, though not relieve the pain that remained. After a quick silence, he continued walking.

 _'Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.'_ He chanted continuously in his head.

* * *

Bumblebee hadn't much to do but watch Sam work on something he refuses to tell the others. Even the scout himself didn't know what the young adult was planning. In a sense, he was worried. Albeit, not for the reasons one would likely think. People would usually see the Witwicky as a _much_ too hard-working man. What was it called again? Oh right, a workaholic. And yes, Bee is still worried about that as well, but not as much as he is worrying right now.

What made the Seeker anxious was that Sam seemed to be in a rush. Not the good kind, if there is a 'good'. Like the human was trying to hide something, or rather had something weighing heavily on his shoulders. Bee could tell from the many years of living with the boy that he was acting strangely out of the ordinary. Rapid speech, irregular body movements, and to top it all off, he seemed to be avoiding everyone who knew him again.

Bee usually would've pointed it out by now, but because Sam was going about too quickly, it was nearly impossible for them to get a moment of privacy. And when they did have a moment, coincidentally the blonde had been called away by another mech for another patrol or training schedule. That had been continuing on for the past few days or so.

Then there is the other problem he's been noticing. It'd be plain stupid to miss the glares thrown at said human by the Prime's mate. Anyone else, he'd have been holding them down at cannon-point and questioning their motives. Bumblebee understood the looks Prowl and Sunstreaker had given to the humans when they had first arrived, thinking themselves as a much higher race. But not like Elita-1. Might as well have been shooting shots at the human if she had been looking any harsher.

Sam had noticed, and yet he doesn't do anything but look the other way. This only tempted the scout to do the job for him and confront the femme, but the results seemed to be an uncontrolled variable in the equation. Having to be stripped off of his weapons is a possible aftermath, as well as losing the respects of every other Autobot. Usually, it wouldn't have mattered to the Seeker if he lost everything for Sam, but to lose the boy was another thing.

So he kept his head down and kept his optics on both Sam and Elita whenever he could.

…

_And was it just him, or is Sam avoiding the use his left arm?_

* * *

Taking long strides, Optimus combed through the buildings for the Witwicky. If he wanted to start somewhere, he had to go to the source of most of his problems. He had to figure a few things out. If everything his comrades had said were true, or it was all just a big misunderstanding. Whatever the case, he needed to hear a few things before saying what he himself was feeling.

 _Ah, speaking of Unicron._ He thought, having finally caught sight of the young human, turning a corner in a rush. The two stopped with an awkward silence between them, their stares differing. Optimus had a small look of happiness, while Sam had a glint of tension in his eyes. They stayed silent for the longest time before Sam turned his back once more to an Autobot, speeding off and leaving the Prime in confusion.

Optimus wasted only a second before speeding off after the boy, calling his name in the process. "Sam, wait!"

Sam didn't respond and quickened his pace. This only made the holoform call out again, speeding himself up as well. "Sam!"

Again, no response, still keeping his head down. It was only a minute before the leader had caught up with the human and caught his hand over the young adult's left shoulder. "Sam!" Optimus called one last time, his hand flying off of the limb when the human flinched and gave a small pained yelp. Finally, the two had stopped and were staring at each other once again.

Optimus noted the way Samuel had held his left shoulder, as if hiding it while a small look of fear crossed him once more. Optimus' hand stayed afloat for the longest moment before reaching out to hold the Witwicky once again. This time, the Prime had stopped when Sam jumped back with an uncertain look. A bad vibe ran through the holoform as he sounded his words out slowly. "Sam. Is there something wrong?"

Sam shook quickly, having noticed the serious tone in his voice. "I-It's… It's nothing, O-Orion…"

Optimus didn't look impressed. "Sam, it is clearly not nothing."

His hand reached out once more, this time swatted away by Sam's own limb. This had confirmed the mech's suspicion while Sam paled at the face he met. It was the same face the doctor-bot had given him many times, as well as a few others he knew. Once again, Optimus drew his words out slowly. "Sam. Show me your arm."

"W-Why? I-it's fine-"

"I apologise, but that wasn't a request." Before it could've been processed, the Prime latched a palm onto Sam's wrist, his other hand working by pulling the long sleeve of the light blue, button-up up the limb. And as the fabric was folded over itself, Sam could feel the colour in his body fade and left a pained look when it was quickly revealed.

Optimus had his eyes widen as the colour of purple was made apparent on his shoulder, the shape of a handprint left behind. He hadn't seen much about the anatomy of a human, but he could tell that it would've been the equivalent to that of a large dent on a Cybertronian. He was careful to inspect the wound as his hand glossed over it like a thin piece of tissue. But when he watched the human's face contort in pain whenever there was too much of any contact. And as much as it did, Optimus felt the same pain wash over him.

The leader, still being careful, held the arm up just by the slightest before he began questioning. "… How did this happen?" His voice taking on a much darker tone.

"It's nothing. I… I fell out of the bed-"

" **Enough to leave an exact handprint!** " The Prime roared, the other adult squinting. One, because it was quite loud in the silent corridor, and two, because his arm jerked as a nervous reaction. The mech didn't wait before continuing. "Who did it?"

Sam looked away, a sign as to refusal to answer. For the next few minutes, Optimus pressed many times for an answer, Samuel doing his best to deny it and refusing to answer. After a frustrating moment, the Prime had finally stopped, but in turn, dragged the Witwicky towards the hospital ward, despite the many protests that Sam gave along the way.

"Orion, stop! I'm telling you, nothing happened!"

"It is not nothing when someone chooses to inflict pain on another!"

"It was an accident!"

Optimus whipped around. "So you don't deny that someone did it!"

The young adult clamped his mouth shut, realising the mistake he just made. Now the Prime was _never_ going to let it go. And if he did, it won't be forgotten any time soon. Which meant that Sam couldn't let the mech who exactly was the one that did the damage. Most likely, it'd only damage Optimus himself even more. Then moving on to destroying their friendship when the leader wouldn't believe it was them.

"Sam, tell me who did it. I won't get mad at you if you do." _Lies._ Samuel had the typical mother who would question every unknown accident that happened within his household. He himself had heard that line _way_ too many times to even believe it anymore.

"And what about them?" The Witwicky questioned, the dark look of Optimus Prime returning.

"That… I'll have to have a word with them." A sad expression adorned the young adult's expression.

"Please, Orion. It's better that you didn't know. Orion Just this once, trust me with everything. Don't ask about it." Said mech opened his mouth to deny a few of the statements, stopping when his eyes met Sam's and the human spoke again. " _Please_."

"…"

* * *

Optimus didn't like it. Not one bit at all. But neither did Ratchet when he heard about it. Mostly, it was because Optimus gave in to the request because of the eyes Samuel displayed. 'Puppy-dog eyes', he learnt from looking it up. To fall for one's charm was not high for a Prime. Demoralising, even. The only thing that the leader could settle for was an immediate check-up with Ratchet. He had to say, he had more of a problem holding back Ratchet from whacking both of them with a wrench than he had fighting a Decepticon.

After those few minutes, Sam was bandaged up and allowed out of the med bay, now with the Peterbilt's holoform escorting him for the rest of the day. Fortunately for Sam, the bandage had been covered up by his shirt, meaning that no one had even suspected that he was in pain whenever in passing. Everyone excluding Optimus and Elita of course. Then came the times when the young human had accidentally nudged his arm with something, either wall or person. Each time, Optimus pulled on his 'mother-hen spirit' and urged for Sam to go back to the med bay.

The only other luck he had that day was that Optimus hadn't even paid a single attention to the plan Sam was cooking up. Hopefully, Optimus didn't follow into the week.

Soon enough, two days rolled by and it was finally the last day of the year. Just as everything was set for Sam's project as well. Just one last request he needed to make with any Autobot. So he turned to the closest Cybertronian around; Optimus. Yep, Optimus had gone with Sam's suspicion and had kept track of him during the three days, almost breathing over his neck might he add.

"Hey, Orion, do me a favour?" The young adult requested, drawing the Prime's attention when they had finally made contact during the last few hours.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell everyone to meet up on the roof, about say… ten minutes before midnight?"

Optimus lifted a brow. "Midnight? I know you had been planning something the past week, but isn't ten minutes before midnight a bit much?"

"Hmm? Nope. Just about the right time when everything is set and ready."

"… Alright. If you're sure." He nervously followed through on the request, quickly sending a mass-comm to the Cybertronians on base. Most of them replied back quickly with a few questions, but the rest had heard what Sam was doing during the week and were eagerly awaiting it.

Optimus was caught off guard when a different kind of comm had popped up. One asking for him to come and talk. A rather serious one if it came from his beloved.

Returning back to reality, he turned to the human. "There is somewhere I need to be, do you mind?"

Now it was Sam's turn to raise his brow. "Says the one who's been _stalking_ me the past few days."

"That's a bit much for an exaggeration." Optimus said. "You'll at least be sure to keep safe of that arm."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already." The Prime turned once again, giving a small wave as he left.

* * *

Walking around the building for a few minutes, he headed for his office, where Elita had asked to meet. This left him with some time to his thoughts. Why was Sam keeping the one that had injured him a secret? Well, from what the young adult had described, it'd have caused much more harm to the Prime himself than any other. But is the identity of _that_ person really that bad?

The past few days, he managed to deduce that it'd have to be someone close to him. Someone that he'd expect the least. This had only managed to narrow down the results to a few possible people on base. But he knew full well of all of each of them, knowing that they'd be the last to ever lay a harmful finger on the Witwicky. So who could it be?

His thoughts cut short when he spotted the door to his office. He filed away the thought for a later time and approached the door. When he entered, he was expecting something like that of a greeting pulse once again. And like before, he was shot down with cold, hard silence when nothing raced through the connection the two had. Instead, he received a 'cold, hard' glare from the femme as her arms were crossed and she sat with her back to Optimus' desk. It could've just been him, but he felt a sharp sting of pain, betrayal and anger in her eyes.

"Orion." The ginger holoform said.

"Ariel. I'm sorry that if I was late and seemed distant from you the past few cycles, but there is something on my mind as of late-"

"That doesn't matter." Elita harshly stated, continuing shortly after. "We need to have a talk, **now**." The pressure in her voice bring tension to the atmosphere, if there wasn't any already. Optimus didn't say anything and just responded with a simple nod, willing to listen.

"What do you think you've been doing these solar-cycles (Earth-days)? Celebrating with the humans? Celebrate what, exactly? We haven't even attempted to hunt down the 'Cons yet. On that matter, _why_ haven't we started?"

"Rest assured, we are doing everything we can. To do anymore, we'd have to alert the planet of the possible danger they still live in. Their world would need time and cooperation to accept the matter. And if do anything drastic, we may very well lose our place on this world."

"If it is to eliminate the Decepticons, then it should not matter what they order us to do."

"… As I told you many times before, we will not endanger the lives of humanity over our battle." Optimus stated, his irritation becoming evident in his voice while the conversation takes an even darker turn.

"They have destroyed planets! Orion. A few lives for the sake of a thousand more." Elita argued. "You've grown attached to them, Orion. Have you forgotten where you belong?!"

"Of course not! But I know that we've already lost enough and that no amount of lives is worth more than one!"

The femme scoffed. "You've changed. It's _that_ human that's having you fight for them. I'm grateful that he had returned he had returned you from the dead, but I feel as if a part of you was left behind when he did."

Now the mech's anger truly flared. It wasn't usual for the leader to break his calm and collected mind, but the way Elita had talked was clearly insulting and belittling his friend. "Do not talk about Sam as if nothing after all he's done for us! We owe him or lives after everything he has sacrificed for us! Like you said, if it wasn't for him, I would not be standing strong to this second! And I would not waste a nanosecond if he ever calls one of us!" His fist curled deeper while he spoke earnestly. "If you cannot accept the fact that he is of a strong and willed race, then I ask of you to relieve yourself of the planet!"

Elita faltered, eyes of hurt now held. Looking deep into her once-lover's eyes, she found that he was fully intent on what he said. There was cruel tension between the two before she pulled an arm to her chest.

"… If that is what you wish. After we restock, I'll be leaving with my team." Elita announced, shocking the Prime. With much haste, she pushed off of the table and passed Optimus before he could even react. And while the door closed behind her, he stood frozen, realising and regretting what he had said entirely.

Why did he say that? Better yet, why did he feel relief when he did?


	10. Choice

Sam flicked through his phone as he reviewed the messages sent through his phone and the ones received. Each of them giving a small confirmation that his plan was going smoothly. And with the final message, he gave a small fist pump to the air, hearing that his plan was not entirely set and ready. Though, it was a rather impulsive idea to begin with, it worked out quite well. He just hoped no one other than Bee and Ironhide had caught on the idea.

He currently laid on the very rooftop he had asked everyone to meet around. It was about 11:30 in the night, with his feet dangling over the sides while his phone was held up by a hand, and he was excited as _hell_. But, as it was in his nature, he had been worried over many things. _Did the others figure it out? Have they seen it already? Maybe they wouldn't like his surprise at all…_ Thoughts like those ran across his mind from time to time as the best he could do to harden his will was to pray and hope.

Samuel pushed up when he heard a few footsteps approaching behind him. Turning only his head, he found that both Bee and Sideswipe were coming his way. The two stood behind him while Sam turned his phone off and looked their way.

"Sam, why did you want us up here?" Bee started.

"Especially at this time of night?" Sideswipe added.

An unsurprised look plastered over Sam's face, he laid back down on his back and stared up to the sky. "Can't tell ya' just yet. Just because you guys arrived early, doesn't mean that you get to know. So be patient for a while."

The pair shared a look, shrugged, before doing as asked, seating themselves on the young adult's side. It was pure silence for a while as they stared up to the starry sky, completely clear of clouds. Then the scout spoke. "So have you told him yet?" He asked.

Sam turned with a confused look. "Tell who what now?"

"Who else? Big red and blue boss-bot, of course." Bee answered, holding himself a bemused look when the human flushed brightly.

"T-Tell him what?" He dumbly asked, the Seeker rolling his immediately after. Sideswipe watched the exchange between the two before finally asking.

"Can I at least get an idea of what you two are talking about? Was there something Optimus needed to know?" From the questions, Sam blushed redder, only hoping that the darkness of the night would hide the thick shade of colour on his cheeks.

Bee grinned darkly before he began the quick summary. "Well, Sam here has developed feelings for a certain Prime that we all know and love. And he's been trying to tell Optimus this for a while now." A sudden gasp came from the other holoform as Sam could only groan in response, placing a hand to his forehead.

Sideswipe grinned as he gave a whistle. "Really now? I didn't know that the Prime was such a popular mech. Now… details~" He joked, the last word rolling off his tongue.

A glare shot his way. "…"

"I'm kidding, kidding. Just happy to know that someone could make the Prime happy again." Sideswipe laughed, patting the human in hopes of calming his seething rage. Sam grumbled for two reasons. For Bee having told the silver mech without his consent whatsoever, and for the effect of the pats on the back. It was calming his anger, but also his spirits in a way.

"So… you don't think it's weird…?" Sam nervously asked, refusing to make eye-contact this time.

"Weird? I think it's adorable to find a young admirer of Optimus. Though, it does make things complicated now that Elita 's around."

"You don't say…"

"Seriously though, did you do anything to upset her? She's been giving off bad vibes whenever you two are around."

"Not any that I know of, no. Sorry." He felt a need for an apology, whatever the reason it may've been.

"Nah. It's just awkward whenever we talk. As little as it may be." Sideswipe glanced off to the side, thinking back to only two moments he and the femme had talked as old friends, remembering that both moments were filled with a deadly aura around her.

"Anyways," Bee jumped in. "I think you two have been waiting long enough now. Besides, you know you promised me that you _would_ tell him."

"Don't remind me." The Witwicky sighed, bringing a slight chuckle to Bee. "I just don't know how, alright."

"Well, how else are you going to do it but by being honest? I mean, it worked out for Sides' over here." The blonde directed a finger towards the other holoform, noticing how Sam raised his head and the other mech jolted alive.

"What?" The two question in unison, Sam holding a raised eyebrow while Sideswipe looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh? If I remember right, you and Strongarm- a friend of ours- hated each other's engines before you confessed to her." Bee recalled within in his processor.

"Bee! Don't just bring up unnecessary stuff!"

"And after he did, she fell completely helm over pede for him." Bee continued, ignoring the calls from silver holoform.

" **BEE!** "

"What?" The blonde asked innocently, feigning innocence and pretending as if nothing important had come out of his mouth. "Am I wrong though?" Sam's brow lifted higher whilst he listened.

Sideswipe stopped himself from shouting and denying, flushing as he turned away. He coughed and looked back, prepared to say something, but second-checking himself once more. It was difficult to speak about his relationship openly. Especially with the pair of human eyes on him.

"Umm, _wow_. Did that all really happen?" Sam asked.

"… Yes… It was, and still is, the greatest moment of my life. And I completely agree with Bee here. Even if he brought it up quite abruptly, it does get better after you tell them." Sideswipe stated.

"… And if it doesn't turn out the way everyone wants it to?" The human gulped.

"Then you swallow up your pride and accept it. Since it's Optimus, even if he did reject you, which he won't, he'd still maintain his friendship with you after all of it."

"But how do you know he won't?" A little wary on how they were so certain of themselves.

"Mmm… He just won't." The silver-haired holoform responded.

"But-"

" **He won't**. " The two mechs assured, confirming their answers for the last time. Sam was anxious about how sure they were, which meant they had a reason to know. In any case, the young adult inspected both of their faces, noting how both have the eyes of the Prime when giving another one of his grand speeches. Eyes that say they cannot lie the moment they speak.

Exhaling air, he turned away from the two. "… Thanks, guys."

The pair chuckled before continuing on with their conversations. A few minutes passed and Bee and Sides' were now sharing their past experiences in a relationship, as well as their basic opinions on any ' _dumb_ ' ideas' the teen would cook up. This included elaborate schemes to get away from the leader, the thought of rejection that worried Sam- and quite frankly, a small part of the Autobots-, and his plan of hiding if Elita hears about any of it. They encouraged him to go for it soon and tell Optimus, stopping when footsteps were heard behind them.

Soon enough, more and more people began to join them. First Sunstreaker, Mirage and Jolt. Then Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap, as well as a few soldiers. Next was surprisingly the small crew members of Lumos Aria, Arcee included among the fembots. _'All but Elita… huh…'_ Sam didn't think any more on that. And second to last was Prowl, Ratchet, and the rest of the humans on base, each taking their own seat and discussing on what they had been called up for. A few going to the main source of the rumours and questioning Sam. But he dismissed them all to taking a spot on the roof.

Each took their positions comfortably while the young human opened his phone once more. 11:56. Quickly, he asked Bee to com Optimus once more, which the blonde replied that he was on his way. With just a few minutes before midnight, the Prime had arrived, surprised to see so many already sitting and waiting. Finding that there was barely any spot for him left, his holoform chose to stand behind Sam. Like most of the Autobots, he was curious on what they were doing here.

Kneeling down to the teen's back, he whispered quietly. "Why had you called us up here?" Once more, Sam checked his phone, watching as it had turned to 11:59. Shutting the device, he pocketed it before looking up towards the sky. Coughing to clear his throat, he raised his voice, the soldiers helping by shushing the rest.

"Alright everybody! Look up ahead and you'll be able to see what we've been working on the past week! A gift for most of the Autobots as well as a human tradition!"

Most learned over the time that questioning Sam was not a great idea, and so view the dark night sky. Nothing different than any other night on the planet as the stars lit up the sky. About to turn away, their attentions were drawn to Sam when a countdown began. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6-" The other soldiers joined in as they counted down the night, the Cybertronian and slightly anxious for a moment. Unknowingly, the entire world was counting down along with them. William, his wife and daughter. Epps, his fiancé and children. Leo, Seymour, Keller. Even the governments were looking to the skies of their cities. Sam thought of his own family counting down from the heavens.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Dead silence which frightened everyone. Then there was a sort of whistling in the air, making the Autobots jump when the first firework went off. They were all ready to release their holoforms and locate the 'Con attacking them, but as each looked closer at the attacks, it wasn't aimed anywhere near them. Plus, the beautiful colours from those shots were a dead giveaway that it wasn't an attack. Soon they forgot about dropping their holoforms and continued to watch in awe. A multitude of colours painted the sky. Red, blue, green, orange and gold, sometimes white. Part-way through, the population soon gave their cheers and whistles while the humans enjoyed watching the faces of their Cybertronian friends light up with wonder and amazement. Each time a different colour would join the fray, a small twinkle in their eyes could be seen.

In the middle of the light show, Optimus had sat himself down behind Sam, placing both of his legs beside the teen. Sam had noticed and flushed greatly when something firm had snuck up onto his back. Luckily, Optimus had saved him the embarrassment of wrapping his arms around Sam. Must be because of the bruise on his shoulder the Prime was still fussing over. That didn't matter right now though. What did matter was that everything would go according to plan. And so far, it _has_. Tilting his head behind, Sam observed the leader's face, noting how he hadn't dropped his eye down from the lights. A smile tugged itself on the Witwicky's lips as he returned his gaze back to his piece of work.

They all sat and watched for a full ten minutes until the last and grandest burst of colours had come, rising the ends of most of their hair and sending shivers down their spines. The mob clapped, whistled and cheered as the show ended, everyone chatting in groups about the surprise they received. Then they turned to the one who presented the show and gave their solemn gratitude, ignoring how he was positioned in between the leader. Their talks dragged out a little longer than expected as most had questions on how such effects were done and how long it took for Sam to plan and organise it. The questions were humbly answered while they silenced themselves whenever the sole human would talk.

Gradually, the group began to grow tired, the humans being the first to leave for the night. Then one by one, the Autobots filed away in small groups as well. Sam waved each individual a goodbye, deciding to leave last for the night. Bee and Sideswipe were the last pair to leave, Sam assuring that he'll leave soon, Optimus deciding to keep him company until then. When the Prime turned away, the two mechs gave Sam smug grins while he flushed at what must've been going on in their heads.

Finally out of sound and out of sight, Sam turned back up to the sky. He and Optimus hadn't inched away from their positions as one way would lead to a fall that'd surely kill Sam, and the other way brought them a _tad_ too close to one another. The smoke from the fireworks had cleared and the night sky was once again viewable, its stars and planets blinking towards the Earth. Albeit Sam took pleasure in the sight of stars, Optimus simply enjoyed the presence of the other.

Then, Optimus spoke.

"… _Thank you_ …"

"For what?"

"Hmm… Everything."

" _'Everything'_ -Everything?" He inquired. The two arms the mech had been keeping by his side all this time till now, now lifted and wrapped themselves around the human's body. Sam felt warmth encasing him while his body heated to levels _way_ beyond that of the norm.

" ** _Everything._** " Optimus repeated, nuzzling his chin on Sam's head. The Witwicky felt his heart raced and hoped that it was just him that the leader was talking a lot deeper and slower. Almost the right amount to push him over the edge and confess. It was something that he had wanted for a long time; attention from the Prime that wasn't anything 'bad'.

… _But_ , Samuel had to draw the line there. Using both hands, he pulled the arms away and gave a light nudge on the holoform's chest, separating the two.

The mech gave a bewildered look, his face morphing to that of disappointment right after. "… F-Forgive me… I just thought-"

"I know what you were thinking." Sam interrupted, looking back to the sky. "And you're probably right." A spark of hope lit up inside Optimus' spark, but was reduced greatly after what the human had said next. "But not now. Not like this." Abruptly squirming over the leader's leg, he stood up on both feet. Optimus quickly followed and soon they were standing face to face with each other.

A small wind blew on them, creating the most cliché scene the human had ever been put in. Then, Sam spoke. "Before I can say what I want, and you say what you want, I need you to know you'd be crossing the line completely if you did. If you do, I can't change how I… how I feel about you. Not at all. I'm an utter mess because of that… Sorry…"

Optimus knew he had to say something, but he felt that the young adult was only pausing, and so waited.

"… Before you do make the choice, think about all the shit that's going to come. Elita, the Autobots, and the future. Are you taking all of their opinions in on this? Will everything be the same? How are they all going to be affected? But most importantly, is you. How others are going to see you with me? Do you trust me enough to start the relationship? Are you going to be happy with the choice? … Are you going to be happy with me…?" The last question coming out a bit more depressing than Sam hoped.

But it did have somewhat the desired effect. The leader was placed into silent thought while the questions were switched around inside his head. Then he began to think about when the entire fuss started. The moment he landed on Earth- no…- the moment they had shot the AllSpark into space, he hadn't thought that he'd end up in such a situation. But maybe because of all of it, that he had been given a chance. One freedom of right to make a choice, here and now. The time he had been with the Witwicky replayed in front of his processor. The meeting, the death, the revival. The separation, the return, the victories, the defeats. The good and bad, every single second of it, and his spark pulsed at random intervals of each of those times. Sort of a foreshadowing of his future.

Comparing all of that, to the rest of his memories, he could say his greatest moments were beside Samuel. Though his darkest moments were hidden in the time periods as well, it was only because of the young adult that Optimus Prime was still following his will till this day. And along with all of his memories, ideas and predictions of the future arose. His life with and without the Witwicky. Honestly, he'd crumble under the depression that'd more than likely follow, after Sam and Elita have chosen to leave. But it'd mean that he'd be keeping them safe. A power figure like him would only attract the worst kind of attention. On the other hand, he'd follow his spark and faced the troubles that'd threaten the human's life.

Of course, all of this was thought out within his office before, and even then, he still hadn't made a decision. Was he going to make the choice on Optimus Prime's choice, or Orion Pax's choice?

…

…

Five minutes of silence passed as Sam began to grow worried at the faces Optimus drew upon. But when the holoform had finally pried his lips open, he opened and closed them many times. Finally, he found the words to say, but they weren't what Sam had expected. Not at all. He expected a quick understanding nod that said the leader would back off, the human's feelings crushed in the process as he soon descends into depression. All of that washed away with the next line.

"Sam, I swear, on my title and life, that I will not regret my decision right now. I…" His voice went low for a moment, before repeating itself back in regular volume. Sam lost his breath at the next few words. "… I-I love y-you, Samuel James Witwicky. I have been for a while now, yet I refused to believe it. And for that, I am sorry. But now, I have chosen to be with you, and I hope you can honour me with the same feelings. _I-I love you, Sam_."

Tears stung his eyes. Sam could barely hold it any longer whilst liquid rolled out of his eyes. More only followed when Optimus took the first step closer to himself. Though his breath was shaky, he inhaled deeply and spoke slowly. His voice shuddered from the emotions running through him, but he pressed his words out as clear as he could.

"O-O-Orion, p-please… If you c-come any cl-closer... I-I can't stop. I just can't. I can't s-stop loving y-you." He then shook his head lightly, taking his own step back. "N-not now, not e-ever."

"… Then, I'm sorry." The mech's movements slowed down, but without any regrets and a smile on his face, he took the next two steps, closing the gap between them. "It seems I can't stop loving you myself."

In an instant, two fingers caught his lower chin and his head was lifted an inch higher. Their eyes met as they took in the sight of the other. Optimus noticing how Sam's eye were the right shade of brown to bounce the light off the moon and make it look amber. Though murky from tears, it only added to the appeal. Sam took sight of the blue eyes he's seen many times. Blue lustrous orbs now in the form of irises rather than optics. Yet still holding the exact amount of care and pride within them.

They could only stare for so long as the scene played out like before in the deadlocked room. The distance between them began to close, centimetre by centimetre. Their eyes start dipping as each other's breath rolled off their cheek. And finally, their lips made contact, a reaction coming out of both of them. Optimus felt his spark send out the pulse when finding ones sparkmate, giving out in relief from all the pain he's been given in the past few months. Hell, the past few years on Earth. Sam felt as worlds had just collapsed from the sheer amount of weight lifted off his shoulders. All the stress and suffering dealt in his life leading to one grand happy moment for once.

The two held the chaste kiss for as long as they could before giving out for air, both in a dishevelled state before falling back into each other again, their lips meeting. This time, both were a little more daring, their arms wrapping around the other's waist and back, clutching as if their lives were on the line. Luckily, the second kiss was much shorter than the first, the two pulling out in a matter of seconds to stare at each other once more.

Relieving one arm off of Sam's waist, Optimus dragged the limb up to wipe the last remnants of tears shed, making sure of himself to be as gentle as he could. And when the last drop was gone, he followed it with a small peck on the young adult's forehead. Soon morphing to little whispers while his chin rested on the head.

"I'm sorry… for everything I've put you through the past months. Had I listened to everyone, and myself a little more, then I could've saved you from everything."

Sam didn't like the tone the leader put on, especially after something momentous had just happened. Using his own hands, he cuffed the holoform's cheeks and pulled back to level their gaze. "Don't say that. That would mean that I was at fault as well. For not being _entirely_ truthful to you." The Prime, about to speak, was stopped with a few fingers on his lips. Then Sam continued. "But I know it isn't my fault either. So don't think that you're the only one… Now," A smile now appearing on his face. "I'm going to lift my fingers, but don't say anything dumb."

The small joke cracked a smile on the leader, even after the hand left. And then the unexpected happened. "Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled. _Chuckled._ Optimus Prime, aka Orion Pax,  chuckled. And it was a damn good one! The laugh was almost contagious if not for the tone behind it. Masculinity basically reverberated off of the sound, in a way that it had been an instant aphrodisiac for the human.

Unwillingly, words left his mouth before he realised. "Holy shit. You chuckled." This prompted another small laugh from the Cybertronian. And though small, it confirmed that the first was definitely a laugh.

"So I did. Should I be surprised?"

"Oh come on. Even the others said-… You know what, just whip it out as a party trick next time in front of them." Another laugh shook through the leader, this time Sam looked away and reached a hand down in search of his phone. "At least let me get a video of it."

The leader settled into a simple smile before leaning in again. "Why? You'll be hearing it more often than you think." Quickly, he pecked Sam's lips and began leading the Witwicky inside.

With all the vibes the mech was giving off, Samuel couldn't help but feel that the night was going to escalate. And though a part of his head said that he should allow it to, he resisted the urge to jump the holoform on the spot just because of a misunderstanding. So he allowed himself to enjoy the dream he'd wanted with Orion.

It was only a short five-minute walk in silence, but Optimus seemed to enjoy every moment of it in comparison with Sam who had that nagging anxiety in his head the way the Prime pressed a palm on his shoulder. It didn't help how he'd also throw random compliments at the young adult several times during the walk, and would then proceed to a small chuckle at Sam's reaction. _'But dear God, that laugh is going to be the death of me.'_ He thought.

His worries were put to rest when Optimus came to a stop at the last corridor before the living quarters. Then Optimus has the idea to do the most gentlemanly thing Sam could think of. So much so that he was beginning to question if he wasn't really hallucinating… either that or his mum and dad had been lying to him his whole life and had been telling him that he was a male. A goodnight, a chaste kiss, then a small bow before leaving.

This of course blew Sam up into a cloud of steam and made him a red hot mess, but he sucked it up and turned the corner. Making a bee line towards his room door, he pulled key out ready to unlock it, hopefully stashing the night away to one of the few great memories to have ever happened in his life. To remember each word and action the mech had offered him and all the advice everyone else gave. Sort of like a… _marriage_ …

Sam blushed lightly and shook his head. He was thinking _way_ too far ahead at that point. Something soon struck him odd as he pushed the key into the hole. The door was unlocked. Did he forget to lock it? No. He remembered specifically to check everything he did today, even if it hadn't anything to do with his surprise. And he was certain that he locked the door on the way out in the morning. Then, someone must've opened it.

Sam readied himself for any surprises by slightly pushing the door, waiting for anyone to still be in there. And as the door creeped open, two hands found themselves around his neck in an instant, the grip tightening while he gagged out for a moment. The strength was unimaginable as Sam could only try to loosen the grip by only two fingers before they clasped around even harsher.

A voice finally appeared, revealing who the attacker was.

"I w-warned you…" Elita sobbed out, her tone revealing that she was crying. Crying in pain hurt. And yet, there was no sign of mercy behind those words.

The Witwicky continued to struggle under the choke as he felt his feet being slowly lifted, directing some strength to his legs to reduce the air loss. But it was barely any good as the hands only dug around his neck harder and his eyesight started to blacken around the edges. The idea of calling out for help had sprung up, but the words weren't at loud enough for any other soul except for the two to hear. For a moment, Sam was grateful as it was the weakest sounding call he'd ever made. But given the situation that he was dying, it didn't matter.

His legs were the next to give out as he lost most of his strength to even put up a fight and the burning sensation in his lungs called for air. Sam didn't know what else he could do other than lower his eyes slowly and pray for any sort of miracle to come. The blackness at the ridges of his eyesight expanded fully and took his sight, only leaving him to rely on his other weak senses.

… At that point, Sam wished his life was just a bit longer. He would've had more time with Optimus. Enjoying the moments they were together. With everyone else as well. He wished that he wouldn't have to die here, murdered and probably not even a single soul could name Elita as the one to have done it. But could this have been avoided in any way? Elita hated humanity the moment she got here, even more so of Sam. Even so, maybe he could've tried a little harder to befriend her or at least come to a mutual standing like some of the other Autobots.

But no, even if he did meet eye-to-eye with one another, he couldn't have taken back his feelings for Optimus no matter what and neither was she about to. So it was truly all in vain at the end.

Nevertheless, had he done so in the past, given up until the end. He fought back until the finale. Even coming back from death. Sam kept his hope alive and his mind awake as long as he could, returning light back to his eyes for only a flash before dropping back down. Still, it meant he was still alive and any hope or miracle would come.

… And so, one did. One minute of choking had taken his time, the next he was freed and allowed to breathe again, not mattering that his body had crashed to the ground on his chest. Inhale, exh- A coughing fit starts. He tried again, this time holding the breath as long as he could and releasing it slowly as well. Yet, he still coughed.

Now that oxygen had returned to his brain and he could think properly again, he wondered why he was still alive. Sam flipped onto his side and looked back to the entrance, where not a single person was standing. At least for an entire minute as he waited for Elita to return. That's what scared him. When a foot stepped forward and created a shadow, Sam got ready to run with what little of weak energy he had. It wasn't until the body pushed forward did he recognise the silhouette.

* * *

Orion didn't know what he was looking at when he came back. Why'd he come back in the first place? He didn't know, just that his spark told him to race back to Sam. And when he found that the door to the young adult's room was open, it was more than a sign that something was off. His mind raced as he came to a stop at the entrance. Orion took one glance at the body on the ground and had a surge of emotions rushing through his heart. Anger. Regret. Pain. Guilt. Frustration. Surprise. Worry, and many more that had come.

"Or-" Sam brought himself into a coughing fit, sliding down to the ground while blood coughed up his throat. The holoform wasted no time as he rushed to his love's side. He didn't know what had happened in the few short minutes they were separated, but he knew that it won't be left alone. Especially when his beloved had been painted by dark bruises circling around his neck.


	11. Morning

His consciousness wavered between reality and oblivion as Sam had trouble keeping a grip on his mind. Everything he remembered, everything he had been a witness of, flashed by his mind and piled on one another with barely any thought of chronology. It was like half of a jig-saw puzzle had its pieces forced into place to create a warped image. Everything was clashing with one another in his head. The good and bad moments. The victories and defeats. The gains and losses.

 _'Welcome back, how was school?'_  
'Angels descending from the heaven!'  
'I can't keep doing this, Sam.'  
' **Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet.'**  
'Feeling lucky?'  
'Orion Pax. That was my name before I was given designation of Optimus Prime.'

The only thing keeping Samuel Witwicky sane were the moments when he was awake. Well, not entirely awake. But enough to tell when he was among the piles of memories and dreams and when he wasn't. No scenes or images played those times as he was basically stiff in a blind space. Of course he tried to move his body those times, but it seemed like their own separate will. And though he was awake, he just barely managed to hear the voices echoing from within the room he was in.

First time he heard someone talking, he was caught off guard, but quickly recognised who it was.

* * *

Orion could only stare in a dazed state at the comatose body of Samuel Witwicky. His arm hooked up with a few of Ratchet's equipments, his neck now wrapped in a thick cast whilst his body was covered by human-hospital clothes, half-hidden by a thin blanket over his body. The sight was ungrateful to anyone who stepped in with how pale Sam had grown in only a few short days while his body showed no sign of movement other than the soft lifting and dropping of his chest.

When the mech found him that night, the young adult had fainted, and had left the leader with barely any idea on what to do. Luckily, Bee had appeared and restored some sense to the Prime, Orion heading to his CMO's med bay while Bee called for the doctor himself. During that time, it felt like torture for Optimus to lay Samuel down and wait for the other two. And when the two had actually arrived, they were then ushered out by Ratchet while he went to quick work on Sam. It was a few hours before he returned, but word had spread and the entire base was wide awake at 5 in the morning. Especially Orion, who kept asking the same question on the scout.

_"Is he done y-"_

_"Optimus, calm down. You've asked that about five times. Everything will be alright."_

Even Bumblebee couldn't entirely believe in his own words. This reflected in how his hands shook the entire time he sat with his back to the wall. A small crowd grew outside the medical wing as the two were barraged with questions, half of them left unanswered while the rest were only answers filled with defeat in their tones. Since there were still only a few people on base, it luckily didn't grow too loud before Ratchet had stepped out. The mob moved and looked to the doctor, but was pushed back with relief that Sam would live.

Albeit, not all of the stress could be removed as an attacker was still at large. And yet for the past three days, where Orion would've usually been hunting down the assailant, it was Sam that was in the bed. So he stayed, watching over his newfound love like a nun to a half-dead god. Ratchet didn't mind as long as the leader didn't bother him while he had the usual check-ups a few times a day, but it did make him worry how each time he'd come in, Optimus was found the same way he was sitting like the last visit. And two of the three days that have passed, the medic almost thought that the Prime had a glitch in his head when the same question was asked over and over.

Today, was no different.

"… Is he going to be alright?"

Each time Ratchet replied, it was more or less the same answer, just differently worded. "… I don't know, Optimus. I managed to keep him alive, but it seems he's the one keeping himself asleep."

"He's been asleep for two days already." Orion's melancholic voice dragged out.

"Three days." Ratchet corrected, now pulling his undivided attention to the leader. "Primus, Optimus, you've been stuck in here well over enough. Don't you think it's time to get out?" The doctor just didn't like how his Prime could look and act so depressing at the time. What they needed was a leader to rally their hopes up and catch their attacker. Not a depressing sack weighing the air down.

From what Ratchet heard, the base had been completely searched and the numbers were counted by the Autobots. They had asked each and every soul on base to give their alibis and had kept most of them from leaving for any unexpected vacations. At least that way, if any one of them was the attacker, which all hoped wasn't, they couldn't escape. A disadvantage about asking the humans to do so was that it only served to build tension in the air between the two species.

_The voices weren't that hard to match up as only two people could've been asking and answering those questions in such a gloomy tone. That and those two were probably the only ones who could save him from the brink of death. But the atmosphere they gave off from the tone was anything but pleased of the situation. If anything, it almost seemed like they were about to run out of energy at any moment and collapse. But Sam couldn't tell exactly from his semi-dazed state._

A sigh pushed out of the medic before continued without waiting for an answer to his previous question. "You should move onto more important things, like finding that attacker?" Ratchet suggested.

"I can't see anything more important right now." Orion sharply cuts in with a dark look. He stared at the medic with same look as Ratchet obliged to return it. After a minute, Optimus looked back to the hospitalised body with guilt written all over his face.

_There was a… weird silence that followed. It wasn't the type of quietness you'd find during any awkward or embarrassing moment. Nor was it the 'silent fury' he thought it might've been. Sam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt as if… Then the CMO spoke again, confirming what Sam was thinking briefly._

"… I sure hope you aren't blaming yourself for any of this."

"Who else is there to? I was the last to see him. I was the one who left him alone. I was the one who should've protected him!" The Prime inadvertently shouted. He calmed himself when he and Ratchet noticed the quicken sound of the heart monitor connected to Sam. The medic pulled up a few scans for a few minutes before stopping when the sound regulated once again.

_Oh how Sam wanted so much to shout back at the mech for even conjuring up the stupid thought of it being his fault. Every part of his will and soul wanted him to open his eyes and push up to do so. Albeit, his body still refused any movement or order given by his brain. The only thing he accomplished was getting his blood rushing through and by his heart._

Ratchet set down the pad of reading in his hand for a moment to give the Prime an annoyed look. "Optimus, you have to understand that no one could've expected an attack. It was only for a few short minutes too. It was Primus' will that you had actually turned back when you did. Otherwise…"

"But did I really save him? He'll be in this state for who knows how long-"

"But he'll be alive. Which means that he can still return to us." Wasting no time, Ratchet reached for the heart monitor by his side and pulled it forward for the raven-haired holoform to see.

"You see this." He pointed towards the continuous movement of the flat-line. "That is his heart beating. It's beating and alive. Optimus, you _saved_ him."

* * *

Silence dragged itself back into the room, now only the sound of the monitor ringing aloud. By that time, the Witwicky guessed he must've drifted off again as the beeping began to fade away into the silence, like how he was fading into his mind set. Then began the second wave of memories to rush into his mind. Though this time, the scenes and image mostly focused on him, Optimus and Ratchet.

 _'Sam… Run…'_  
'You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me.'  
'Don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?'  
'You can call us Autobots for short.'  
'There are some things you just can't change.'  
'Please don't leave us.'

Sam didn't really pay much attention to the memories, having very little reason to return to the past. So he stayed unmoving and thought nothing. He didn't wait too long as he felt himself drawing back to reality, though his eyes were still drawn closed, two new pair of voices rung out. Again, having lived with these people for the last two months or so, it helped him determine a few identities immediately.

* * *

"… You don't think he'll stay like this forever, right?" Arcee asked, her voice showing little to no motivation. She sat rigidly in her chair where Optimus would've been sitting. Luckily, they had finally managed to drag the Prime out of the room to catch up on some well-needed rest. Though, the process of doing so was difficult as they were dealing with Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Bumblebee did it easily with how little strength the holoform had to fight back.

_And though Arcee sat up straight, it sounded as if the only thing keeping her awake and moving was…_

"We can't think like that. Sam is stronger than this. We just have to hope like the last few times that he pulls through again." Bumblebee scolded, who had positioned himself just at the entrance of the room, choosing to stay standing when there were spare chairs lying around. His arms folded over the other to show his concern, if not his expression.

_During that sentence, the scout brought up the word Sam was just thinking of. Hope. Was there even such a thing for him right now? Sure his mind was alright and intact, but his body would've been another thing. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but he guessed that it had probably did a number on his body. If it keeps up, is he going to be forgotten and rot away? If he did wake up, could he have been paralysed? And what's stopping Elita from doing it again? He wouldn't be able to do a thing like last time, eventually resorting to Orion for closure and safety._

_…_

_Why does his life always screw with those around him?_

"Anyways, how is Optimus dealing with this?" The femme ventured, looking up from her seat.

Bee winced at a memory. "Not so well. They've had to rebuild his office twice already. Not surprising. I mean, we still haven't caught the attacker yet, and it's already been a week. I'm wondering how the base is going to hold up if this drags out any longer."

"We shouldn't joke about that. We were all rooting for the two to be together, and it _did_ happen. It's just hard to imagine how something so terrible could follow so quickly."

"I'm not saying I hate the idea of the two being together. But that's the thing. Ever since we found Sam like this, Elita has been the one that's comforting the Prime."

_A slight gasp followed the revealing information. An action Sam wished he could've done. There were many things Sam wanted to point out from the brief exchange between the two Autobots, but he'll stick to the main points. Firstly, they had to rebuild his office? Twice at that? Actually, now that Sam was thought about it, the mech would've been holding up better than Sam if their roles were reversed. He'd have probably destroyed the base now if he was alive and walking when Orion is damaged, or worst case scenario, dead again._

_Next note he'd have to remember, how'd they find out that they'd gotten together? They were entirely alone for the confessions that night and he'd doubt the Prime was one to brag. That just made Sam suspicious of who'd been watching them that night then, for they would've also been the one to tell the rest._

_Lastly, **Elita's comforting Orion!** Okay, maybe he was exaggerating it quite a fair bit. Sam made the prediction that if everyone knew about their relationship, then surely news must've reached Elita by now. In which point, she must've lied to Optimus about being 'okay' with their new relationship. Only way to stay on base and attack him again… he guessed. Speaking of which, why hasn't she attacked yet? He was basically defenceless laying there. Unless he was under constant surveillance, which wouldn't be surprising since it  is the Autobots he's been living with._

"Bee! Elita is just trying to help!" The femme barked, just high enough to show her serious side without disturbing the human.

"… Well, I have my suspicions on who the attacker was."

" **Bee!** " Arcee shouted, standing up quickly as her chair slid a large distance from where she sat. Her glare intimidated the Seeker as he caught an idea of what was about to happen next.

* * *

It took Sam by surprise when he was pulled out of the world once again, but he guessed he didn't need to hear any more than he already has. But still, he wished to know a little more on what Orion's going through, even though he'd probably end up blaming himself for causing such pain. Sam had hoped for the leader to manage at least a little better without him, but he couldn't blame the Cybertronian for being who he is… So why was it so frustrating to hear that Elita was the one comforting him? Optimus was at least bright enough to know how well this is all playing out for Elita, right? But Sam knew that was wrong, Orion would always look for the good in people, rather than focus on the evil behind their intentions.

At that thought, Sam knew he was afraid. Afraid if it all played out in the end with him back at the start of the entire ordeal. Alone and watching Optimus far from his reach. Where Orion would return back to Elita, and forget all the things they shared that night. It'd be stupid for Sam to think that they'd stay together after an entire year. It was basically hopeless. I mean, who'd want to stay in a relationship with a lifeless, decaying body? He wouldn't blame Orion for the decision if it comes down to it. Only be hurt by the choice.

 _'When have you ever had to sacrifice something in your perfect little life?'_  
'You wanted the real deal? Wake up, you're in the middle of it.'  
'The Autobots? So they need you the minute they can't handle it alone?'  
'Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow, and the leprechaun 's gone and booby-trapped it.'  
'This is not up for discussion! You're my son! And we're all going together!'  
'Your leaders have spoken. From here on, the fight will be your own.'

Those last few memories left a bitter taste behind as they appeared. Seems like it was only getting worse the more waves that appeared. Just more evidence how life had been terribly cruel to him. And it seemed like he was in such a similar situation only months ago in his apartment. Lifeless and without hope to keep on going. Only this time, he didn't think even Bee's talking could get him out of the dark right now. He realised this when he returned back to his body and noticed the change.

* * *

_It was Elita. Sam could just tell that she was in the room with him. For one, someone was sitting on his right side and dipping the bed a bit with their right. As well as that, the air felt off and the pain of over a thousand blades were directed at him. Her icy cold glare running down his soul like a snake to its prey. The Witwicky did what he could to persuade his mind that it was just his imagination that brought about the presence. But he couldn't deny it when something grabbed his wrist with the same strength as the night of assault._

Then the femme's voice came out as harsh as he action. "I'm amazed you had managed to survive after that little meeting. And it is luck that you are being watched to this second by cameras. Only," Sam felt the air thicken and his stomach drop during the short pause. "They can't hear me, only see what I'm doing."

_The young adult felt his breathing quicken even in his comatose state and his heart monitor beep a little faster. The fear that clawed at the back of his mind resurfaced while he tried to maintain control over his body and not make it to obvious that he could everything in his paralysed state. He had only hoped that Elita hadn't noticed the sudden change in breathing and pulse._

Elita noticed the sound of the human equipment quicken and grew erratic, looking back to the asleep being with disgust. "If you think that you can win Orion by pretending to be in recharge, then you are seriously mistaken when I'm around _." The grip around his wrist tightened Sam wanted to scream bloody murder from the pain. Yet, he couldn't do anything but allow his heart to race. And in a second, the pain stopped and only left a sting where the hand was. Then she spoke again._ "Well, it doesn't matter if you're awake or not. I won't just let you take _my_ Orion."

* * *

This time, Sam forced himself to fall back into his unconscious state, using it as the only simple way to forget the pain dealt. Physical and mental. But he knew it would only return the moment he woke up, as did the feeling of numbness through his entire body. It didn't help that a new fear was being built from Elita's sheer presence, rivalling that of Megatron's. But no one could blame him right? She had tried to kill him, as did the Decepticons over the years. And the thing is, she almost pulled it through. Elita brought him to the brink of death itself, unlike his time in Egypt where he had _literally_ died. Realising that, Sam didn't know how close he was to losing everything in a minute.

It had hurt to think back to that struggle, but he remembered something that happened quite common to those at near-death. One moment he was struggling with the hold, the next he was within his head, watching as the people important in his life flashed before his eyes. First it was the soldiers who he had befriended, William and Robert included. Then the Autobots, excluding an obvious two. Next were his two friends, Mikaela and Leo. Orion was the last, having stand in the foreground in front of his two friends.

 _'You're going to have to let me go, Dad.'_  
'Ron… Ron, let him go.'  
'What I'm trying to say is, pull yourself another miracle.'  
'So his sacrifice would not have been in vain, hallelujah!'  
'… Then I'm sorry. It seems I can't stop loving you myself.'

Sam barely even listened to his memories as he again returned to the white expanse within his mindset. Exception was, the only one standing there this time were his parents, grand smile plaguing their faces… Maybe joining them on the other side wasn't so bad. They were the only ones that truly loved him until the end. And there's no chance of them or him ever leaving for a new family. So why bother staying in this world where everything he does goes so wrong for everyone around him? Where there's the chance of the Autobots abandoning the Earth. Where there's the chance of Orion abandoning him. They'd all understand, right? For him to be with his parents?

Sam focused on how his parents looked. His mum had her hair return to its original vermillion colour that attracted Sam to it as a child. Her smile as radiant as the morning sun when she'd greet him with breakfast or pull him out of bed. His dad had his hair return to its former dark grey, his skin having more colour to it than the last time they talked and his smile reflected his passionate attitude towards his family. Judy then reached out both arms, Ron offering a hand out as well, as both invited their son to fall back to them.

A great burden lifted off of Sam's shoulders as he watched them do so, the finer details now becoming apparent. The smell of his mum's flowers mixed with his dad's usual cologne. The combined smell was unique and reminded him of the transition between the seasons of Summer and Autumn. Samuel took a step towards them, a hand of his own already out to reach for them.

But something stopped him and made him turn around.

* * *

_With his eyes still closed, his ears listened out for the faintest sound of another presence. Yet, nothing alerted him of anyone else in the room. Only still and serene silence. Until a small shuffling caught his attention. Then, something wrapped around his hand. It was warm yet rough. Large, yet gentle. Sam felt fingers tangling with his own as it quickly pieced together who it was. But there was something wrong. If it was who he though- no, who knew it was, then why is the hand trembling?_

_A second hand came down and held onto the first, the shaking lessening by only a small portion. Then something heavier rested on all of it. And whatever it was, water was running down from it. Sam honestly couldn't distinguish what the object for the next few minutes, but as warm air slapped his wrist, it finally clicked and made sense. A voice came which defied what Sam has ever heard before from them. He knew the person personally, and yet he could say he has never heard so much defeat within one voice._

"… S-S-Sam…" Optimus whispered, biting his lip while uncontrolled tears ran out of his eyes. He's seen humans experience such actions like this before during moments of great and joy or grief. It was different from Cybertron, where they didn't give any physical means of grief, but rather gave out an EM Field that reflected their emotions. So it took him by surprise when fluids generated out of nowhere the previous week. Albeit Ratchet explained it as a normal reaction, the Prime could not say he enjoyed knowing the information when his spark ached during the moment he grieved.

Orion tried speaking again, trying to control his emotions this time to form a proper sentence. "… S-Sam… P-P-Please, d-don't leave m-me…" He took a breath. "… I… I c-can't lose a-another person d-d-dear to m-me…" Another large exhale of air. "… S-Sam… I-I love y-you… always w-will…" There was a small pause as Optimus lowered his head even more, resting it open his hands that had encased Sam's own limb.

Two weeks ago, everything should've been fine. He should've guided his love into his room, checked that he was safe and sound, and stayed guard for the night. No, he should've done it the moment Samuel was on base. But because he didn't, he has to sit on a stool beside his love, where he laid half-dead and silent. It was all his fault. And it still is if he can't even find the one who attacked Sam.

"… I-I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sam turned away from the bright light and looked behind him, finding something he wished he would never have to see in his life. On both knees, Optimus Prime clung to Sam's other hand like both of their lives depended on it, his tears dropping onto the ground and a few being caught on the young adult's palm. He was trembling and mumbling incoherent apologies while his eyes refused to meet Sam's. A wave of guilt and regret barraged the Witwicky as he observed the ruined form, unsure of what to do. He couldn't just leave them, _him_ , behind like this. Especially not in a way he'd ever want to see the leader.

Samuel managed to pry his eyes away for a moment, looking back to his parents, having now retracted their arms. Still holding the same expressions, Sam switched his gaze between the two sides and noticed something as he did. The more he debated to reach further for his parents, the more Orion began to fade and become transparent. And it was vice versa when he swayed his mind to continue his life with Optimus, the more his parents became transparent within the light.

So he tried as much as he could to reach for his parents, but refusing to release the form holding onto his hand. And when he noticed Orion began fading again, he stopped. Sam knew what he had to do at this point. Make a decision and choose. Just like how he had to make a choice at Mission City on what to do with the Allspark that time. How he had to make the choice of stepping into a warzone to revive Optimus. How he had to make the choice of fighting for Chicago, especially when no one else could.

… Like how Optimus had to make the choice of returning to Elita, or begin something new with Sam.

The answer was simple and it was staring him right in the eye. And as his final choice being made, one last memory flashed before him.

_'Sam, forget about the past. I won't be dying any time soon. Not when there are still so many things holding me to this world. Including you.'_

Something in those words struck a chord in Samuel. Things 'holding him to the world'? Sam knew how it was to lose such things. Many times. And he was certain that the Prime had gone through the same thing many times over as well. But compared to how long each race's life span is, he had to think for a moment on how much did both lose. How much more were they willing to lose? Better yet, how much more _can_ they lose? Could he do a few years, centuries even, without him? But from what he heard, the leader has been going through in the past few days, how hard would it hit him to hear that Sam passed away in his sleep?

How would Sam feel if he heard Optimus died in battle? Alone and without anyone there to see him go?

…

His mind didn't need to second doubt itself. He lowered the hand raised out towards his parents and in an instant, wrapped both pair of arms around the crouching form. Little by little, the trembling stopped and the figment of his imagination had fallen into a quiet sleep, resting his head under Sam's chin. He would've allowed the planet to burn just to be with his parents. But for Orion, he'd give up the world, his world, Earth and beyond.

And as Orion's semi-transparent figure slept, Sam gave one last glance to his parents, thinking that he'd have gone insane for a moment and imagined what he was seeing. They were smiling. Even brighter than any time he's seen before. While their bodies were soon lost, it didn't stop them from giving one last wave of a goodbye to their son.

* * *

Movement stirred the Prime's attention. At first, he thought it was just himself, trembling on the chair. His next thought would've been that Ratchet had returned to drag him out like the last few times. But no, the movement was gentle and smooth like water. And it came from the hand Orion had refused to let go even in his sleep. Eyes grew wide as his processor kicked in and brought his head up and out of the little recharge. Orion brought his gaze up to the human's head, where something miraculous had just occurred.

Samuel fluttered his eyes open, using most of his strength to keep them open. While his willpower and eyelids fought against each other, his pupils adjusted to the light and went to work searching for _him_. Then, they made the first visual contact they've had since two weeks. Orion looked to him with large eyes, as if a God- or Primus, he guessed- had just descended. Sam noted how the leader's hair was ruffled while his face was stained with trails of tears, almost resembling himself during the time he wanted to leave the base.

Orion barely caught himself as he stood up from the seat with his hands pressed down on one side of the hospital bed. Orion prayed many times over in his processor, becoming a sort of a mantra, that it wasn't just a dream. It wasn't just his imagination bringing the human back to his world. That it was really Samuel Witwicky himself that had just opened his eyes and was now staring directly at the holoform.

He wanted to say something, but his mouth was left ajar, just trying to find the right thing to say in a situation like this. The young adult noticed this as well and had saved the mech the favour of doing so when his hand lifted up from Orion's grip. It was weak from the lack of energy within him, but he still managed to land it on the leader's cheek. And now that he thought about it… what should he say himself? 'Hey Orion! Just woke up from what was almost death! Wanna' continue where we left off?' That'd be an idiotic thing to say in such a tense atmosphere.

The Witwicky thought for a second before prying his dry mouth open and carefully speaking, unconsciously coming out as a whisper.

"Morning… Orion."

Finally, for the past two weeks since Sam was hospitalized, a smile broke out on the Prime's lips. His head leaned towards the palm on his cheek while small tears of joy escaped his eyes.

"… Good morning, Samuel."


	12. Exile

Life was painful for Samuel. He realised this fact. It really was, but not for the reason everyone would think.

"C'mon Bee! Let go of him already!" Ironhide ordered, gritting his teeth while both of his arms wrapped around the scout's body.

It was childish the way Bumblebee had acted. Sam, unsurprisingly the victim in the middle of all of it, was being used as a rope for a tug-of-war between the blonde and the leader. While Bee had refused to let go one of Sam's arm, Optimus had been playing the role of the only sane person within the room, except for Sam, and was keeping the human down to the bed before he injured his neck any more. The blasted thing was already in a cast.

Orion was now regretting the choice of sending out the comm that told everyone that he was awake. It was only misfortune that the first two to arrive was his weapons specialist and seeker. But he had a cold feeling that a third was making his way over.

"Bee! You're ripping me arm off! Let go!"

"No way! We still have two weeks that we need to catch up on!"

Ironhide tightened his grip and pulled a tad harder on the holoform. "If you continue this, you're going to injure Samuel! Even worse, **_he's_** going to be coming any mome-" Ironhide never got to the end of that sentence as the doors opened by itself with three metal wrenches flying in. Sam had the pleasure of front row seats to three Cybertronians simultaneously knocked down by either their heads or wrist. And as quickly as the tug-of-war started, it was ended with the furious stomping of Ratchet entering the room.

" **What the fragging Pit do you all think you're doing with Samuel!?** " The doctor roared, Sam softly dropping back onto his bed with a sigh of relief and the previous three Autobots clutched their heads and wrists, a few curses and groans of pain muttered. In hindsight, Sam was impressed that not one of the tools thrown even grazed him.

Sam took the moment to recover himself, fearing a little himself as he watched the elderly holoform grab the other three and drag them out, literally kicking and screaming. And when Bee, Hide and Orion were out of the room, Ratchet looked back with guns blazing, anger instilled into his eyes and embedded into his aura. Sam gave a look like he had been caught with a hand down a cookie jar and could only await his imminent doom.

In a moment of anger and frustration, it extinguished and Ratchet's expression was graved with a grin.

"Good to see you're up and awake."

For once in his life, Sam was terrified of what laid behind a smile.

Twenty gruelling minutes passed for the three outside, building into a quick group of over three dozen that had heard the news. Though it was about an hour passed midnight, the base was wide awake for Samuel. The numbers kept piling and piling until practically everyone was standing outside, waiting for the medic's final verdict. What seemed like the noise was going to reach its maximum in a matter of seconds, they were all settled into silence when the doors opened.

They gathered around the doctor, as he looked to a few of them. Most glaring at the previous three for the 'stunt' they pulled on his patient. The rest, he only raised a brow. Lennox stepped up from the crowd, having returned last week with the news that the Witwicky was attacked and in a coma. "Well? How is he doc?"

Ratchet glanced back to the door for a moment, then looking back to the soldier. "First don't call me 'doc'. Second, he's awake and remembers everything. I say he'll be fine after a few weeks if he follows everything I tell him to do."

Sighs of relief echoed out in the corridor as a few of the people had propped themselves up against a wall from the overwhelming stress pulled off them in the past two weeks. Even the Autobots had dropped back onto their rears and had taken the moment to calm themselves. The only Cybertronian that were left standing were Optimus, Prowl and Sunstreaker, to strong on their pride to fall so easily.

But a minute after everyone began celebrating, the medic looked to the Prime's holoform, a serious look adorning his face compared to the lax expression a second earlier. Optimus was quick to notice the gaze.

"Hmm?"

Ratchet directed a thumb back to the door. "He wants to talk a few of us in there. You and I included, as well as Ironhide and Bumblebee."

"So why bother throwing us out earlier?" Bee questioned, earning another death glare. That had the desired effect of shutting him up as he got back on his feet, ready to walk in. A question from the burly holoform paused him mid-step.

"What about?"

Ratchet gave another dark look. Though this time, it wasn't particularly directed at anyone. Just the floor separating him and the group. "… _That_ night…"

And again, silence returned with vengeance. A heavy atmosphere encased the area as everyone looked to the four conversing holoforms with eyes that could burn steel. They were all sharing the same thought. Since Sam was back awake and Ratchet had just confirmed that he could remember everything, that also meant that Sam remembers everything to have occurred that night. And with that information, the attacker was going to wish the world was a just and fair place.

"You can't be serious." Sideswipe argued, drawing attention his way. "Why only them? I at least want first shots at the frag who attacked Sam."

"As immature as it sounds, I agree with Sideswipe." The orange twin stepped up. "We all have a right to know the assailant we've been living with."

"And I respect that. But I also respect my patients' wishes. Do you, knowing who it is in that bed?" Ratchet didn't wait for an answer and was the first to walk into the med bay. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took the question into thought as Bumblebee followed in next. If anyone else, they wouldn't have cared if they asked to be alone for that information. But since it was Samuel, they took the request to spark.

Then Ironhide was the next to fall in while Optimus turned back to the crowd. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Do not fret. I'll inform everyone about it if Samuel allows me to. Please, be patient a little while longer."

Though the mob was displeased with the request, they complied with it and began to disperse. Orion didn't stay for too long, just enough to see at least half of the crowd leave before entering the door. If he was going to listen to something serious from his beloved, then the human was going to get a little respect. Plus, he shouldn't have kept them waiting as long as he did.

* * *

Sam watched as Orion entered and took a seat, Ironhide with him on the same side while Bumblebee and Ratchet were on the other end. For convenience of a discussion, his bed was propped up just enough for him to look at them eye to eye and keep his neck in position from any further damage. The Witwicky looked to each of them and silently confirmed that they were ready to hear the news.

But before he got right to it, he should at least cushion the revelation.

"Hey guys…"

Orion was obviously the first to reply, feeling the meaning behind the averting of the conversation. But he respected it. "Hello Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm? Uhh, great. I guess… Just a little tired. Too much sleep I guess." Sam joked, giving a faint laugh that was obviously wasn't fooling anyone. _'I guess humour during something like this isn't a great start.'_ He thought.

Surprisingly, Ratchet responded to Sam. "Two weeks can do that to humans." Ratchet stated, his tongue as sharp as ever. Sam had to wonder what type of grindstone he uses to keep it in shape.

"Ah, sorry I caused so much trouble…"

"Nonsense." Ironhide said. "If anything, Bee caused more trouble just a few minutes ago."

"Hey!" Bee quickly going quiet right after as the glint of light reflecting off a wrench met his eye. Cowering a little and about ready for the wrench, Bee gave a small apology.

"Anyways, I think you guys already know why I called you in here. Some of you needed to here this," Sam glanced over to Optimus and Ironhide. "And some ere for personal reasons." Samuel changed the course of his eye sight towards that of ratchet and Bumblebee. The four tensed up when he looked at each of them, an ominous feeling running down their sparks when they stared at Sam's guilt-ridden eyes.

Sam swallowed a thick mouthful of saliva before his lips trembled to reveal the truth. All the Autobots noticed that Sam was gripping tightly at his bedsheets.

"… I'm sorry for what I'm about to say. But… the one who was there _that_ night, who had their hands around my throat was…" He hesitated and the last word came out as a merely a whisper. The word being the name. Albeit, accounting in the fact that room was silent for him, they all heard it loud and clear.

"Orion couldn't believe what he heard, almost doubting the sanity of himself and the Witwicky's for a moment. The feeling to even hold doubt to his beloved was disgusting. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of utter betrayal. Worlds collapsed within the Prime's mind as he tried to make sense of what Sam had just said. For _her_ to be the assailant… It was unfathomable to the leader. So he went for the plausible explanation in his head. _It was a joke._ Yeah, that would make better sense than his once-beloved being an attempted murderer.

A smile formed that showed Orion's fear as he spoke. "P-Please, Samuel… Now is not the time for cruel jokes like that."

Optimus' processor was growing frantic with every nano-klik (seconds) that ticked away when he waited for the human to come out and admit that he was teasing everybody. One nano-klik. Two. Three, and so forth until the quietness became unbearable. His smile dropped during the passing seconds as his insides sank when it became an entire minute of silence.

Sam couldn't bear to be in the room as much Orion could. Sam watched as the Prime's change from worry, into seriousness, then becoming panicked until it stopped on the expression of utter despair. He guessed this must've been how he acted when he found Sam a few nights ago. Sad part was, the young adult could do nothing _but_ watch, his heart twisting and turning as Optimus waited for a response. The pain grew and festered as tears began pricking his eyes uncontrollably. He couldn't bear to look at Orion's defeated form anymore, with his face dropped and his posture lowered.

Sam couldn't really move his neck, so he turned his eyes to Bee's side, closing them when water began gushing out. With the tiny bit of control he had left, an apology escaped his lips. "… I'm sorry…"

The leader had his eyes wide. "Please, Sam… don't say that…"

"Optimus," Ironhide had seek to comfort his friend, but he barely got another word in before his Prime stood up from his seat.

"Please don't say that. Say you saw someone else!" Orion pleaded, his hands reaching out to Sam's shoulders in a flash. Though his hands came with delicate care, the speed when he thrusted his arms out shook the human a little, alerting the other Cybertronians.

"Opti-!"

"Please, Sam!" Orion yelled, shaking the crying human for only a second before he was restrained by the weapons specialist. Placed in a lock, he was pulled back from the bed.

"Optimus! Pull yourself together!" Ironhide ordered, sending Be a look that said 'come help!'.

The scout rounded the bed and aided the burly holoform in restraining the Prime, Ratchet placing himself between the patent and visitors while also checking on Sam for any damage dealt. Optimus thrashed about for a minute in his comrades' hold and called for Sam as he did so. And though they were two of them, Bumblebee and Ironhide can easily say that his strength matched the both of them. But in a flurry of a single step made by the doctor, he by Ratchet's booming voice.

" **Orion Pax! Behave yourself!** " Ratchet managed the job of adverting the Prime's attention, but it wasn't long before he was the concentration of Orion's panicked state.

"Ratchet, please tell me that he's been traumatized by the attack. That he isn't thinking straight!"

Ratchet gave an incredulous glare. For the Prime to question Sam's mindset was plain out of character. To thrash about on it is even more so. "Optimus, you must face the facts! We know Elita is not especially fond of the human race-"

"She hasn't had enough time to learn about them!"

"The Autobots, including Elita, are the only ones that haven't been interviewed yet-"

"How could we suspect one of our own?!"

"A bruise appeared on Sam's wrist a week ago, right after Elita had visited Samuel in his comatose state!"

"So was the one on his shoulder when he was planning the fireworks!"

"But did he ever tell us **who** did it?!" Optimus' reasons died there as he began to question all the things listed by the medic. Every ounce of good reasoning shot down by another argument. But he couldn't just let this fall away so easily. He had to have some form of confirmation.

"If you still doubt me, ask him yourself!" Ratchet said, taking a step aside so the Prime could see his patient. "Go and ask him who had gave him that bruise."

Orion looked back to the silent figure of Samuel Witwicky. "Sam… Please…" He asked once more, hoping that his voice would have his lover speak honestly to him. But the same response was given, a small sob following it.

"… I-I'm sorry…" The youn adult immediately lifted both hands to his face; an attempt at hiding the tears being shed without causing too much movement.

The black and yellow mechs noticed it instantly as all the strength the Prime had been using to resist the past minute had vanished. And as it did, so did most of the force the two applied on the holoform, their arms slowly losing grip when they felt gravity take over Optimus' weight. The Prime slowly slumped back onto his feet, his gaze now stuck on his beloved's face.

Something dug itself a hole inside Orion's spark as he watched Sam silently cry into his hands. Why was he apologising? Why was he crying? It's clearly not any of his fault. Was he crying because of Optimus? Or was he crying for Optimus? _'It's not your fault'_ , he wanted to say. But would saying something like that do anything? Would it mean anything? No… He had to show that it wasn't his fault. Not at all. Not even the slightest bit.

* * *

Deciding it was best at that point that they left, Optimus, Ironhide and Bee made themselves scarce while doctor did the best he could to comfort the Witwicky, even though he continuously said that he was 'fine'. So after a few minutes, Ratchet placed his CMO-title back on and begun giving a few more check-ups on Sam. Obviously bandaging the wrist that had been bruised in the past week.

On the Prime's side, he was now the mediator for Ironhide and Bumblebee, the three having dispersed their holoforms and returning to their bodies… which were loaded with many weapons to use on the femme. The weapons specialist and scout had already transformed and adorned their weapons while Optimus kept them from the door leading to the hallways and the hangar.

"Optimus, out of the way. I promised myself that I would control myself in front of Sam. But now that I know it is her, I'm planting more than a few shots in her!" Ironhide spoke, his cannons already charging for said shots.

"Me too, captain." Bee joined, using his voice for once in his alt mode. "Why aren't you as angry as much as us about this. She purposely hurt Sam!"

" **You think I don't know that?!** " The Prime boomed, accidentally allowing his emotions to flow out for the moment. "Any other individual, I'd have shot down myself by now! For Primus' sake, I might as well throw them into the Pit myself! But since it's Elita, I have chosen to be merciful! So don't you **dare** question my anger about this subject!"

The two arguing mechs went silent. Though their emotions were still plain on their face, they watched as Optimus took a few breaths before speaking in a calmer voice. Albeit, it wasn't much different from the raised voice just now. "Now, I give you two a direct order as Prime to stay put while I deal with this. **_Alone!_** "

Turning on his pede, he stormed away from the two. But the two left behind knew that 'stormed' may have been too light of a word to describe the leader's steps.

* * *

Elita stepped out of the hangar, provided to the Lumos Aria after they had arrived, in her bipedal form. What could've gone through Orion's head when he'd call her in this time of night was beyond her. But if it meant bringing him back to _her_ side, then she'd do anything. So why was there an annoying premonition in her spark telling her things were about to go wrong. _Slag._ She should've finished the disgusting _thing_ that night. It's because of _it_ that she had to use such barbaric methods.

A few steps out of the doorway and into the corridors, she was quickly met by the tall sight of what will be her beloved again. But something was off. The EM field he was giving off told her that he was not in the mood for any games. That, and the fact that his face was looking to her as if she was a Decepticon. _Frag._ Did he figure it out? If he did, there was no way she was going out without a fight.

"Orion?" She said, her voice and expression trying to put on her innocent façade. The one she had been using the past few nights to comfort the Prime, as much as she despised the thing. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to the human?"

Elita took note of the sharpened optics before he spoke. "Sam has awoken. And has told me everything he remembers. _Everything_."

In a moment of innocence, the metaphorical mask had dropped and her expression reverted back to her sharp golden eyes and unamused frown. Slouching onto one leg, she crossed her arms and steeled her spark.

Optimus spoke again. "Why did you do it Elita? He had barely anything to do with our kind."

" _'Barely anything'_? Orion, he was clouding your judgement. Staying on this planet, fighting their battles. He took you away from me and made you kick me off this ball of dirt!"

"So your idea was to attempt to **murder** him?!" He took the next moment to regulate his emotions. His next question coming out slowly.

"… What do you think would have happen if he had died?" Optimus didn't like to think about the world where that could've happened, but he needed to prove his point. And it seemed effective when the femme faltered in her answer. "Did you think I'd just leave? No. I'd have remained on this planet, fighting alone without my mate."

She bit into her metallic teeth. "Don't you understand. **I am your spark-mate!** "

"No! **You were.** Now you are only a shadow of who I once loved!" _A shadow casted by Samuel's light_ , he wanted to add. Guilt dropped on his shoulders as he watched Ariel's face drop. He saw at how her servos reached out towards him, which pushed only did the job of pushing his emotions away.

"O-Orion…"

"No." He caught her wrists and stopped her movements. "You chose this when you attacked Samuel. Now you must suffer the consequences of your actions." Taking one last breath to confirm his decision.

"Elita-1 of Lumos Aria, you have committed treason not only against Sam and I, but against Cybertronian and Human kind. For this, you deserve no place among us. You are hereby stripped of your rank and exiled from this planet. You will be given the time of 7 solar-cycles (a week) to gather whatever you may need before you must leave with your ship. With or without your comrades."

The face of despair came over the femme's face as she dropped to her knees, Optimus releasing the servos around her wrist as they, as well, fell. An intense EM field encased the entire building, alerting the processors of many Cybertronians. Optimus had already thought of ahead of this, sending a comm to all of them about the situation.

When he returned back to his body, he gazed down at the trembling body of Elita. He wanted to help her so much, but after what she had committed, Orion knew he couldn't forgive so easily. This was the lightest punishment he could give without feeling any guilt or mercy. So he flipped around on his foot and began walking, giving a final glance to the femme. Memories of the two together replayed in his head for a moment before he continued on.

"… Forgive me… Ariel…"

* * *

Sam woke up with a startle when something buried into his chest. For a moment, he thought that everything that had occurred in the past few hours were merely his imagination. And that he just woke up from his coma now. But from the feeling of dried tears at the ends of his eyes as well as the new bandage around his wrist, he dismissed the idea that he hoped to be true.

In any case, he looked down to the person or thing that had awoken him, finding that it was once again Optimus' holoform. It was almost exactly how he woke up the first time. The difference being that the Prime had his head buried into his chest while he trembled slightly as well. Wait… _trembled?_ Sam blinked and looked again, leaning up only the tiniest bit to confirm that it was the leader.

When he said that he'd never want to see the Prime looking utterly defeated, he meant it. It defied everything that was right in the world. But given his half-awake mind, he could only manage to make out the Autobots name.

"O… Orion…?"

"… I'm sorry… For everything she has done… For everything I have done… For everything that I allowed to happen… I'm sorry…"

…

… _Oh… Then he must've…_ Lifting an arm of his, Sam rested the limb on the Prime's back, feeling awkward to be the one to comfort anyone. If anything, people usually comfort him. So now that he was on the other end, he wondered if the given feeling of pain would always come. The pain of sympathy, he predicted. Beside the point, he felt the leader calm down, like within his mind-space, all the tension and trembling fading into soft breaths.

"Orion, you didn't _let_ anything happen. None of this is your fault. It's mine. If I had tried a little harder, than maybe I could've been friends with her." _'At the cost of losing you…'_ He thought.

"No," The holoform lifted his head and sat up on the bed, revealing his now dark blue eyes in the soft orange light of the bedside lamp. "If she had intended to go that far, then there was only the smallest of chances that you'd find a connection."

"Then I should've tried harder." The Witwicky stated, staring directly into the Prime. His convicted hazel brown eyes clashing with the leader's sad blue. Optimus looked to the human with a semi-questioning gaze. Why does his beloved look so determined when convincing someone that it was his own fault? Then again, the Prime has had comments in the past describing himself. But when you look into the brown irises of the human, it looked like Primus was staring right back. And once that realisation had been made by anyone, it was practically impossible to change Sam's mind on the matter. Though he couldn't let it go either.

When silence was reciprocated answer, Sam guessed he might as well move on from whose fault it was. His eyes lowered and lost their resolve from a minute before, wearily asking his next question. "Anyways, what did you do? … With Elita, I mean…"

Orion was the next to lower his gaze. "I showed her mercy; stripped Elita of her rank and exiled her from the planet."

"Oh…" Samuel didn't know what to say. Thank you? No, that was just plain rude. Sorry? That'd bring them back to a few minutes ago. From the way Orion looked, maybe small words weren't enough to comfort him. He'd give the holoform a hug if he could lift his body up enough, then again, it could lead him to his deathbed because of the doc-bot. Then he guessed he'd have to go with the apology again, feeling as nothing else could be done without causing some kind of tension.

Just as his mouth opened to speak, the raven-haired holoform spoke first.

"Did I do the right thing?" Sam was now the one giving a questioning look, confused on the question and the answer. Optimus asked again, this time looking up. "Sam, did I do the right thing? Should I have been lighter with my judgement and allowed her to stay on the planet? Or should I have…"

Sam felt the question go awry at that point as his arm lifted swiftly, giving the lightest slap he could manage on the Prime. To be honest, to anyone else, it'd have been a tap of the cheek. But Optimus was caught off guard by the sudden movement that his words died in his throat. Looking to the hand that still rest on his cheek before turning to Sam, who gave the same look again.

"Orion Pax. Don't you ever go there. If you did, I would never forgive you. You aren't Megatron. You aren't Sentinel. You aren't any other Autobot or Decepticon out there. **You are** **Optimus Prime, AKA Orion Pax**. And you are not going to step past that line when it comes down to a choice like this. Look," Sam dragged his hand down to one of Orion's resting over the leader's with soft care. "You already have enough blood (or energon) on your hands (or servos) from this war and because of me. You don't need any more because of your own decisions."

Optimus looked down to the hand Sam covered. It wasn't his, yet it was. And yet it still had so many lives lost to it. Could killing anymore really matter? No. It would've. Like Samuel had pointed out, he wasn't Megatron or Sentinel. He was Optimus Prime, and he had his own ways of dealing with matters. Would he have gotten this far without the young human? He wouldn't know. Albeit, he would have the dignity to thank his beloved for keeping his life together.

Orion looked up, and listened to the last part of Sam's word. "You are Orion Pax, and I love you because of who you are."

"… And you are Samuel James Witwicky, the one I live for and will continue to do so. And I must thank you for being who **you** are." Orion had his human lips curve up at the sight of Sam's smile, feeling his spark rev and churn again for the Witwicky.

Leaning forward, it was much like their first kiss. Again, Optimus had to lean forward and lower his head to make the kiss work, but that's because this time he had to be careful of Sam's cast and the bedding they were sitting on. Their lips met slowly and there was no rush to it, but that just gave it more flare when the skins made contact. A fire burned in Optimus' body while electricity ran down Sam's senses. Sam barely had time to register, but the hand that had been resting over the other were now intertwined and were clutching hard. The same feeling of electricity shot up his arm as a moan couldn't be held back by Sam.

Optimus who had lowered his eyes, blinked them open when a comm had been sent into his processor.

_.: If you two are planning to continue in my med-bay, you'd better be prepared for a wrench going up your aft. – Ratchet. :._

Orion thought best to end it there, pulling back slowly to savour the taste of his beloved on his holoform's lips. Sam drew his eyes up to look at the leader with an innocent gaze. Optimus only smiled back before reaching the free hand that wasn't locked with Sam's to the young adult's cheek. "Get some rest, Sam."

"Only if you stay by my side for a little longer." The human shot back, earning the lightest of chuckles. Did he ever mention that the chuckle was enough to seduce the Gods? No he didn't. He should, but maybe later.

"Anything for you."

* * *

 _.: Did you really have to ruin the moment for them? :._ Bumblebee messaged the medic.

 _.: They can choose to do whatever they want. Just as long as they aren't my patients or in my work place! :._ Ratchet returned.

 _.: Technically, aren't we ruining the moment by standing at the door? :._ Ironhide questioned.

 _.: … No, not really. We're just… checking up on our friends without their knowledge. :._ Sideswipe stated.

 _.: Brother… :._ Sunstreaker palmed his head at the excuse.

 _.: Save me a picture when they fall asleep! :._ Jolt joined, messaging from the hangar.

 _.: **Us too!** :. _Skids and Mudflap cheered.

 _.: Primus, you mechs need to get a life. :._ Arcee chided.

 _.: Says the one who went with them. :._ Prowl pointed out.

 _.: What's interesting is how humans and Cybertronians are going to bond. :._ Mirage commented.

A new messenger joined the chat, sending a cold blizzard through all the Autobots.

 _.: … Are you all going to keep watching Sam and I from the door? :._ Optimus asked, dispersing the group of Cybertronians and most turning off their communications.


	13. Irony

Fluttering his eyes open, Sam's eyes yielded to the light. First thing he questioned was when did his bed get so warm? Second thing to come to his mind was when he had received a new body pillow. Thinking it was nothing but his imaginations, he dropped his eyelids, reaching further for the warmth. His hands grabbing something firm while the second hand felt something that made him blink awake. It was… fuzzy? He didn't know how he could describe it. It as if he was brushing through… hair.

His eyes now widened as he lowered the gaze down to the hand that rested behind a head. A head that had raven-black hair. He was now fully awake at the thought of who it was that slept in his bed, who that was burying themselves in his chest, and who it was that he was snuggling up to. An impulse wanted him to scream, jolt out of bed or kick the other person out. Luckily, the rational part of his head kept him from doing so.

Instead, his mind pushed him up to speed with the present. A week ago he had himself awoken from a small coma, which made the night last even longer when he named his attacker and when Orion had returned from confronting Elita. From how the Prime acted the days after, it revealed that he wasn't fully ready to forget that Elita was once his mate. Sam, the leader's now current mate, noticed this and was quick to act. Though his actions were to comfort the Prime, it wasn't entirely thought through when he invited Optimus Prime to sleep with him when he was out of the cast. His face when hearing the offer could rival the Sun in the day sky. From there on, Sam knew he had just put his foot in his mouth.

Which brings us to the present, Orion curling quietly into Sam's chest while they were given a single queen-sized bed. At first, Ratchet disapproved of the idea and was shining his wrench. But after checking on Sam's readings, he was surprised to see Sam was almost near full recovery. The bruises on his wrist and shoulder having disappeared halfway through the week while his neck completing its healing phase by the end of the week. Okay, he may have lightened how the doctor reacted. Not surprise, more like he was… _flabbergasted._

So when he was finally discharged from the med bay on a wheelchair, he was nervous to find Optimus escorting him to a room he had prepared for the two. It was simple. White walls, carpeted floor with everything they'd both need including a kitchen, bathroom, lounge, and bedroom. It was modelled almost exactly the same as the Witwicky's previous accommodation. Just a few things different that Orion needed as well like his own desk and another shelf for his work.

All of those were the last thing on Sam's mind as the mental image of Optimus and Sam sharing the same bed was broad in his head. Luckily, God spared him many more nights with his pride as they only turned to cuddling for their first night.

Now he laid awake at 7 in the morning while an unconscious Autobots snuggled to his stomach for comfort, tickling Sam a little when he'd breathe out. It had seemed fine for the moment, but things were about to grow serious in a few hours. That being because of the punishment Optimus gave out last week. Today was the day Elita and Lumos Aria was leaving.

Looking down at the holoform, for a moment Sam had wished that the Cybertronian hadn't woken up. _Ever_. It was a foolish and selfish thought. But, how else was he supposed to keep any more pain from being inflicted if Orion had the chance of returning to a living hell every day he awoke. And it wasn't only the Prime who was still feeling hurt.

Two days before the party where he had met Elita at the library, what she said that time might've been right. They were clinging to the Autobots too hard. After all the remnants of Decepticons on the planet had been found, would they stay? Or would they leave? Staying meant the governments would only drag them into the next war, or wars, they encounter. Leaving meant Sam would have to say goodbye again. The pain was obvious in both outcomes, and Sam wanted neither. The image of them having to say goodbye again strained his heart.

The pain becoming pricks to his heart as he reached for comfort. Unknowingly, he accidentally reached for the Prime's head. This had stirred the leader awake, the teen releasing his grip to sit up. The college student fumbled back while the Prime stretched and pushed up. Orion stared the human as if in a daze before he investigated his surroundings. Sam could only watch anxiously while Optimus pieced his memories together like Samuel had.

Finally recognising the world as reality, a smile plastered Orion's face as he dropped back down into the bed, drawing his arms around the young adult. Unfortunately, this had caused a surprised yelp from Sam when he was pulled back down.

"O-Orion!"

"Shh… A few more kliks…" The Prime shushed, nuzzling his nose into Sam's neck before taking a small whiff. The human shook when he felt the contact.

"Orion, we need to get up!"

"It's a Saturday, Samuel. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides," The Prime looked up to meet the human's eyes, his own gleaming with a bit of desire. "You _promised_ me that'd you'd stay with me until the afternoon the day after."

 _Shit_. He had hoped Optimus would've forgotten that. Luckily, he had already planned a comeback for it. "I _promised_ you that I'd stay until the afternoon because Ratchet would kill me if I don't check-in with him. And don't forget we still have that _'plan'_ on tonight."

"He won't if I get you there by 11:59. Even then, he can't while you're under my jurisdiction."

Sam gave a sarcastic look to his beloved. "You make it sound like you're the messiah."

Orion only returned with an even broader grin. "I wouldn't know. Am I one?"

"… Shut up…"

"Not a chance." Orion took pleasure in watching the Witwicky's head turn pink as he leaned up for a quick peck of the lips. And as he fell back down, his hands took the moment to explore the young adult's body. Sliding up and down a few areas that made Sam gasp for air.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise!"

* * *

"Morning Ratchet."

The doctor looked up from the data-pad he'd been studying the past few days to find the holoform of Mirage entering. Setting down the device, he turned his attention to the Autobot. "Morning. Was there something you needed?"

"Solace for my breakfast. The twins are causing a ruckus in the dining hall." He held up the cubes as evidence and entered the room.

"Which?"

"Both."

Ratchet gave a look that told anyone that he was annoyed and was not in the mood for immaturity. But for this one occasion, he allowed it. Just as long as the mech doesn't make a mess or a fuss. Besides, he knows very well himself the annoyance one set of Cybertronian twins can cause. Both was just plain insanity. "Suit yourself." He said, pulling the data-pad back up and continuing where he left off.

"So what are you looking at this time?" The red-haired holoform asked, taking a seat on a stool while he rested the energon cubes on his lap. Picking one up, he plopped the material into his mouth and began chewing quietly. His hand offered one towards the Ratchet, but it was silently declined before the answer.

"The readings I got from Samuel. Something isn't right with it." The medic stated, not even throwing a second glance.

Mirage swallowed his food, picking up another for his next bite. "Why? You discharged him right? Does that _not_ mean he's fully recovered?"

"That's the problem. He's fully recovered. Look here," Ratchet flipped the device over so the red mech could read. Mirage squinted and looked closely at the readings. A few graphs, pictures and other notes typed into it that all suggested that the Witwicky made a sound recovery.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't it be a good thing that he's healed? He'd been through a lot during his time with us."

"Yes, but not this quickly." Mirage raised a brow to how his confusion before Ratchet began explaining, tapping away at the device as well. Unknown to him, he had begun speaking a second faster during the summary. "From what I've collected the night he was attacked, it should've been months before his neck could heal and weeks longer for the bruises to fade. All at least 3 times the amount he has been given would be needed to heal that fast."

"I still don't get it."

Ratchet groaned and gave sigh before going a little more in depth. He'd thought that the mech at least knew basic knowledge of the human anatomy by now, like he had asked most of the Autobots to learn. "Unlike us, humans have millions of cells making up the body. Humans heal by having these cells divide, therefore creating skin tissue, blood and organs. If Sam has healed this fast, that means his cells have increased their multiplication at a rapid state. When they do that, they age faster and humans lose time in their life. If this continues, he might be losing months, years in his life. You understand yet?"

Mirage pulled his hands up in defence. "Alright. I get it. So we need to fix this somehow, right?"

"That's the thing. There is nothing to fix. The scans and readings I've conducted show that his cells are dividing as quick as any other human. No abnormalities, no chemicals or fake tissue found. It's like he's being healed by another source entirely."

"But how can that be possible?"

"I don't know… But, take a look at this." Once more turning the data-pad around, he revealed an image.

"Uhh, what am I looking at Ratchet?"

"That, my friend, is one Sam's cell. But that's not what's special about it. What's special about it is the readings it's giving off."

Pulling the device back for a quick moment, he now pulled up two graphs side-by-side before presenting it. When Mirage inspected each, he found that they were near similar with each other. Except for a few fluctuations, they were almost identical to each other. "The first reading is off the small amounts of energy within the cell."

Mirage was skeptical to ask his next question. "… And the second?"

"… It is what we used get from the Allspark."

* * *

After a few minutes of banter, the human-Cybertronian couple finally stepped out of bed. One taking to the bathroom for a nice shower while the other had begun cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Sam ate the pancakes provided by the Prime and Orion chewed quietly on the energon cubes he had stored within a small compartment of the room. They didn't stay long as they ate, cleaned up and headed out of the room.

A thought struck Samuel as he closed the door. Something he had missed in the past few weeks that he had forgotten to ask for a while.

"Umm, Orion?"

"Hmm?"

"When _did_ you learn to kiss?" He asked, realising that just until Christmas had this topic come up. And if he already knew how to, could he have at least saved him the embarrassment _that_ night? A smile brightened on the Prime's face before he answered with an amused tone.

"It might not look like it Sam, but we Autobots have our own 'homework' every moment or so. It was about during the time we were watching the movie during the holiday. I might've slipped away from the movie to study on human interactions. For… _educational_ purposes, I mean." Orion explained.

Sam stared incredulously at the leader. But soon, his own lips curved up. "I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or sweetened by that, but, good to know." Samuel said, giving an approving hum to the Prime. Then another thought crossed his mind. One that had him raise his voice a little.

"Wait, was that why you reached for my hand that time?"

Optimus felt his holoform heat up as he tried maintaining his cool composure. "… I will not deny that a part of me wanted to see your reaction when I did so. **But** , during that time, I believe my spark had already begun pulsating for you." Orion admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed himself.

The embarrassment soon faded as he watches his beloved pout and puff his cheeks, turning on his feet and beginning a slow walk.

"At least I know someone was enjoying my suffering."

Orion barely got it, but there was a joking tone in the Witwicky's voice. A chuckle resonated from his throat as he walked a slightly quicker pace to catch up to Samuel. "Now that isn't really fair of you to say." He commented, Sam looking over his shoulder with a brow raised. "From what I've studied, humans tend to shy away from the immediate contact of skin. But you didn't. Even more, you allowed me to hold your hand."

Sam got the idea of where the conversation was turning, feeling blood run up his head. Orion's grin only grew more when he watched the human changes shades of red faster than Ironhide and Ratchet could form an argument. One more push shouldn't hurt. "Does that not imply that you had wanted me to do so?"

Sam stuttered out his next response. "I-I didn't h-have a choice! I froze up b-because the one I loved was suddenly holding m-my hand!"

The Prime laughed lightly at the reaction, seeing his lover scowl at him with a beet red face was priceless. When the humour died down, a dark thought bubbled inside Optimus' processor, his smile dropping considerably into a flat line across his face. Hesitantly, he asked the question that had bugged him as well.

"… Was that what happened with Bumblebee…?"

The Autobot grew worried when the Witwicky stopped in his tracks, pausing in silence for a moment, then exploding into a red, flustered mess the next. A number of questions were thrown at him, then morphing into arguments and reasoning on what had actually happened. A few of them were conjured up stories to explain what had happened without giving away the knowledge of Bee's affections.

Orion listened for an entire minute as his beloved tried to explain before he used his hands to catch both of the human's wrists, which were being used most of the explanation. Sam found him silenced by a pair of lips on his. It was long enough for the Witwicky to lose himself in the moment and his thought process as well, even after the kiss had ended and the Cybertronian had pulled back. They stared at each other for a short while before Orion began talking, releasing Sam's hands in the process.

"Ratchet informed me of what he saw that night… Samuel, I want you to understand that I won't look at you any differently if you find other interests. I'd always see someone whom I love, not someone who I expect to love me back."

Sam felt his heart tighten in his chest as the guilt bore down upon him. "Orion, I do love you… It's not that I like Bee or anything, but…" His eyes suddenly felt attracted to the corner of the corridor, just feeling as if staring at it would be better than looking back to his partner. Samuel shook his head and continued from where he trailed away. "No, I'm sorry… If I had known you'd find out about what happened, I'd have told you that it wasn't anything like that, _that_ night."

"Samuel, I think I know what you're thinking, but let me confirm it." Sam turned up to meet the Autobots eyes. It showed little emotion behind it, but what Sam could see was uncertainty. "Does Bumblebee hold feelings for you… as well?"

A prick struck the human's heart again. He didn't want to say anything without the scout's permission, but when under the leader's gaze, it was nigh impossible to lie. So silently, he bobbed his head before looking away again. Another question came from the Prime; this time Sam didn't need to watch his face to answer. "And how long have you known about this?"

"… It was between the time when Elita had arrived and when I had holed myself up in my room for a few days. He confessed and I felt like I was being torn apart. I loved you, but with Elita back and Bumblebee confessing to me, I… I don't know... I didn't know what to do and thought it'd be better if I just left…"

It was a good thing Sam hadn't been watching Optimus' expression as the holoform was now the one holding a face of remorse. He was arrogant to think that Sam hadn't any complications with his emotions. He was also arrogant to miss the fact that there was _another_ reason why his beloved had wanted to leave. Why couldn't he see it before? It's like Sam had said during the time; he was too caught up in the return of his mate. Without further thought, Orion approached Samuel and closed his arms around the young adult, surprising said human when his head rested on brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I was foolish to think that you were okay when you returned. Especially after the way you left was so sudden. It's my fault for being so caught up in my own pleasure to forget about you. It doesn't matter if you had feelings for Bee. I know he'd have been a much more ideal mate rather than me-"

"Orion, stop there." Optimus muted himself and they pulled apart only a few inches. "I do love Bee as a best friend, or maybe even a brother. But, the one thing is that I _'love'_ you. As my mate, Orion." Sam leaned his head up for another kiss. As always, a chaste one. No other emotion conveyed other than love and adoration. Quick and short.

The kind smile returned back on the Prime. "And I, as well, love you, Samuel." His hand brushed down the human's face, Sam leaned into the touch before pulling away. They shared one last smile before turning back to the path they walked.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_ **

The Autobots and soldiers of NEST watched as the Lumos Aria took off the ground and rose higher and higher. The humans were informed of what had transpired last week, understanding why the crew of femmes were leaving. None could deny the Prime's reasoning as they were more than ticked off with the way Elita had been treating the humans since her stay, as well as the heinous act she committed. None questioned the punishment, nor were they celebrating about it either.

In truth, they were all worried about Elita's _crew_. They had chosen, of their own wishes, to follow their leader through to the end, even if she hadn't her rank or title as 'captain' any longer. And it was also honourable of them to apologise for actions to both Sam and Optimus. More or less, the former was shy and nervous when tall, female robots bent down to his level just apologise. The only thing that surprised everyone was that Arcee chose to stay. With her fellow sister-bots leaving, they'd all thought that she'd follow. The pink femme reasoned that things have changed and she now has reasons to stay; ties of friendship on the battlefield, she called it. Again, no one argued against her decision.

They had stayed until the ship had left the planet safely, watching as it soon became invisible in the afternoon sky. Making sure the ship left the atmosphere, they soon forwarded back into the buildings, most not wanting to say anything more. A few were glad that Elita was off the planet and away from Sam, but none voiced it. Sam himself was torn between a feeling off that and guilt. At best, he wanted to keep Elita in Orion's life, even if she did hate him to the core. But seeing as it was the Prime's choice, he couldn't argue.

On the way in, Bee decided that it was best to act like any other teenage girl when their friend scores with someone which meant he kept prodding the Witwicky on the subject of what _exactly_ happened last night. A few of the questions a little more embarrassing than Sam had hoped. Luckily, none of the others listened in and were busy speaking with Optimus. But during points of each conversation, they'd smile towards the other.

* * *

After an hour of conversing with a few of the others, a few had decided upon some videogame R&R in the rec-room. This included Sam, Bee, Ironhide, and surprisingly, Mirage. Sam didn't know why, but he always imagined the red mech to be more on the 'silent mysterious' type. Not one to join in fun and games like Bee and Jolt. The same could be said about Ironhide, but that was because the human and scout taunted the black mech into playing a few games.

 _'Once a sucker, always a sucker…'_ The three thought as he was the one leading the group into the room.

First, the black and red mechs watched Sam and Bee play first, explaining the basic rules and concepts of Super Smash Brawl on the Wii. As well as the controls, they gave quick rundowns of most of the characters until all four had chosen one best suited to them. Sam chose Lucario, Bee went with Link, Ironhide was recommended Snake, and Mirage randomly decided on Falco. The scout and human only explained basic concepts behind each of the games the characters each chose, being careful not get too into it as it would probably overload the other pair.

And with all the summary and revision done, the games begun. Five minutes in, they were all shouting at each other while Ironhide had begun threatening the screen, like he has many other times he had joined Will and Epps in a video game. Mirage was an entirely different story. He learnt the controls in the five minutes they started and was learning how to adapt even faster. In a few more minutes, the weapons specialist's lives were lost and the other two had their lives dwindling down to one… while Mirage remained on four… Without anything better to do, Ironhide began cheering for Mirage to win, hoping to put the two younglings in their place.

All the cheering and shouting drew attention to room. The silver and orange twins joining them in the lounge, along with Ratchet and Lennox. Like 'Hide and Mirage, they watched the first few games to get the gist of it. Soon, the four switched out for the others, allowing all of them an instructor of sort to guide them. Will was fine on his own, so Sam took his side. Sideswipe was a bit lost on the many buttons, Bee heading to the call of aid. Sunstreaker wasn't interested in the game that much but thought he might as well try one of the games humans have invented, so Mirage only watched over him when assistance was needed. With everyone else paired up, they realised who were the last pair, feeling a sense of dread fall over the room.

The game proceeded as smoothly with everyone trying to either learn the controls or remember them. That was until the voices of the CMO and weapons specialist began to intensify. It started with Ironhide giving a few remarks about the doctor's performance, a few comments of the medic's own being thrown back right after, which began the argument. They group had to literally pause the game to identify the situation. Of course Sam had tried to calm them during the game, but he was completely ignored over the loud voices of the other. At times like these, the Witwicky realises how small he is compared to them.

"At least I know which way is up and down!" Ratchet yelled.

"Up and down? You can barely tell which is left and right!" Ironhide returned.

"Guys, can we please-" Sam tried to interfere once more, the two looking to him with dangerous glares.

" **Stay out of this boy!** " The pair shouted in unison, causing Sam to flinch back into his seat.

The group continued to watch the pair continue their daily routine, turning only when the creaking of the door revealed that someone was entering. All but arguing mechs tensed up in their seats, noticing the one that had just entered was releasing a dark aura that suffocated everyone that looked their way. It only grew more as he walked into the room over to the two shouting Autobots who had yet to realise the presence of their Prime.

In a flurry of movement, Optimus grabbed both the holoform head of Ratchet and Ironhide before slamming them together. The two fell back with a roar of pain as curses came flying out of their mouths instantly. The pair sat back up, ready to murder the one who had the idea of doing that before they observed who it was. Who it was that was sending a dark air around them. And who it was that was doing that while hiding it all behind a fake smile.

They all sweated. "I think it is best now for you two to apologise to Samuel… **Now!** " The two continued to glare at the Prime, turning their heads as they muttered the same thing.

"… **Well someone's wrapped around Sam's finger**." Sam poked his head up at the comment and felt the beginnings of a blush taking his face.

"What was that?" Orion questioned, his annoyance spiking.

"You heard us! I'd bet you'd be at his every beck and call!" Ironhide directed an accusing finger at the Prime, Sam now engulfed in a blush as he spoke up next.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"I'm nothing like that! I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Please, Prime. We all know how you are whenever the subject of Samuel comes up." Ratchet said, Sam feeling like he _shouldn't_ be in the room right now. Forget that, he'd rather curl up in a hole and die before hearing the things they spoke. He didn't know how to express it, but he knew this was a certain form of flattery. And without a single thought process of his going right, a question left his mouth.

"… what _is_ he like…?"

The room turned to him with a baffled stare. The observers of the argument felt their brows twitch up, Ratchet and Ironhide holding their mouths agape as if to say something, and Orion who feigned betrayal at the moment. It took a moment of silence before Ratchet and Ironhide answered the question without any regret with who was standing before them.

"Well, he has this smile on him that'd burn the optics of any who stare too long."

"Not to mention the sickeningly, sweet aura he releases."

"Then he begins to throw compliments and descriptions of how much Primus worked on you."

"Ranting on and on for a few minutes."

"His eyes then twinkling as much as the night sky by the end of all of it."

The two finished with a small nod, a few of the others giving themselves a nod when they confirmed it. Sam looked around to find all of them in agreement before turning to Optimus. Their eyes made visual contact and they soon turned away from each other, fireworks setting off inside their head.

Orion controlled himself and sent another glare towards the two who had recounted. "You're exaggerating all of it! What exactly is this character you've built?"

The room went into silence as their eyes slowly drifted away from the Prime. " **Well…** " They all chorused.

For once, Sam joined into the agreement. Knowing the Prime, he'd more than likely act like how they described, even if the subject is still revolving around him somewhat. But his mind switched back on as he sees his boyfriend releasing a large amount of blazing fury in his aura. If he didn't step in now, he knew there'd be a few dire consequences for the others… and possibly himself a little later. Besides that, there was something that was bugging his mind for a while.

So he stood up and grabbed a few attentions, quickly moving to Orion's back as he began shoving the Prime out of the room.

"H-Hey! Sam, what are you-"

"Alright, alright. Can we talk for a moment? Really? Great." Sam spoke quickly, Orion moving out of the room as quickly as he entered it with behind.

He barely had enough time to register what was going on before they walked a few feet away from the door they exited. Once collecting himself, he turned around to face his Samuel- that's right, _his_ \- with a small disapproving look while his arms were once again folded. The human didn't notice as he kept eyes and ears on the door they had exited, really wanting this small conversation.

"Sam, what was that for?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh… I Just felt like we needed a small talk for a moment… Sorry for the rush…" The young adult apologised as Optimus lifted his brow in confusion. Another indication for Samuel to further explain. Which he did the next second.

"Well, as flattering as it is to see you come in and defend me, I think that was a bit overboard, don't you?" He said, one hand on his hip as he leant on one of his leg while his face was plastered with a semi-bemused and semi-worried expression.

"Not at all." Orion quickly stated, Sam's eye twitched at the answer. "If I had allowed it any further, most likely you would have been pulled into their disputes."

"I think you're missing the point I'm trying to make. What I'm saying is 'I'll be fine'. You don't have to jump in every time things look bad."

"No. But I can at least prevent worse things from occurring." Optimus shot back, still holding a serious look on his holoform while Sam returned it. The two held a mental battle, sparks flying between them. Sam gave up the battle with a small sigh, now a bit tired when he looks to his boyfriend.

"You know, you can be pretty stubborn at times."

"Funny. Would that not be hypocritical of you?" A grin appeared on the Autobot, his tensed position gone and reverting back to his usual self. Sam followed with a smile of his own, taking a step or two closer to the leader.

"Hey now. I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing. In fact, it may be one of the reasons why you're so… _you_." Sam found his hands sliding up the Prime's shoulders as they clasped on each other.

The godly chuckle returns as Orion returns the embrace with his arms wriggling around the young adult's waist. "Then I'm lucky to just be _me_." The two moved closer for another quick kiss.

Unlike the past few times they've done so, the two were quickly interrupted when the door that they had left through had swung open with a great slam. The two sprung themselves apart, still quite shy with PDA, and turned their gazes away from each other and towards the CMO that stood in front of the ajar door.

"Alright, you two, in my med bay, **immediately!** "

* * *

" **Sit!** " Ratchet ordered, the couple abiding it to the point as they both took the chairs next to wall, beside each other. They shared nervous and frightened glances towards each other, only turning back forward whenever the medic would look their way.

During the small minutes it took the three to move to the medical room, it was in complete and total silence as the two were a little of fearful of what they say and what the doctor would've said. It was sudden for Ratchet to pull them away from their own little world, but they decided it'd be better explained when they arrive at their destination rather than questioning it.

So they sat and watched the old holoform go around the room, rummaging for a few things in the cupboards and drawers. At first, it was all data pads that were being pulled out from a few shelves, then small packs of what the two couldn't identify from their spots, and then there was… a bottle?

When Ratchet returned, he now had a tray full of the things he gathered. Optimus had the unexpected surprise of having said tray dropped abruptly onto his lap, the Prime shook a little before steadying himself along with the tray and its contents. After collecting himself, he eyed the box full of new contents he'd never seen before, then turning to the medical officer with a confused glance.

"You'll need those."

Orion raised a brow. "And these are…?" Sam peaked his head over the tray, finally getting an image of what those packets were and the bottle's label as well. He never thought he could choke on air until that moment when he pulled back with a more than flushed expression. He swore that if he got any more of a blood rush, someone's going to need to supply him with a new batch of blood. It only got worse after the CMO's next choice of words.

"Things you'll need when you try human sexual intercourse." The couple had taken a spit-take as Orion dropped the tray forward and became a stuttering mess in front of the other two. Ratchet glanced down to the fallen tray for a moment, heaving a sigh as nothing can be seen as damaged. After confirming so, he looked back up to the two with an annoyed expression.

"Oh grow up you two! You're not sparklings anymore-"

"Ratchet! That doesn't mean we can just talk so freely about it!" Optimus had cut through. "Couldn't you have chosen a _better_ time to bring this up?!"

"Of course not." He replied smoothly. "Even if I'm just a physician to you two, I can see the way you two look at each other. Who knows when you'd dive right into it."

"Oh dear god!" Sam felt a bit light headed from all the blushing he's done today, including now.

" **Ratchet!** "

The doctor rolled his eyes before kneeling down. He caught one of the data pads in his hand before presenting it to the leader. "Putting your useless embarrassment aside, read over the information first and foremost. They're a compilation of information I've gathered about human intercourse."

Optimus went silent for a few seconds, before he replied with a low voice. "… You know I have bonded before?"

"Well bonding is completely useless in this situation. Humans tends to have _other_ ways to take part in sexual pleasure. It's very complicated which I'm not going to into full detail on. With human males, it's even more complicated when they decide to have intercourse with another male." Ratchet explained, his eyes drifting over to the young adult who was now growing pale under the stare.

"How so?"

"Again, too many details. Just read through those and you'll be fine. I've put some tips as well that I've found effective." The CMO then turned his head towards the human, who looked like he could've passed out on the spot. Ratchet had snapped a finger in front of him to catch his attention, where a high-pitched 'yes' came out. "I assume I don't have to educate you about this as well?"

" ** _Definitely_**." Sam instantly answered, nodding rapidly.

* * *

Okay. Maybe, just maybe, the Prime had underestimated the complexity of human intercourse. It is quite _vastly_ different from anything he's ever experienced, and most likely anything he will even in the future. So many variations of the act while all in risk of injury or another. And also, so many… _positions_ … The longer and more he read, the more the anxiety in the back of his processor grew that he'd mess and cause pain to himself. Or even worse, to Samuel… To prevent that, he worked diligently on the data pads, rereading what he had forgotten before picking up where he had left off. Occasionally stopping to review what he could remember.

Sam took a look from his desk in the room that he shared with his boyfriend, who still sat in the kitchen reading the information given. From what he could see, the Prime looked like a teen the night before their finals. Hair ruffled, eyes constantly moving yet still holding a tired look among them. Sam got his hopes up every time he'd put one of the pads down, only to have that hope shot down when another was picked up. So during those times, he turned back to the book he read.

When he glanced to the clock on his left, he noticed how late it has gotten already, and how the Prime was still reading. He released a sigh from his lips before he stood up abruptly, causing the Prime to whip his head towards the new sounds. Sam then paced slowly over to the kitchen, a conversation starting on his way there.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Orion asked, just as the Witwicky circled behind him. Albeit Orion didn't move when arms wrapped around his shoulders, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised from the sudden contact.

"Come on. You've been at it for hours. We should leave soon for the _thing_."

A sad look crossed the leader. "I'm sorry. I'll join you in a bit. I'll be reading a bit longer."

Another sigh passed Sam's lips. "You're not gonna' get anything through your head when you cram it all in one night. Trust me, I learn from experience. You can continue tomorrow."

"But if we're to continue this relationship, then I must secure your safety if we should ever engage in these activities." Orion firmly said, turning back to his data pad in hopes of reading it.

Sam released a third sigh before he moved to the Prime's side.

"Hey, Orion."

"Y-" He stopped when a pair of lips touched his own, capturing him in a kiss. He merely jumped and dropped the pad he held before Sam pushed further, nipping at the bottom the leader's lips. Orion felt himself groan at the soft bite as his lips pulled open for the briefest of moments. Sam took his opportunity and glided his tongue over, making sudden contact with the holoform's tongue. Orion felt his tongue be coaxed forward into further contact, now pushing back into Sam's mouth and taking his own time to explore the confines of his beloved. Sam moaned as the Prime's tongue touched every crevice in his mouth, their saliva mixing and exchanging tastes.

Only reality brought them back onto the surface of Earth with a need for air burning their lungs. Finally, the two broke apart for breath, a glimmer of saliva separating them. Even though Samuel instigated the kiss, he was still dishevelled from the fact that it was much more lustful than any other ones they had ever had. As much pleasure that came out of it. It was a rushed experience and felt a bit out of place when he did it with the Prime. But it had the desired effect of leaving the leader breathless and confused. 'Always leave them wanting for more' or something like that.

Sam reached over to grab the holoform's hands, slowly dragging him onto his feet. "See? Not hurt at all. Now, don't you think that's enough of a 'practice' for one night?"

Orion was still speechless as he was led away from the kitchen, the lights switched off as they left, and headed for the door.

* * *

**_A few minutes later…_ **

"C'mon Sam! It's almost about to start!" Bee called from his spot, turning back forward the next second.

"Sorry, sorry! Had a few things to do." Sam returned racing up to the seat beside his friend, towing the Optimus' holoform behind him.

"What took you two so long?" Sideswipe questioned, poking his head up from beside the blonde just as Sam took their seats.

"Apologies. A little light reading had me caught up." Optimus apologised, seating himself exactly how he did so on the night of New Year's Eve; encasing the human in a hug from behind while their legs once again hanged over the edge. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

" **Nope. Just you two!** " Skids and Mudflap spoke in unison, Wheelie and Brains having another one of their lewd on conversations on the laps of the two young holoforms.

"Kept us waiting for a bit." Lennox popped out from behind, sitting in a chair with a cola in hand. Epps beside him with his own soda.

"Luckily hasn't started yet." Jolt briefed.

"Great! Wouldn't want to miss a second of it!" Sam exclaimed, smiles drawing up from the excitement.

"At least this time, you briefed us with what we're watching." Prowl added, referring back to the fireworks show. During the time, he was slightly peeved at how his strict recharge time could be pushed back thirty kliks or so.

Like on the night of the new year, the large group/mob gathered at 11:00 on the rooftop of the base once more. Taking eager seats as well as a few snacks and drinks on hand while they waited for the show to start. But this time, they all knew what they were expecting to see. A common tradition on both Earth and Cybertron that both species can enjoy through an hour or two.

"It's the thoughts that count, right?"

"Everybody, I think it's starting!"

Conversations ceased as they looked to the sky in anticipation, knowing what comes after. In silence, they hadn't noticed that their breaths had stopped the moment the first stretch of white crossed the sky. A second came quickly after as it was beginning of the _meteor shower_.

Not exactly midnight, but still a spectacle to see at any time of the night. And from what the Autobots had researched, it was the perfect time to watch it at that point. It was easy on Samuel without all the careful planning he'd been doing the past two holidays, giving him enough time to just enjoy and relax rather than running around in search for people. It was almost scary now he thought of it. How he had to do nothing. Well… not completely nothing of course. He did have to push his and Orion's relationship up a base, but nothing that he won't regret… at the moment.

The night continued on as the sky was streaked with white now and then, the gaps fluctuating between long and short minutes. Half-way through, the group's conversation began to magnify as a sort of outdoor party began. The mob scattered into smaller groups, each talking and sharing stories before turning back to the sky. In one group, William, Robert, Ironhide, and a few soldiers spoke like drunken war heroes... which they were... Another group held Ratchet, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Arcee speaking, their tones a little serious in the matter which they discussed. The last group composed of Bumblebee, Jolt, Sideswipe, Mirage, the green and orange duo, and the remaining soldiers on base talked as if teens and young adults would. Though, it isn't surprising their age compared to the others.

The only ones that weren't conversing were the newly couple; still sitting quietly in the same position while the lights poured down. They remained like so for a complete thirty minutes before one had begun talking.

"…O… Orion…?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"… Can I tell you something?" The Prime turned down from the sudden change in tone. What was so happy before was now replaced by what sounded like… _fear_?

"Anything you want."

Sam observed the holoform as it looked down on the young adult. Swallowing his pride, he spoke his mind hesitantly. "… I'm… I'm scared…" He admitted.

"Of what?"

"I… I don't know… You? That the next morning I wake up, you won't be there. The nightmares? That they'd return during that moment. If any of them came true. Even more so if _she_ came back." Sam felt tears prick his eyes while he kept thinking on it. His arm came up to wipe away the liquid while the leader was silent. "I… I don't want to l-lose you…"

"Samuel…" Pulling up the courage, the Witwicky turned to meet the blue eyes of his love. I want you to look up there for a moment." The Prime directed a finger towards the sky as Sam followed the direction he pointed at, noticing one of the blinking dots in the sky. Giving a nod to confirm that he sees it, Orion continued. "Whenever you feel that way, whenever all hope is lost. Then do me one thing and remember back to this night and that star. Remember everything we've said over the course of this time we had together, and hold onto it tightly."

When the hand dropped, Sam looked back to Orion's face. "I love you Sam. No matter if the sins of my past come back, or the darkest moments of my future overtake me, remember how I feel about you now. And know that I will always have my spark pulse for you." Leaning in, he pressed two kisses to the Witwicky. One comforting kiss on the forehead, and another chaste kiss on his lips.

When he leant back, Orion looked around the rooftop as _everyone_ went silent for that touching moment, showing many smiles and grins towards the leader's way. Then the slightly unusual happens. Small laughter erupts from below him, pulling in the attentions of everyone to Sam. The giggling turning into chuckles before innocent and uncontained laughter. Its sound soothing the minds of everybody that heard it.

"Was there something I missed?" The Autobot leader asked, looking a bit curious.

"Mm. The star you pointed at was Alnilam, the 'heart' of the _Orion_ constellation and centre piece of _Orion's Belt_." Sam now doubling over in his spot while the Prime steadied him. This drew the eyebrows of many and brought many more to follow the same reaction as Sam had done. Practically the entire rooftop was laughing or smiling by this point, seeing the humour behind it. "Ironic?"

"Indeed." He stated, leaning closer to Sam. "Then let it be known, if we are ever lost, in the stars do we meet once more, Samuel." Orion spoke lowly, his smile pulling up even higher. And once more, Sam doubled over, only controlling himself for a moment to speak his comment.

"… That was _so_ cheesy…" Samuel smiled as he cried once more. This time, tears of happiness sprung from his eyes before rolling off his cheeks. A firm nod and a short hum confirmed that he had felt the same thing for the Cybertronian. He didn't know what in the future would try to pull them apart, and if they do succeed or not. But one thing is for certain, they will come together again. One way, or another.


End file.
